Snatches of Time
by instantkarma
Summary: This story is about moments in time of the lives of Ginny, Draco, Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Every chapter is based on a quote from a song. If you love song fics, I hope it will turn out really cool. It's set after Hogwarts, and the characters are around21
1. Meet Virginia

Chapter I- Meet Virginia

"_she doesn't own a dress/her hair is always a mess/you catch her stealing and she won't confess/she's beautiful/ smokes a pack a day/oh wait that's me but anyway/she doesn't care a thing about that hair…." Meet Virginia, Train_

"Ginny, you have to buy dress robes. End of story." Molly said, dragging her daughter into the dress robe shop at Hogsmeade.

"Mom, can't I just wear my old Hogwart's robes? I really don't need new ones. They are dressy enough."

"No they are not! Your brother is running for Minister of Magic, and you want to wear your Hogwarts robes to his campaign dinner? Ginny, where is your mind?"

"Anywhere but here!" She replied staring at the racks of robes of all color and style

"Could it have killed you to do something with your hair?" Molly asked, sifting through a rack.

"Yes, and I'm to young to die. Can we hurry this up? Here, this one's nice. Let's get it!" Ginny said pulling out a robe of mint green.

"With your red hair and pale complexion, you would look like a backward carrot!" Molly said, taking the robe from her and hanging it up.

"Why do I have to go in the first place? Ron doesn't have to go, Heck, you didn't even tell Bill or Charlie!"

"They know! I just didn't say that they had to come. And Ron is in America. I don't expect him to drop his studies and come to listen to Percy make a speech."

"But you expect me to!"

"Ginny, you are leaving work for one day."

"How about this one?" Ginny pulled out a navy blue robe.

"Well, it does have a nice style. Let's have you try it on first." Molly said, guiding Ginny to dressing rooms.

Two hours and ten robes later, Ginny and Mrs. Weasly emerged from the shop, with the navy blue robe, and Ginny's moneybag considerably lighter. Mrs. Weasly kissed Ginny on the cheek before she apparated back to the Burrow. Ginny sighed as she walked down the road to West Hogsmeade, where stood the office of Dragon Publishing. 

"_What a waste of a half of vacation day." _Ginny thought as she strolled into the office.

"Hey Ginny. The boss said to send you into him when you came in." Said Merry, the receptionist.

"Thanks, Merry. Did he say what he needed?"

"No, sorry. He looked quite worried though."

"Ok, thanks, see you." Ginny smiled.

"_Great, what did I do now? Probably didn't use the right font on the last press release, no doubt." _Ginny thought sarcastically. She rapped strictly on the door that read "Draco Malfoy, CEO - Dragon Publishing"

"Come in," he bellowed from the inside.

"You asked to see me, Mr. Malfoy?" Ginny inwardly cringed at the name. 

"Yes, Ginny. Is this your article here in Witches Weekly?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, that is what the by line says. I thought you knew I was working as a free-lance writer as well as your Public Relations department?"

"I know that Miss Weasly, but why doesn't your work that you write for this company this well thought out?"

"Well sir, I try and put my best work for this company."

"What I am saying, Virginia, is that I think you are a spectacular journalist, and I want to place you in a job for a new magazine we are launching. Take a seat, Miss Weasly."

"What is this magazine about? What is the target audience?"

"For young witches and wizards, we are calling it Phoenix Feather. It will including everything that young people, like say, you and me, can look to for entertainment, fashion, night life, sex advice, current events, witty editorials, which is where you come in."

"Editorials? Me? Are you sure, Mr. Malfoy?"

"You have potential, Virginia, and going against all of my instincts, I'm giving you this job, if you except it that is…"

"Will I have to move?"

"No, the main office will be here in the Dragon Publishing building. You can keep your office if you would like." He said, lighting up a cigarette.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I really appreciate this. You won't be let down!"

"I better not be, or else you are out on your little rear end." He said, shaking her hand.

"One more question Mr. Malfoy, who is the editor-in-chief?"

"Me of course. Who else would you think could do the job?" He let s cloud of smoke out of his mouth.

"Oh, well, thank you again."

"Oh Miss Weasly, tell you brother that I will be at this campaign dinner."

"What? You're supporting my brother?"

"Who else is there to vote for? That idiot Fudge? I think not."

"Alright, I will send that message along. Have a good day Mr. Malfoy."

"Virginia, call me Draco."

" If I am calling you Draco, then you call me Ginny. I hate being called Virginia."

"Get back to work Ginny." Draco said pompously, and blew another puff of smoke into the air.

"Ginny, what are you doing?"

"Nothing…" She said a little to innocently.

"Were you going to wear my blouse with out asking me?" Hermione asked with her hands on her hips.

"No I wasn't! Your just paranoid." Ginny said, closing her closet.

"Then why are you in my closet?"

"I was looking for one of my shirts."

"Okay, so why did you have the hanger in your hand?"

"Just admiring it…" Ginny replied hiding a smile behind her hand.

"I catch you in the act, and you still won't confess!"

"I know. I want to wear it though."

"No, because I was planning on wearing it tonight on my date."

"Ohhhh, with who? Hermione, why didn't you tell me?"

"It's just with Harry. We were both not busy tonight, and we haven't had a lot of time to really talk in a while, so we decided to go out and have dinner." Hermione said, pulling an outfit from the closet.

"Well how is his relationship with that Cara girl going?"

"Nowhere. They broke up Monday. That was when I ran into Harry in Diagon Alley. He seemed really upset by it."

"Oh that's to bad. I have some news for you, Mione, but it's good."

"Oh really, what is it?"

"Dragon Publishing is starting a new magazine called Phoenix Feathers. And Draco told me today he wants me to be the Editorial writer!"

"How can you stand working with that greasy, pompous little git?"

"I don't know, but this is a great opportunity for me! I don't care if he is the Editor-in-chief!"

"He's the editor? Oh Ginny, I would have shot myself already."

"Oh for goodness sakes. I know you, Harry and Ron have this silly rivalry since Hogwarts, but he is a fair boss, and the pay is good. And it's something I love to do. What else do I have to ask for?"

"A new boss?"

"Ha-ha. I think it will improve my people skills."

Hermione just rolled her eyes.


	2. Ordinary Day

Chapter II- Ordinary Day

"_just a day just an ordinary day/ trying to get by/just a boy an ordinary boy/but he was looking to the sky/and as he asked if I would come along/I started to realize/that everyday he finds just what he's looking for/ like a shooting star/ he shines/ And he said/ take my hand/ live while you can…" Vanessa Carlton, Ordinary Day_

"Is Hermione there?" Harry asked as he sat in central London traffic, on his muggle cell phone.

"Yeah just a second, Harry." Ginny said

"Wait Ginny. How are you, anything new? I haven't talked to you in a while."

"I know. Well have a new job as an editorial writer for a new magazine."

"That's spectacular. Glad to get away from that tosser, Malfoy?"

"Actually, I'm still working for him. He's editor-in-chief."

"Oh really. That's disappointing."

"Not exactly. He doesn't bother me."

"Hey, tell Percy that I'll be at this campaign dinner."

"Will do, I'll let you talk to Hermione now." Ginny ran up the steeps to Hermione's room.

"Harry's on the phone for you." she said, covering the mouthpiece.

Hermione steeped across the room, adjusting her skirt.

"Hey Harry." Hermione said.

"Hey, Mione. Just calling to say I might be a little late. The traffic is horrendous today."

"This is why I moved to Hogsmeade, where no one drives cars…. Well frequently anyways." She laughed.

"I'm really sorry. I'll ring you when I'm about ready to apparate to your house."

"Okay, see you them Harry. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks. Bye." Harry said, and then hung up.

"Well, what's up?" Ginny asked.

"He might be late he says. Which is a good thing, because I need some time to fix my hair properly."

"Just be like me. Don't worry about it." Ginny smiled, pulling on her unruly mass of red tresses.

"I can't be a confident as you. Even if you rolled around in mud and then went out, you would still look beautiful."

"No, I don't think so. You have brilliant hair, you just need to learn the right charms to fix it, and here there is the curling charm…." Ginny said, opening a copy of _Bewitching Hairstyles._

" Why do you have this?" Hermione asked

"I needed some ideas for the campaign dinner."

"I think I'll just stick with a bun…"

"What are you trying to do? Win a Professor MacGonnagall look-alike contest?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"No! I just, I don't know. I'll try your curling charm."

"Okay, I'm leaving now before I get zapped with any misfired spells!"

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ginny and continued to work on her hair.

Ginny answered the door, just to see Harry standing on the door steep, looking quite handsome in a hunter green sweater and khaki slacks.

"Hi Harry. Come in. I think Hermione will be down soon." She said opening the door wider, letting him in.

"What are you going to do with you night alone?" Harry laughed.

"Just that, more than likely. I might take a walk up to the Three Broom Sticks…"

"So what's this new magazine all about?"

"Well it's called Phoenix Feathers. The target audience is 19-35. It will feature entertainment, editorials, fashion, night life, sex advice, things like that."

"Sounds like a big opportunity for you. To bad Malfoy has to own it."

"He isn't as bad as you guys think he is. He may be pompous, impatient, rude, stuck up git, but he is fair to me and the other employees."

Hermione came down the stairs, wearing a simple black dress with a red shawl. Her hair was down, and in ringlets, thanks to Ginny curling charm. She carefully walked down the stairs to the lounge where Ginny and Harry were talking.

"Wow, Mione, you clean up well."

"You to Potter! It's good to see you." She hugged Harry, smelling his nice cologne.

"You better have her home before five o clock in the morning, now son." Ginny said impersonating her father.

"I promise, that's a pretty strict curfew though…" Harry laughed.

"Have fun you two." Ginny smiled as they apparated. 

"_How long has it been since I had a date?" _Ginny asked herself. She sighed as she pulled out some parchment and a quill.

Dear Percy,

Hey, how are you? I am quite well myself. I have got a new job as an editorialist for a new magazine Dragon Publishing is putting out, so I am quite happy. I was just speaking with Harry today and he informed me that he is coming to your campaign dinner. Also, surpassingly, Draco Malfoy also said he would be attending. Anyways, have a good day, and remember that I am behind you all the way!

Your loving Sister

Ginny

She also sent a letter to her mother (telling her to tell Fred, George, Bill and Charlie), and Ron telling them of her new job. When that task was done, she donned her cloak and took a stroll to the Three Broom Sticks for a warm butter beer.

"I'll have the chicken alfredo." Hermione replied, and handed the waiter the menu.

"Thanks you. Your meals will be up shortly." The thin waiter with a handle bar mustache said.

"I'm considering moving to Hogsmeade. London is just to busy for my liking. I'll just apperate to the Ministry everyday." Harry said.

"I apperate to the lab. It's rather efficient."

"How has the research been going?"

"A little slow right now, but I think we are right on the verge of getting a breakthrough."

"That's great. Imagine, you being the one to cure Minnkin's disease!"

"I know. It's really exciting. So how has the Ministry work going?"

"Well, the American Secretary of Magic isn't backing off on the exports policy, but somehow we'll work things out."

"I hope so. I'm tried of reading it in the Daily Prophet everyday!" 

They talked lively about every topic from racing brooms (not Hermione's favorite topic), to Witch's Weekly's recent expose on Harry and Cara (not Harry's favorite subject.). They went for a stroll in Hyde Park together.

" Harry what are you looking for?" Hermione laughed at Harry. He was craning his neck up, his eyes to the sky.

"Nothing unparticular. This is the darkest place in the Greater London Area. Ideal for star gazing if you don't want to go out to the country side."

"Then why don't we take an excursion out there?"

"I don't know. I love this park, even if it is full of muggles. Oh look, Hermione, a shooting star!" He pointed to the sky. "Make a wish," replied Harry softly. Hermione shut her eyes softly, and made her wish.

"What did you wish for?" He asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't come true!"

"How convenient. Here, take my hand." Harry said holding his hand out to her.

"What are we doing? Where are you taking me, Harry?"

"You'll see." He smiled in the darkness as they apperated.

"Harry James Potter, where on this green earth are we?"

"The country side. Hey, you have to live while you can. You asked me why I didn't go out here to see the stars. So here we are." He smiled at her under the moonlight, his face shining with happiness.

"Simple pleasures of life…" Hermione replied as she sat down in the cold grass.

"And the funny thing is, I haven't felt this good about life in ages. I'm glad I ran into you at Diagon Alley. We need to go out more."

"How about next Saturday. My choice of location, however." She replied as Harry sat next to her.

"So you can think of something better than this Granger?"

"Oh, I'm not saying this wasn't fun. Of course it was. I was thinking of visiting another one of our good friends who happens to be studding all alone in America…"

"I just owled Ron the other day. I'd love to go visit him."

"Great. I'll send him a letter tomorrow."

"Life is good when you guys are around, you know? It's like perfection, Ron, you and me. It's like it's been written down that we be friends since the beginning of time." Harry put his arm around her.

Hermione just smiled under the moonlight, sat closer to her shinning boy, and hadn't felt this good in ages. 


	3. Madeline

Disclaimer- Do I even have to write this again? Oh and by the way, this chapter has some strong language, so just say I didn't warn you. It sort of pushes the PG-13 rating, but I think this will be one of the few chapters that I (or I sappose my _characters_) will swear harshly in. 

A/N: Ohand sorry about the 1st chapters screw up. Just ignore it, and go to this chapter. I'm still working out how post stories correctly. Well thanks to **Amberose** who reviewed my story. R&R please. Flame if you want. Be sugar sweet if you want. Just be honest please? This (if you couldn't tell…) is my first fan fic, and I need all the help I can get!!! Thanks guys! -instantkarma

Chapter 3- Madeline

"_out my window/memories/I'm dying inside/to know the way it should be/ even thought it was right/ in front of me/it's something I just couldn't see/ your lonely face/ your lonely eyes/ this is something you can't disguise/well it's not just me/then it's you…" _

Madeline, Hanson

Ginny's night started out as an innocent butter beer, leading to pint after pint of wizard's ale. Ginny drank alone until Rosemerta escorted her home at closing time.

"Ginny, here we go. Hermione will be home soon. You should have taken a potion, Ginny." Rosemerta said, sighing and covering her up

"Hermione is with Harry…she won't be home. They are probably shagging like dogs right now. I'm…I…I'm fiiiiine! I'm, a…a…a…big girl!" Ginny slurred 

"Take care of yourself, I'll see you." Rosemerta said a flicked the lights off in the lounge where Ginny was sprawled. She passed out fully dressed in her jeans and boots.

In morning, Ginny awoke to Hermione's muggle stereo blasting cheesy love songs from some one-hit-wonder American boy band. She rubbed her throbbing head and got up from the sofa.

"Hermione, will you shut off that poor excuse for music?" Ginny shouted up the stairs.

"What's that Gin?" Hermione shouted back down. 

Ginny stomped up the stairs, barged into Hermione's room and clicked to music off.

"I said, turn off that poor excuse for music" 

"What's your problem? I know you not a morning person, but you're never _this_ evil."

"I have a hang over." She replied moodily.

"Why didn't you take that potion? We have some in the cupboard."

"I wasn't expecting to drink. I was just going for a butter beer, and I guess somehow I started drinking wizard's ale."

"Wizard's ale? That stuff has a 90 proof. Muggle ale is 50 proof. No wonder you were drunk!"

"I know. Do we have any headache potion?"

"Yeah, it's the blue bottle." Hermione called as Ginny walked down the hall to the bathroom.

Draco Malfoy woke up in a strange room that wasn't his own.

"_Oh Merlin, who did I have a one night stand with this time?" _Draco thought. He looked to his left. The space was empty. He got up, stretched, his tall frame and started to get dressed. As he was buckling his belt, he saw a familiar figure leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey Samantha."

"Hey Draco." She said and then took a draw on her cigarette.

"Are you still on birth control?"

"Yea, don't worry about. I think we used a condom too. I'm not sure. For once I think I was more drunk than you."

"I thought you weren't allowed to drink on your shift?" Samantha was a bartender at the Three Broom Sticks.

"I was off when I saw you drinking with Ginny. For a minute I thought you were going to take her home."

"I almost slept with Ginny? Oh god, I must have been drunk."

"She looked just as lonely as you did." With that statement, it all came flooding back to him a hazy fog of last nights drunken revels.

_"Well, well, Draco Malfoy, didn't expect to see you here." Ginny half slurred. She was only a little tipsy._

"What did you think I did? Sit at home drinking from expensive crystal brandy decanters?"

"And smoking Cuban cigars, exactly what I thought." Ginny smiled and took a sip of her wizard's ale.

"Well, I was lonely so I came down here to see if I could take someone home for a drunk fuck."

"Drunk fuck? What a lovely term. Doesn't one night stand sound better?"

"Not to me. Because DF is exactly what it is."

"I haven't had a one night stand since I first got out of Hogwarts." Ginny replied, sounding nostalgic.

"And who was that with? Your hero Potter?"

"I really don't think that it is your business Malfoy_." Ginny hiccoughed in Draco's face._

"Your face is looking quite lonely to me."

"Yeah, is it?"

"And your lonely eyes, especially your eyes." He whispered silkily into her ear.

"Well I'm right in front of you. Never noticed me until you were drunk off your rocker?"

"That isn't true. I think you're sexy. I watch you everyday, jogging down the side walk in your high heeled shoes."

"If you didn't scream at me every time I'm late, maybe I won't have run!" Ginny was getting hostile.

"Hey, my memories lay out side that window. I can see the of Malfoy Manor from that top floor window."

"Oh poor baby Draco. You had a childhood full of expensive robes and summer holidays in the French Riviera. I really feel bad for you."

"You bring the worst out of me Ginny Weasley. If it's not me, then it's you."

"Hey Draco, I'm off my shift. Want to have drink with me?" Samantha said pulling on his arm.

"Just remember that Ginny. It's not me, it's you!" Draco shouted as Samantha dragged him across the pub. Ginny called a waiter over and asked for another pint.

"I did almost sleep with Ginny didn't I? Thanks for saving me."

"I wouldn't be that bad for you would it? I mean Ginny is a pretty girl."

"Yeah she is but she works for me."

"Oh bad idea."

"Exactly. Well I have to go. Lots of work to do on the new magazine. I'll see you later Samantha." He said picking up his cloak and running his hand though his messy white blonde hair.

A knock came to the door and Hermione got up to answer the door. Ginny's head was still aching a bit, but it was subsiding with the help of the potion.

"Good afternoon Hermione. How are you?" Ron replied from the door way.

__

"Oh god Ron, where did you come from? I thought you were in America!" Hermione squealed and hugged her friend. Ginny hurried to the door.

__

"Ronald Weasley, why didn't you tell us you were coming home?" Ginny laughed and kissed his cheek.

__

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I was just at the Burrow. When I heard that good old Percy was running for Minister of Magic, I had to come home!" He said has he walked into the living room.

"Looks like a bunch of girls live here!" Ron laughed.

"Very observant. Hey, guess what?" Ginny replied happily

"I don't know, what Ginny?" Ron said

"You are looking at the editorial writer for the new magazine, Phoenix Feathers!"

"Oh Ginny, that is brilliant! That's what you've always wanted to do!"

"I know. Hey Mione, why don't you ring Harry and tell him apparate here if he isn't busy."

"Good idea, Gin."

"That was my next stop. You guys were the closest to Hogwarts."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hermione asked, dialing Harry's number.

"Nothing. You'll see later." Ron smiled 

"


	4. Don't Cry For Me Argentina

Disclaimer- Still not mine. You still know which ones don't belong to me….

All song lyrics are noted in italics with the artist/band who wrote/performed them.

A/N: Hey kiddos! Please Review. I don't care if you say "You're a smelly monkey who eats her own poo. Oh yeah, you suck." It will help me try to fix the story so that it improves my writing as a whole. I'd also like to thank **Amberose **and **lunawriter **for reviewing.Thanks ya'll. If you have any ideas for a good songs for me to use, them e-mail me at brianna@givepeaceachance.com or write it in a review. Other wise, I'll just have to continue with more Hanson and Vanessa Carlton songs. And I know a lot of you guys out there in the noble fan fic land are punks, so give me ideas. I want it to be diversified! Gracias. -instantkarma

Chapter IV- Don't Cry For Me Argentina

"_the truth is I never left you/all though my wild days/my mad existence/I kept my promise/don't keep your distance…." _

Don't Cry For Me Argentina, from Evita, Time Rice and Andrew Lloyd Webber

Harry apperated in with a small pop.

"Ron, I thought you were staying in America until August?" Harry shook Ron's hand, and clapped him on the back,

"When I heard Percy was running for Minister of Magic, I had to come back and support him. Besides, America is brilliant, but I missed the UK, and home, and all you guys. Most of all you guys." Ron smiled at the trio.

Ginny stared at her brother. He was wearing jeans, with a US Quidditch team shirt. His hair was cut shorter, and was spiked with either magic or muggle hair products. And on his eyebrow gleamed an unsuspecting silver bar, pricing the skin.

"Ronald Weasley, you got your eyebrow pierced! I bet mum had a fit!"

"Well she did, but she'll get over it, like she got over Bill's earring. I don't think it's a big deal. I got a tattoo as well. Look." He said, rolling up the sleeve of his tee shirt, reveling a Gryffindor lion."

"Well, at least we know where your loyalties lie!" Harry joked.

"I can't believe you run off to the US an go crazy, mutilating yourself!" Hermione said disappointedly.

"Look at you, _Dr. Granger_, Medical researcher. I had to read in the Daily Prophet that your were made head of the Minkinn's Disease project!"

"I don't like to brag about it," Ron said, ears getting red with anger.

"Okay, that's enough. No fighting. Hermione, don't try to be Ron's mother. He already has one. Ron, don't be so short tempered." Ginny replied, steeping between them. Ron smiled at Hermione, and she rolled her eyes.

"So, Ron how what was America like?" Harry asked, sitting down in the wing chair.

"Well, very American. It wasn't as big of culture shock as I thought it would be. But let me tell you, Harry. Those girl over there, love an American accent!" He laughed and wiggled his eyebrows at him as he sat on the sofa with Hermione.

"Really. I guess that explains Hugh Grant's popularity there."

"No it's because he 'suffers' from fine wine disease!" Ginny laughed.

"Fine wine disease?" Harry questioned

"Being around me this long, I think you would have heard of this before. You know, men getting better with age, like Sean Connery, Collin Fur, and of course Hugh Grant." Hermione explained.

They sat and talked for a while, about Ron and America, and Percy's upcoming campaign dinner.

"Draco Malfoy is supporting Percy? I guess the little wanker has changed!" Ron laughed

"I quote, '_Who else is there to vote for? That idiot fudge? I think not.'_ " Ginny said in a silly and badly acted "Draco" voice.

"I thought I would never see the day of Malfoy being civil to a member of the Weasley family!" Ron replied astounded.

"Well, he's civil with me. On Monday, I start with Phoenix Feathers, so we will be in close proximity of each other." Ginny said almost optimistic 

"By the sound of your voice, Ginny, it sounds like your looking forward to it!" Harry said

"Well I am. Why wouldn't I? This is what I've always wanted since I was in my 3rd year. It's more than I can ever ask for." Ginny said. 

"_Was I just defending Draco Malfoy? What's my problem lately? Dinking my self off a cliff one night, and then defending Malfoy the next?" _Ginny thought. She kept her feelings on the inside. As the afternoon extended into late evening, Ron pulled Hermione to the side.

"Hey, I really need to talk to you. Can we go some place private?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"Let's go out here." She said, leading him out the back door to the patio. They sat on the swing as Hermione shivered.

"Did you miss me?" He asked, not looking at her.

"I was keeping busy enough to make myself think about it."

"Exactly like you, Hermione."

"What did you want me to do? Keep a life sized photo of you tacked on my wall and kiss it good night?"

"No, it's just, I missed you. Terribly."

"What about all those girl who love British accents? I bet they kept you from being lonely."

"Hermione, do you think I slept around when I was over there? I kept my promise. There's no need to keep your distance like we were never in a relationship."

"Is there now? How do I know? You could be lying to me right now. How can I trust a Ron Weasley I've never known before?"

"Just because I got a hair cut, an eyebrow ring, and a tattoo doesn't mean I'm not the same man I was when I left last September."

"Oh yeah? I seriously want to know why you did all these things. To rebel? To change yourself? To get people to like you? What did you do it for Ron, because I know the old Ron would probably called you a stupid prat and punched you in the nose before Harry or I could hold you back."

"I did this…for a change. I was tired of being 'good 'ol Ron Weasley. The quidditch fanatic, best friend and side kick of Harry Potter, the kid who was never really spectacular at anything.' I was trying to discover myself. That was what going to America was all about, Hermione. But I never really left you. What I learned in America was that I have all I need right here in Hogsmeade waiting for me to come home. You are what I need to discover. Not how to kill werewolves or banish banshees. I'm the same Hermione. The same person who promised to stay faithful. And I did. And now I'm back and all you can focus on is holes and ink on my body."

"Merlin knows what I thought every night, Ron. Things like '_I bet Ron is putting the moves on some hooker right now.' _and '_He probably never thinks of me.'_ when all I could think of was you, and your eyes, and your laugh, and God, you lips. You have no idea what it feels like, every Saturday night sitting home alone, waiting for your owl to tap on the window." She said, getting up from the swing, pacing back and forth.

"Do you think I would be break a promise to you? Hermione, I…I…don't know."

"Don't know what Ron." She spoke softly, standing in front of him.

"I love you, Hermione." He said, looking her in her dark brown eyes. Hermione's anger fled as fast as it had bubbled up.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to say that." She said, sitting next to him, her knees underneath her.

"Well, Hermione, you have no idea how hard it was to sit in Dark Arts classes, thinking of nothing but you, and your eyes, and you smile, and you lips." He said, loud enough for only her to hear. He placed his hand on her soft cheek, and gently kissed her. Hermione instantly kissed him back, frenzy for the feel of his lips pressing against hers.

"I love you too, Ron." She whispered in his ear while he placed kisses all around her neck and collar bone. He found her lips again, kissing her passionately.

Harry looked out of the back window, seeing Hermione and Ron snog like there is no tomorrow.

_"I should have made my move while I had the chance,"_ He thought, putting them curtain back to it's original place.


	5. Just Like A Pill

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, duh. All song lyrics are noted in italics and the name of the song with the artist/band who performed/wrote them.

a/n: Hola! Como estas? I was hopping to see more reviews by now, but well, we can't always get what we want! Sorry this chapter is really short, but I sort of ran out of words to say. As always. I feel an attack of writers block coming on. Anyways, if you want me to be more original with the songs, then I need your help! Hummm, I think I'll do MmmBop, next time. Just kidding. I wouldn't subject you to that horror. And I'm even a Hanson fan. But please? I'll love you for ever and be your best friend. Thanks a million! -instantkarma

__

Chapter V- Just Like A Pill

__

"I haven't moved from the spot where you left me/it must have been a bad trip/all of the other pills/they were different/maybe I should get some help/I can't stay on your life support/there's a shortage in the switch/I can't stay on your morphine/it's making me itch/I keep trying to call the nurse again/but she's being a little bitch/I think I'll get out of here…"

Just Like a Pill, Pink 

Hermione stayed on the swing, long after Ron had apperated back to the Burrow, where he was staying until he decided if he wanted to go back to America to finish University there, or to enroll here. Her thoughts wandered all around and through the topic of Ron.

"_Why does he think he can kiss me and make it all better? It just makes it worse, because when he kisses me, my mind melts and my legs turn into jell-o. And then he leaves, and the problem come back full force, driving me mad. God, he's just like a pill. When he's around, it's only a temporary fix, and when he's gone, it's even worse than when he's here! Why does my life have to be so complicated?" _Hermione thought, rocking the swing slowly back and forth. She faintly heard the back door open and close again. A weight sat down next to her on the swing.

"What did Ron have to say?" Harry asked, looking at her, worried.

"Well, you know he promised to stay faithful to our relationship while he was over there, but I can't shake this feeling that he is lying when he tells me he kept his promise."

"I don't know what to tell you. The only way to know for sure is to go into his memory, and I don't think Ron has a pensive that he draws his thoughts into.

"I know I should trust him, Harry, but I just can't bring myself to do it. And I don't know why. Maybe it's the way his hair stick up in all the right places now, or the way the light glints off his eyebrow ring."

"Hermione, Ron's the same Ron that he was when he left here. He just happen to put a spell on his hair, an extra hole in his body, and ink permanently embedded into his arm. I know Ron wouldn't break this big of a promise to you. He's the most trustworthy person I know. And you're his world, Mione. If you were lined up with all of the Miss Universe pageant girls, and Ron was told to say which one did he like the most, he would pick you. If he didn't then he's the biggest prat in the entire world. You deserve someone who will appreciate you."

"_Like me!" _Harry thought.

"I know. I just need space. He expects just to come waltzing back into my life after being away six months and just pick up where we left off. I don't think so Ronald Weasley!" Hermione said, jumping up, shaking a fist at Ron's invisible figure.

"Mione, you have a big decision. Stay with Ron, or fly solo for a while. And no one can make it for you. I wish I could help, but I'm not you. If I gave you the wrong advice, and then you made a bad hasty decision, then I'd never be able to forgive myself." Harry said, taking her hand. 

"I know, Harry. I just need sometime to brew over it. I just think Ron and mines lives are going in two different directions right now. I mean he's 19, and is acting like a rebelling 16 year old."

"He didn't get a chance to rebel when he was 16. Remember the whole Voldemort thing? Yeah, that was what happened when we were 16. We were quite busy." Harry replied.

Hermione sighed, lost in her own thoughts, while Harry's mind raced with options.

"_If I kiss her now, what would happen if she and Ron patch things up? What if me kissing her would be the deciding point of their split? What if they don't break up, and she finds another man, and I loose my chance again? And why am I having these thoughts about Hermione? She's one of my best friends. I can't think of her as an romantic figure! Or can I? Oh Merlin. Why does my life have to be so complicated?" _Harry sighed as well.

"What have you to sigh about?" She asked jokingly.

"More than you will never know." He said truthfully.

"Well why don't you start now, and then we'll see how long it actually takes?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because it involves people that you and I care about deeply."

"Oh, Harry. Why are you always like a locked dairy? Why don't you ever wear your heart on your sleeve?"

"Because I have to much baggage to even begin to hanging it off my arms for others to deal with."

"Baggage is a lot less heavier when you bear the load yourself, Harry James Potter. Just remember that when you feel like closing your emotions up in that bottle inside your head." Hermione said, looking strait into eyes, and then got up from the place where she had been sitting since Ron made his departure.

"Do you really want to know what's going on inside my head right now?"

"Yeah, I do Potter. I would really like to know." She said, he back to him. He walked slowly up behind her, and spun her around.

"This is what I have been thinking about since we graduated." He said, his nose nearly brushing hers. His lips pressed against hers softly, romantically, gently. She went ridged with surprise. Her wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. Hermione loosened up, and placed her hand on the back of his neck, playing with his hair. After long last he pulled away, her body still close.

"I'm sorry" Harry whispered, and looked away.

Hermione was surprised. "Sorry, for what?"

"For kissing you, for acting on an irrational feeling, for making your situation with Ron worse than it was before.

"You made up my mind Harry. I can't stay on Ron's morphine. It makes me feel like a helpless little girl. When you kiss me Harry, you make me feel, free. Free from Ron's medication, free from all my worries, free from…the world." She said, not pulling away.

"I don't want to hurt Ron…"

"Ron can go screw an American girl. I want to be with you, Harry." She said, and kissed him once more.


	6. I'd Do Anything

A/N: Hey guys, it's me. Well, who else would it be? Anyways, I'd like to thank **lunawriter **for the darling ideas, and** Demonstar** for reviewing. There was some else who reviewed too, but they didn't put there name. Review again if you would like to see your name on the page, and a crazy-like e-mail from me. I know it's not much, but when I get non-junk e-mail, it makes my day. Yes, I know I'm playing musical snogging with our lovely characters, but I promise, in this chapter I've stopped. So read my friends, and review por favor! 

Chapter VI- I'd Do Anything

__

"another day is going by/I think about you all they time/but you out there/and I'm here waiting/and I wrote this letter/in my head/because so many things were left unsaid/but now your gone /and I can't think strait/this maybe the one last chance/to make you understand/and I just can't let you leave me once again/I'd do anything/just to hold you in my arms/and try to make you laugh/somehow I can't put you in the past/I'd do anything/just to fall asleep with you/will you remember me/'cause I know I won't forget you…" 

I'd Do Anything, Simple Plan

"Get up you lazy bum! Get up! It's a Monday, and time for work. Rememberyour first day at Phoenix Feathers? Get out of bed, Virginia Weasley!" The alarm clock shouted from Ginny's side table. She smacked at it blindly, trying to turn off the voice that sounded very much like her mother's. She rolled out of bed, rubbing her sleep-ridden eyes. She stitched, and walked into her bathroom. She splashed water on her puffy face, and looked into the cabinet mirror.

"Oh Jesus! Why in the name Merlin are you standing in my bathroom?" Ginny said shrilly to the reflection of Draco Malfoy, dressed in his usual corporate muggle garb.

"Well one was just to see the reaction I just saw. Very good, Ginny. Ever consider trying out for a slasher movie?" Draco laughed.

"Will you get out of my house?"

"Not until you hear what I'm about to say. We have an employee meeting for Phoenix Feathers this morning."

"Okay, now leave." She said, brushing past him, turning on the shower.

"No, I won't be completely leaving. I brought you breakfast from Hunklebees. We need to talk."

"Talk? About what?"

"About your job, about my job. This isn't a personal thing, Virginia. It's not like I'm sitting you down, asking how your sex live is going." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, whatever, just get out of my bathroom so I can get a shower!" She said loudly, getting increasingly angry.

"Fine. I'm leaving. And for God's sake do something with your hair!" He said, and appeared out.

"Since when did Draco Malfoy care what I did with my hair?" She said to no one, and continued getting ready.

Draco sat down at the small kitchen table, looking at the take out boxes. His stomach was rumbling and he wished she would hurry up. Just them, she rumbled down the steeps, in her high heels 

__

"I wonder how she can practically run in those shoes?" Draco thought to himself. She was sticking what seemed to a muggle chop stick through her hair that she had twisted up. She got dinner plates from a cupboard, as well as silver ware. Draco opened the box that held croissants, and took one.

"So, Ginny, have you thought about the topic of your editorial?"

"Yeah, I have."

"Would you care to clue me in?" Draco smirked.

"Okay, yeah. It's about how men think it's bad to be 'whipped'."

"It is a bad thing."

"No it's not! Not if you don't make it be a bad thing. Say, you and I are in a relationship."

"A far-fetched notion, but, okay. We're in a relationship. Now what?"

"Now, let's say, one of you small amount of friends saw us in a fight, and you compromised with me to end the fight."

"Okay, so what's the big deal?"

"Exactly, what is the big deal? Until your friend is having lunch with you, and a bunch of other men, and he brings up the subject."

"I understand now. Your saying men wouldn't make a big deal about being 'whipped' if their mates didn't. So basically your saying men care more about their egos than their girlfriends?"

"Sometimes, yes." She said taking a bite of her scrambled eggs.

"That's not entirely true."

"Examples, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Alright, I buy my girlfriends flowers just because I want to."

"Not after a fight? Not after sex? Not if it's their birthday or whatnot?" Ginny raised her eyebrows.

" I do on those occasions as well, but I send them just because I care about them, out of the blue."

"Who, your girlfriend or flowers?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "My girlfriends."

Ginny smiled over her orange juice.

"Alejandro Sanchez is going to be on the cover of our first issue."

" You mean that hot Spanish model? That will get women to buy it, but what angle are you working for the men?"

"A photo spread of Sabrina O'Leary, the only girl on the Irish National Team. I think she is quite pretty, so I'm sure the rest of the male wizarding population will agree."

Now it was time for Ginny to roll her eyes.

"What, Weasley, are you jealous?"

"No, just the fact that we've just combined two out of three things shallow men want: big boobs and Quidditch."

"What's the third."

"Food."

"And how would you know, what men want?"

"I have six brothers. If there is one woman in the entire world who has figured out how you men think, it's me."

After they finished eating, they apperated to the office.

"By the way, Ginny, thanks for fixing your hair." Draco told her, walking down the hall.

"Your welcome. I'm just to lazy to do it in the morning. So it goes wild."

"Here, this way, the meeting remember?" Ginny stopped herself from making a turn to her office.

"Sorry, habit."

"Have you never been to the board room before?"

"No, not that I can remember."

"Then your in for a treat. I picked the theme today." Draco smiled truly for the first time that day.

"Theme, I don't understand." Ginny said confused. They reached a closed door, that had a gold plate that said **_"Board room 1- Phoenix Feathers"_**

"Go in first, I want to see your relation." he replied. Ginny gave him an odd look, and opened the door, not to a room, but a short hallway that lead to a large, lavishly carved oak door. She opened slowly, suspiciously. As soon as she steeped into the room, her black pinstriped business suit changed to one of deep red. Then she heard the deep, song on the phonies. To be correct, phoenixes, all perched on gold stands that matched their plumage. The long glossy table with about fifteen chair around it, stood in the middle. It was empty, minus the birds, who were singing together, in perfect harmony. Ginny smiled, and began to be in a better mood.

Hermione sat at her desk, hand on her throbbing head, filling out yet another useless report to the supporters of the MinKinn's project. She sighed, and couldn't concentrate.

_"Did I make the right decision with this thing? I trust Ron. I love Ron. But Harry. There's this feeling, of just, sheer happiness, when he was kissing me. I'm so confused!"_ She thought. Suddenly, an owl flew through the open window.

__

"Oh no, this is Ron's reply to my letter saying I couldn't see him anymore." Hermione took slow steady breathes, untying the letter from Ron's owl, Ares. It took a perch with Hermione's owl, Gaea. 

She slowly unfolded the letter, and began to read:

My Dear Hermione-

When I read your letter, I must say I was put into a state of shock. I wrote this perfect letter in my head, but now that I sit here and write this I know it won't come out right. There were so many things left unsaid in my heart, and I know, I need to say them. Hermione, I'd do anything for you. Maybe this is my last chance to tell you that all I want to do is be with you, kiss you, just even touch your hair. I'm surprised I even passed my classes in America because I can't think strait with out you. I'd do anything to make you laugh, to hear your voice, see your smile. Mione, I'm telling you the truth. I kept my promise to you. I don't know what else to say to make you understand. All I know is that I can't lose you again. I love you with all my being, If this letter doesn't convince you of anything, just remember me okay? Because I know I won't forget you.

All the Love In the World,

Ron.

A small tear ran down Hermione's face, and splashed on the letter, running the ink. She wiped her "silly" tears away, and got out a piece of parchment, to write back to Ron.

Dearest Ron-

I'm so confused right now, but letter help clear the clouds in my mind. I know you stayed faithful. I was just so worried, when you came back, you were so different. I knew somehow, you forgot about your little Hermione back home in Hogsmeade, thinking of you, feeling lonely at night. I needed someone, who wasn't different for those few minutes, to identify me. So, Harry was there. And now that I look back on it, it was rather silly. I should have retrained myself. Now I broke my end of the promise. Will you forgive me Ron? I want it to be like it was before you left. I'm all messed up inside, and I need to see you soon. I don't want to sit here alone, and cry by myself. 

Yours,

Hermione

"Good job, Weasley, fielding those questions from the financers. I'm quite surprised" Draco said. 

"What, did you think I was think or something? I may not have been brilliant at Hogwarts, but I'm not a 16 year old girl anymore." Ginny said walking back to her office, her outfit changed back it's original, some what boring black.

"No, it's just your first day on the job. And I don't think your thick. I think you are rather clever. Your right you weren't brilliant at Hogwarts. But your common sense smart. Which is a very good thing to have in the Journalism industry.

"Thanks. Oh, and for the job to. I really need this opportunity."

"I know you'll work hard." Draco smiled at her. He'd been smiling at her since the incident at the Three Broom Sticks. 

__

"Why am I doing that? Smiling at Ginny Weasley like she's a friend. She isn't a friend, she works for me! But she does look nice, in that little suit…God, what am I thinking?" Draco mentally slapped himself. There are some problems that need to fixed.

"I'll do my best, you can count on that."

"Ginny, what are you doing tonight?" He asked without thinking.

__

"What are you doing? This is Ginny Weasley_! You can't go out on a date with her!" _Draco's mind screamed, but his heart had taken over, discarding all logical thoughts

"Nothing…why?"

"Since we are going to be working closely together, I think we need to get to know each other better."

"Okay, yeah." Ginny was confused. Was he asking her out on a date?

"How about we meet at the Three Broom Sticks and then, we'll apperate to my loft?"

"Alright, what time?"

"How about 6:00, is that okay?"

"Sure, I have to go, I still have to draft that editorial…" She trailed off, putting her hand on the door knob.

"Oh, well see you."

"Yeah, at 6:00." Ginny smiled shyly, and went inside her office, shutting the door behind her.

__

"Shit! I just asked her on a date. I can't back out now. Damn it. What's my problem?" Draco rubbed the back of his neck and continued down the hall to his office.


	7. Game Of Love

A/N: Wow, I churned out this chapter really quick. Hahaha, you might want to shoot me at the end, leaving the goooood stuff for next chapter. And there is goooood stuff coming, in this chapter, and new character (mine, not JKR's), inching a little bit closer to some Draco/Ginny action. But it will get better. I promise. I'm just building to a terrific twist, winky, winky. Thanks to **LaughingGasGirl **for reviewing like a good little reader should. Review por-favor, mis amigos! Oh yeah, and e-mail me if you want to! I lurve getting e-mail. My addy is brianna@givepeaceachance.com

Chapter VII- Game Of Love

__

"tell me/just what you want me to be/one kiss/and boom you're the only one for me/so please tell me why/you don't come around no more/because right now I'm crying outside the door/of your candy store/'cause it takes a little bit of this/a little bit of that/it started with a kiss/and now we're off track/a little bit of laughs/a little bit of pain/it's all in this game of love…"

Santana featuring Michelle Branch, Game of Love 

Hermione wrote another letter to Harry, saying their relationship couldn't be under the category of "romantic". When Harry received it, sitting alone in his flat, trying to catch up on some work. He read it carefully, over and over again, trying to make sure his brain was interpreting it correctly.

"I bet he sent her flowers and chocolates and begged for her to take him back." he said, crumpling the parchment with her neat handwriting. He sighed and slouched down in his chair. 

__

"I don't ever want to hear Ron say 'I always get the raw deal!' again. He got Hermione, and what do I end up with? An empty flat, and an aching heart." He thought. He needed someone to talk to. But who? On his desk was a letter from a pen friend he had ever since he was in his 5th year.

__

"Gwen! She'll know, and she'll help."

Gwen was a student at Beaxubantons. They had been sending each other letters on and off over the years and became quite close friends. Gwen lived in Paris, France. She was an artist for the muggles as well as wizards. Harry had a few of her paintings hang on his walls. He quickly grabbed is money bag and apperated. He ended up at the top Montmartre, just outside of Paris. She lived on the 5th floor of the red apartment building. He mounted the stairs and began to climb. He hoped she was home. He knocked quickly on her door, number 45-F. The door opened to a small woman in a painters smock. He long blonde curly hair was held back in a braid, with frizzy curls popping out every which way.

__

"Harry! What 're you doing 'ere?" Her accented English stood out like a sore thumb.

"I need someone to talk to. Are you busy?" He ask, wringing his hands together.

"Oh no. I was just trying to get zome inspiration…." She trailed off, going into the small kitchen, "Would you like something to drink Harry?" she asked, leaning on the open refrigerator door.

"Do you have any wine?" He asked, needing some alcoholic distraction.

"Of course. 'Hat sort of French woman would I be with out wine?" She laughed, and brought out a tall bottle of deep red wine, and two wine glasses.

"Thanks, Gwen."

"So, 'hat is your problem?" She asked, after taking her first drink.

"Well, you know Hermione Granger, right?"

"She is your best friends, yes?"

"Yeah, well, Ron went to study in America, and he made a promise to stay faithful to her. But he just came back and he got his eyebrow pierced, cut his hair, and got a tattoo of the Gryffindor lion on his arm." he said.

"Alright, now what does thiz all have to do with you?" 

"Hermione got upset, because he had changed to much. She was sure that he broke his promise. So she needed some to understand her…and well, I've had these….feelings for her, for quite a while. I was to shy to tell her. So, she was upset, and I well, kissed her. I was scared she didn't feel the same way. But then, she kissed me back. And she said that she didn't want to be with Ron. She wanted to be with me. But I just got this letter from her that said she changed her mind. I'm so confused. I know Ron just came in there and swept her off her confused feet and offered her the moon and the stars. Things he can't give her." He finished his out pour of emotions, keeping his face blank, as always.

"Oh, Harry. I am zo zorry. I can ze why you're upset." She smiled at him from her stool, near her half painted canvas.

"I need, I don't know what I need."

"A vacation, perhaps?"

"Yeah, I need a vacation. A vacation from Hermione and Ron, wallowing in their bliss."

"So you can wallow in your own pity?" Gwen said.

Harry sat stunned. "My own pity?"

"Harry, the only way to make yourself feel better about thiz whole situation is to, well, forget about it. I know it zounds, well, stupid. But I don't know what else to zay. Try to be 'appy for your friendz. Try to be civil with Ron. Try to be normal with Hermione. I know it'z not what you want to do, but Harry what other choices do you have? 'Othing, unless you want to ruin your friendships that I know you hold zo dear."

Harry sat a minute, drinking his wine slowly.

"I know your right, Gwen. It'll be hard, but there is no other option."

"I know Hermione broke your heart, and Ron burned your anger, but don't let little sins totally change your life."

"I still want them to be my friends. I still want them in my life. It's all in the game of love. I mean it was like, one kiss, and boom, she was the only one for me. It was like I was a kid, waiting outside the door of her candy store. Like, I got a free sample, and didn't have enough money to buy the whole product."

" Oh Harry, you know it wasn't like that. You know Hermione would never just bait you on. Harry, why don't you stay here for a while? Do you have to be at work tomorrow? Why don't you take tomorrow off and you can be a tourist with me? I've lived here for a year, and I still haven't been to Le Louvre!"

"Your kidding me? I thought that would be the first place you went!"

"No, not really. I was to busy juggling school, work, billz, painting. Trying to "keep afloat", I think you would zay." She smiled, remembering the coined phrase.

"Yeah. Exactly." Harry said drinking his last gulp of wine.

Ginny sat in the lounge, running a hand though her dishelmed hair.

__

"Is this a date_, or just something crazy that only Draco Malfoy would do? Or am I just going off the deep end, and dreamed him asking me on a date. I know I wanted it…Wait! What? I didn't want him to ask me on _date!_ For Merlin's sake, Virginia, he's a Malfoy. He hates your family. He hates Harry. He hates Hermione. What is my problem???" _Ginny questioned her self, her head in her hands. Was she really going mad? She looked at her watch with now said, where the 6 would be, there was the words "Date with Draco"

"IS ISN'T A DATE!" she screamed at her watch, but the begrudging words didn't move. She groaned and rubbed her temples. Hermione was still at her lab. Ginny realized she was still in her strict business suit, and she went up to hr room to change her clothes to her favorite pair of old, comfortably worn blue jeans and an old shirt of Ron's that she stole from him several years ago.

"Well if he wanted to get to know Ginny Weasley, he'll get to know me, minus the pinstripe suits and stiletto shoes." She smiled proudly at her messy appearance, and wondered what Draco would say when she walked into the pub.

Draco sat at the pub, examining the tiny scrubbed table meant for two. He had changed his clothe as well. He was wearing stylish jeans with a light blue button up shirt, closed half way up, with a tight white tank top underneath. He drummed his fingers, impatiently waiting for her.

__

"Why am I being so anxious for? It's only Ginny. She's only a Weasley. But you did ask her out on a date… It's not a date_ it's a 'meeting'….Your not a the publishing company, so it's a date! I hate her family, I hate her friends, so why don't I hate _her?!"His mind was wandering, creating and internal conflict. The bell over top of the door to the bar jiggled, heralding someone's entrance. He looked up quickly only to find two winkled old witches with gold slippers on their tired elderly feet and bright red lick stick gracing their would-be-young lips. He drummed his fingers some more. 

_"She's late."_ he thought bitterly. He hated to be kept waiting. Seconds ticked past, although they seemed like hours to Draco. Was he waiting just to see her porcelain cheeks, her pink lips, her impractical shoes, her fiery hair, left forgotten among her beauty?

__

"Beauty?" He asked himself like he was crazy. That same moment, the bell jiggled merrily once more, only to reveal the subject of his wandering thoughts. Her cheeks looked flushed pink, like she ran here.

_"Why doesn't she just apperate?"_ he asked himself.

"Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time…" She smiled and sat down at the seat across from him at the table. Her hair was pulled into a lose pony tail.

"Nice to see you dressed up for occasion!" Draco said sarcastically, motion to her outfit.

"You said you wanted to get to know me better. I don't always dress in business suits. She said matter-of-factly.

"That's true."

"It's good to see you don't always wear three piece suits." She smiled at his casual dress, the tight undershirt showing off his defined chest, making her feel silly for staring so obviously.

"Would you like to apperate right now?" he asked her, standing up, his 6'3'' frame towering over her 5'2''.

"Sure, let's go." She smiled at his shyly, as he took her hand, and they both apperated to his apartment in West Hogsmeade.


	8. Black and White People

A/N: Hey y'all, I have some interesting bit of History for you, concerning Draco. We are learning about ancient Greece, and there was this tyrant (a ruler of a city-state that took things on single-handedly) named Draco. He imposed harsher laws, like putting people to death for stealing a cabbage. Ouch! But they were good for civilization as a whole because he was the 1st one to put out public record of them. Before only law enforcers (aka- aristocrats) knew what the laws were and charged people bigger fines, and pocketed the difference. So Draco helped, but he also killed a lot of people. Oh well, I still love him. I'd like to thank, **samy, Luna Writer, Gigaku **for reviewing! And y'all who haven't yet…please? It really makes me excited to read anything about it. Even if it's bad!

Chapter VIII- Black and White People

__

"fall on real life/is anybody left there sane/I'll just slide on over/and except fate/it's bound to be a powerful thing/if it's just that you're weak/can we talk about it/it's getting so damn creepy/just. nursing this ghost of a chance/the fiction, the romance/and Technicolor dreams/of black and white people…"

Black and White People, Matchbox 20

Ginny found herself standing in a surprisingly modest flat.

"What did you expect? The tajsma hall?" He asked her, shoving his hands idly in his pockets.

"I don't know. Just nothing, this, normal…" she said, looking around. The walls were white, and most bare apart from a few posters of quidditch players, and framed canvases of some interesting art. The furniture was a steep up from hers and Hermione's, however. He had a leather easy chair, a sofa and love seat that didn't match, and two end tables with modest muggle electric lamps on them.

"I thought Hermione and I were the only magical people to have electricity in their home in Hogsmeade." She said.

"You know what, I think muggles had a good idea with this stuff. More than likely the only good idea they've ever had, but still. It keeps it much warmer in the winter, the lights burn brighter." He said tossing his brown leather shoes off in a corner . Ginny stared down at her own beat up hiking boots, now resenting her decision to go _a natural_.

"Should I take my shoes off too?"

"If you want to. I don't really care. I have a house elf that comes in every week and cleans for me."

"Some things never change." She smiled, remembering Hermione's crusades for house elf liberation. She took her shoes off and placed them next to his.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Can I have some tea? Do you have any tea?" She asked, mocking Draco by putting her hands in her old jeans' pockets. 

"Yeah. I never drink it, though. I save it for when my mother decides to pop in for a visit." He went into the kitchen, leaving the door open behind him, so Ginny could see his activity. He put a kettle over the stove and turned it on. While it was heating up, he got out a tea bag with a cup and saucer.

"Go ahead and sit down. It will be ready in a minute. Do you want cream or sugar?" He yelled into the other room

"A little of both please!" She shouted back at him. She sat on the small sofa, because it was facing the kitchen door. A few minutes passed, and she heard to the kettle whistle, signaling the water was hot. He came back in the room, sitting her hot tea in front of her, and sitting himself down with a glass of cold pumpkin juice in his other hand. He sat surprisingly close to her, and it made Ginny a little uncomfortable. 

"That's another interesting thing, your not drinking expensive wine or brandy from crystal decanters?

"What would make you say that? Nothing I have here was bought by my father. He disowned me when I refused to become a Death Eater. I was cut from the will. All I have I worked to get." He looked at her sourly, like the conversation but a bad taste in his mouth.

"So you don't drink?" she looked at him skeptically. She knew very good and well when he turned sixteen, he celebrated by sneaking out of the school and having a party at the Three Broom Sticks, and they didn't just drink innocent butter beer.

"I didn't say that. I only drink on the weekends. I wouldn't want to get up on week days if I drank." He said smiling, and leaning back on the couch.

"Okay, so I know three things about you, Draco Malfoy. You wear Italian leather shoes, you only drink on the weekends, and you like to wank off." She smiled slyly, and pulled out a magazine from in-between the couch cushions.

Draco's face admeditally turned a bight pink, making is pale complexion look like a rosy cheeked school boy.

"Don't worry about it. I can track these things down somehow. I always found my brother's in the most unusual places, in the cupboard with the pots that Mum never used, inside the shade of a lamp, behind books in the book case. They were very useful black mail tools." She said and placed the nudey magazine back in it's place. Draco forced a smile, mentally making a note to put it somewhere different when she left.

"Well what I know about you Virginia Weasley, is that you look good in stiletto heels, or hiking boots, you enjoy eating turkey and cheese sandwiches for lunch everyday, you take cream and sugar in your tea, you don't give yourself enough credit, your face reminds me of a porcelain doll's…" He trailed off, getting closer to her.

"Not everyday…" she said weakly, trying to ignore the fact that his lips were so close to her face. She smelled is handsome aftershave, and wanted him to be near.

"Draco, this…I can't. We can't nurse this little ghost of a chance. It won't work. I mean it's all fiction, all crazy romantic ideas…." She looked away, trying to escape his gray stare.

"Ginny, I'll just slide over, and let fate take it's course. I…we, can't ignore it any longer. It's been pulling at my heart strings for weeks, making me…us insane. This is real life, Ginny. This is what is supposed to happen. I can feel it, right here." He said, ignoring her turned eyes. He put his hand on his heart. Ginny gulped, and looked back over at him.

"My brothers would have a fit."

"They'll have a fit no matter who you date." He said matter-of-factly.

"You just don't fall on real life like this. You just don't fall into relationships with people you would never dream of. Draco, you're a black and white person, trying to dream in color."

"So are you Ginny, you dreamed in Technicolor every day. Until I gave you a chance you really see your spectrum." He said, still close, his breath smelled pleasantly like sweet pumpkins. His lips were full and wet.

She turned her face back to him. "What did we get ourselves into?" She questioned, looking him at last in the eyes.

"It's bound to be a powerful thing Ginny. We're too different to ignore each other." He took her hand. To his touch, Ginny softened, letting her guard down. She noticed a change in the normally determined eyes of Draco. Was it…hope? 

"Ron's going to have your head on a platter you know?" She whispered in his ear, her hair brushing against his cheek. He leaned in, and placed a feathery kiss on lips.

"I don't care, as long as I still get to touch your lips." He said, his mouth brushing hers as he formed the words. She leaned in, pressing her lips onto his. He snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. Ginny draped hers about his neck, daring him to never pull away. They kissed until Ginny felt wild and trembling. Their faces flushed with wanting, Ginny pulled away.

"What…?" Draco said confused. His brain had melted into their kiss, and felt stupid not being able to formulate a more intelligent sentence.

"If we don't stop now, we'll end up somewhere I, and you also, aren't prepared to go." She said, trying to keep her breaths slow and claming, taking all her will not to place her mouth on his once more.

Draco breathed, staring at her. As much as she was right, she was wrong. He wanted to wake up to see her sleeping figure next him, her hair spread about the pillow. But he didn't want Ginny to regret anything, including a being that had his blood flowing though it's veins.

"Your right, but I don't want you to be….away from me." He said, pushing his hair away from his eyes. Ginny smiled, she like the way the hair fell in his eyes, and he brushed it away only seconds later, just for it to happen again and again. Her face was still flushed and hot, trying to slow down her racing heart and hormones.

"I better go, it will take a good five minutes to walk home." She said, getting up. It was 9:30, and she still had work to do.

"Why don't you just apperate?" He asked. Draco had been wondering on that question for ages, when she was late to work. She wouldn't be late if she apperated.

"I can't. I never passed my test." She said embarrassed.

"Here, come here." He took her hand, and they apperated to Ginny's door steep.

"I'll help you study, and you'll pass it. How about we study this weekend and we'll go to have you take the test next?" He asked, still holding her hand.

"I can't, and you can't either. Remember, Percy's campaign dinner? This Saturday?"

"So, you'll take it the week after next, no problem." He smiled at her.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. I need all the help I can get. I'll see you tomorrow." Ginny replied, turning to unlock her door.

"Wait, Ginny. I don't even get a kiss good night?" He asked, putting on a pouty look,

"Right on the door steep? For everyone to see?"

"What do we have to risk?" He asked, and didn't wait for an answer. He placed a passionate, sweet kiss on her mouth, leaving her wanting more.

"Your head it what you have to risk." She said, giving his hand a squeeze. She unlocked the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow" She said. He still had a hold of her hand.

"Draco, I have work to do. I can't be with you every second, you know." She said, trying to sound stern, but she failed miserably.

He lift her hand up to his mouth, and place a single kiss on the top of her hand. She looked at his surprised,

"I'll miss you tonight Ginny, but I will see you tomorrow." He smiled a handsome smile at her, and then disappeared with a pop.

Ginny sighed at the space where Draco had been standing.

__

"What have I gotten myself into?" she thought, and continued into the house.

Harry awoke to the smell of butter and coffee. He slowly opened his eyes, remembering he stayed the night a Gwen's apartment. He rolled over, and feel hard onto the floor. He saw a pair of coming near him, and he heard Gwen's voice.

"Oy! 'Arry, what are you doing?" She asked, helping him up from the floor, suppressing a giggle fit.

"I forgot how limited space was on a sofa." He said, once he was standing.

"You're going to 'ave a very nasty bruise on your head!" She said, arching her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, it will add to the dramatics of my scar!" He joked, rubbing the spot where his forehead made contact with the floor.

"Your right. It lookz much more manly! Let's have zome breakfast, and then we'll go out, if your head is alright." She said, guiding him to her kitchen table.

"Oh no, I'll be okay. I've survived much worse." Harry smiled at her worries, and butted a croissant.

"That is true, my friend. Come, and eat, and then we will go pay six euros to see mummies and priceless art!" She said pouring him a cup of coffee.

Hermione was talking to her mother on the phone they had installed at hers and Ginny's house. She stood with her back to the foyer, where Ron apperated in, unheard in Hermione's ears.

"Yeah, I have enough money. Yes, we can pay the bills. Ginny just got a higher paying job Mum, we can handle him. Yes I know your just looking out for us…" She sighed and rubbed her temples. Ron sneaked into the open kitchen door, he stood close to her, nearing breathing down her neck. She still wasn't aware of his presence.

"There's nothing wrong Mum, Ron's home."

"Yes, he's home, he's been home for a week."

Ron smiled, this was his chance. "Not only his is home, he's right here." He whispered in her open ear, wrapping his arms around her wait. She "eeped" in surprise, trying not to alert her mother to anything.

"Nothing Mum, just dropped something…" She said while Ron started to place small kisses down her neck and collar bone.

"I didn't tell you because uh…I wanted to uh….avoid this exact conversation." She said, trying to keep her mind on her mother, and not the kisses being placed on her shoulders. 

"Me and Ron are doing great…Mum, I have to, what? NO! Mother, I really don't want to talk to you about this…" His fingers slipped up her up shirt, making swirling patterns on her stomach. She tried to suppressing her laughter, his hands tickling her.

"Mum, nothing like that, no I'm sure, I have work to do Mum. Yes on the MinKinn's project. Yeah, I'm sure I don't want to go back to school to be a teacher." Hermione said while Ron's hands travel further up her torso. 

She gasped, as Ron unhooked her bra. "Mum, I really have to gooooo…" She said, dragging out the last word as took the phone from her hand and put it in the cradle on the wall.

"My mum is going to be so upset, hanging up on her." She turning around, hands on her hips. 

"You know you like it." He said, putting his hands over hers.

She rolled her eyes at him, and leaned in to kiss him.

"So…where am I going to sleep tonight?" He said, still holding her close.

"I have the day off tomorrow…" She smiled.

"Even better. We can sleep in." He winked at her, and in one swift motion, he picked her up in his arms, and carried her upstairs to her room.


	9. Ghost of You and Me

A/N: This a very angst-y chapter, except for the lovely Draco/Ginny fluff. Oh how I lurve it! I took me a while to write this. Good Jeebees, I thought I would never get finished! I just couldn't decide on song. I actually considered changing it yesterday, and I'm glad I didn't. I like it, even if Harry if feeling extremely sorry for himself! Thanks to Luna Writer for being a good fin-ficcy friend, and pink-crane for reviewing!  
  
  
Chapter IX- The Ghost Of You and Me  
  
"I've seen a lot of broken hearts/go sailing by/phantom ships/lost at sea/oh one of them is mine/raising my glass/I sink a toast /to the midnight sky/I wonder why the stars don't seem to guide me…"   
The Ghost Of You and Me, BBMak   
  
It was Friday, and Ginny was counting the seconds Draco came knocking on her door, to take her back to his apartment. She drummed her fingers on the hard wood desk.  
"This is so stupid. What am I going this to my self for? I know it's Draco, and I really like him, but sitting here watching my watch isn't helping matters any!" She said to her self, running her hand through her hair. She looked up at her door, where Draco stood, laughing at her. She looked down embarrassed, slouched down in her wheel chair.  
"Don't worry, Ginny dear. I was saying the exact thing at 1:00 today." He smiled that now familiar smile,   
"I talk to myself all the time. I just don't expect for my boyfriend to sneak up on me!" She said, then stopped her smiling. Boyfriend. Was he her boyfriend? We're they officially dating yet?  
Draco caught her eyes, and looked at her.  
"Do…do you consider me your boyfriend?" He faltered. Those were words he has wanted to hear since that first night in his lounge.  
"That's what I said, wasn't it?" She said, raising her eyebrows.  
"Well, my girlfriend, do you want to leave now. I'm cooking tonight!" He said with a strange kind of excitement.  
"Draco Malfoy? Cooking? I'd pay to see it!"  
"Well, I am Virginia Weasley, and it will be good. How about we cook together?"  
"You just want some help." Ginny scoffed, getting up and throwing her messenger bag over her shoulder, Draco didn't carry any burdens of work with him.  
"Yeah, I do, but I also want to kiss you until we both feel like we are going to die of happiness." He said truthfully, pulling her close, wanting to kiss her.  
"You know, if we start kissing now, we'll never make to your apartment!" She said, raising her eyebrows.  
"I know your right. Well lets go." He said, taking her hand.  
When they were standing in Draco's lounge, Ginny threw down her bag on the couch, and kicked off her heels.  
"Do you want to start studding for your apperation test tonight too?" He asked, loosening his tie.  
"Sounds good to me. Hey can I use your bathroom to change? I don't want to be sitting around her in my work clothes." She said pulling a pair of jeans and a oversized tee-shirt out of her bag.  
"Why do you have to ask? It's not like I'm going to say 'No Ginny, because I hate you!'" He laughed and rolled his eyes.  
"It's polite to ask before you take!" She replied walking away from him and down the hall. He followed her.  
"You know what, changing my clothes sound like a good idea." He said, his tie now balled up in his fist. Ginny raised her eyebrows, her trademark expression, and shut the bathroom door in his face. She quickly changed, feeling a little more herself in her casual clothes. She quickly braided her long, wild red hair back down her back, and exited the bathroom to find Draco exiting his room the same time. He was wearing a pair of vintage-looking jeans, and tee-shirt that said "Quidditch World Cup--Ireland Team" on the front in green letters. His usually neat-in-a-messy-way hair was sticking up at odd angles, like he had just ran his hands through it frantically.  
"Nice hair." She said, smiling up at him  
"Nice braid." He said, tugging on it.  
"I didn't think you wanted to eat my hair when we are cooking." She replied, pulling the braid to her front, inspecting it.  
"Yeah, that would be a good idea!" Draco winked at her, wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding her to the kitchen.  
"So, what are we making, Master Chef Draco?" She said sarcastically.  
"Chicken stir-fry." He replied, once they steeped foot though the door way.  
"Oh that's easy. I thought you had something like duck a'la orange on the menu."  
Draco rolled his eyes. "I know my limits." He brought out thawing chicken breasts out of the refrigerator, along with a variety of vegetables in a bag that looked like it came from a muggle store.  
"Did you buy these at a muggle produce store?"  
"Yeah, so? They have fresher produce, and they're more organic."  
"Organic? These were grown with out magic?"  
"Yep. Pure and simple."  
"Is there any trace of the Hogwarts Draco Malfoy whose favorite phrase was 'I hate Mudbloods and Muggles'?"   
"One good thing I learned from my father was not to discriminate, because then people will discriminate against you."  
"Your father told you that?" Ginny asked, amazed.  
"No, I figured that out from my father." He said putting a pot on the stove and lighting it with his wand.  
"Do you want me skin these?" She asked, pointing to the vegetables on the counter.  
"Yeah. I think you have to cut the pea pods in half, so they aren't so big, slice the water chestnuts, cut the celery, broccoli, and peppers."  
Ginny put her hands on her hips. "You think I'm going to do this all by my self?"   
"No, of course not, babe." He said, reaching over and tugging on her hand.  
"Good, because if you did then you have another thing coming!" She laughed and squeezed his hand back. He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. He leaned in, placing his lips on hers, both of them feeling instantly warm and welcome.  
  
  
  
  
Harry sat on a muggle boat, heading across the English channel, back to England. The ministry had sent him to France to investigate some "dark" activity, that was really a bunch of under-aged wizards playing mean pranks of a few elderly witches who were witnesses to one of Voldemort's many killings. He raked his hands though his messy black hair, trying to relax.   
"What has been eating at me lately?" He thought, taking a drink of his muggle beer. He was sitting on the deck out side of the ship, the cold sea air whipping his face, making it a raw red color. A French couple walked by, hold their hands tightly, as if they didn't grip so hard they would loose each other.  
"That's what is bothering me. Hermione." His mind echoed the name several times as he looked out to see all the other ships with their ghostly lights maneuvering their way around barges, hover crafts and cruise boats like the one Harry was riding. Another man sat on a bench alone, looking very much like Harry had a few minutes ago. Lonely disturbed, angry at the world. He stopped a boat worker and asked for another beer.  
"He's another broken heart, just sailing along, captaining a lost ship in the sea of love." Harry thought. He picked up his beer, "A toast to those stars that are supposed to guide a ship. To my miserable midnight sky." He guzzled the rest of his beer, wishing he was home in his bed, instead of thinking of Hermione, feeling cold, stripped, and raw. The feelings just didn't come from the wind and salty sea air. 


	10. Papa Don't Preach

A/N: I know what you're thinking…"Papa don't preach? Ginny's….pregnant?" NO! Ginny/Hermione isn't pregnant. No one is! It's metaphorically speaking, like baby=Draco. So yeah…don't take it literally. Because it isn't intended like that. I'd like to thank **LaughingGasGirl **and **Luna Writer **for being segregate muses, until my mine decides to come back from her vacation in the Bermuda Triangle. 

Chapter X- Papa Don't Preach 

_"Papa I know you're going to be upset/because I was always your little girl/but you should know by now/I'm not a baby/you always taught me right from wrong/I need your help daddy please be strong/I maybe be young at heart/but I know what I'm saying/the one you warned me all about/the one you said I could do with out…..Papa don't preach/I'm in trouble deep/please/Papa don't preach/ I've been loosing sleep/but I've made up my mind/I'm keeping my baby/ooh-ooh/I'm gonna keep my baby…Daddy daddy/if you could only see/how good he's been treating me/you'll give us your blessing now /because we are in love…"_

Madonna/Kelly Osborne, Papa Don't Preach

Ginny snapped open her eyes to find Draco and his observant gray eyes studding her face. She remember it all, the dinner they barely ate before they were kissing wildly on the sofa. They were about to rip each others clothes off right then and there, but Draco led her upstairs, where they willingly feel into bed, after just one week of seeing each other. It was the best sex Ginny had ever hand, though she had not much to compare it to, although she had a feeling that Draco will probably be the best she would ever have.

"Good morning, my porcelain doll." He smiled at her, his hair rumpled from sleep and other activities. A chuck of his blonde feel in his eyes, he left it here, still staring at her.

"I love the way your hair falls in your face." She said, leaning over, and kissed him briefly on the lips, afraid of her morning breath.

He smiled at her, pulling her closer to him, feeling the warmth coming from his body.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"9:30. Do you have somewhere to be?" He asked, worrying. He didn't want this to end just yet.

"Not just to the hair dressers, and then to the Burrow before the campaign dinner." She said.

"Oh, that is tonight, isn't it?" He said.

"Yeah, are you still going?"

"I promised Percy didn't I?"

"You know, they don't know about this yet. Hermione doesn't even know, and I live with her."

He frowned. "Do you not want anyone to know?" He asked

"No…it's not that, I just didn't know, where it was going. I didn't want to tell my mother I was dating a Malfoy, just to see a note laying on my desk the next day, saying 'I can't see you anymore.' And there is no point in drawing up Ron, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie if I don't need to." She said, a note of happiness in her voice. Relationship, Malfoy, dating, all words that Ginny loved to say when pertaining to Draco.

"In due time, my dear, in due time. What time do you have to leave to get your hair fixed?"

"5:30. I have a port key lined up to take me from Hogsmeade to the Burrow after that. Mum wanted us all to go together, in a ministry car."

"In a car? Why?"

"My Dad is quite fond of them. And Percy can get anything from the Ministry. They really want rid of Fudge. He's to old for the job now, Been in too long." She said pushing her red tresses behind her ears.

"Well we've got this room for two.." He said wanting to be joined once more on of the most intimate levels. He began to trail soft kisses on her collar bone down, tickling her and making her giggle.

"And we have the afternoon…" She said, trying to keep her child-like laughs to herself.

"Even better." He said, and pulled the sheets around them.

Hermione finally heard Ron stirring in the bed, he back to him. She turned around to see him, waiting for his eyes to open. From past experiences, Ron was like a ton of bricks to get out of bed in the morning. He sat up, and stretched his arms above his head, and finally laid his eyes on Hermione who was donning his "New York City Lights Quidditch Team" tee-shirt. He smiled at her from bed, still naked, but stood up and wrapped the crisp white sheet around his waist. 

He kissed her, and said "You have no idea how long I have waited to be with you again."

"About 6 and a half months." She said, being a smart alek.

"It seemed like a million years." He said, looking down at her.

"I know." Hermione said, "Come on, we'll make breakfast!" She pulled him towards the door, but Ron stood planted to the carpet.

"But 'Mione, it was a very long six months." He said, whispering in her ear. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ronald Weasley…!" She tried to sound angry, but her voice melted into a softer, golden tone.

"But you still love me." He smiled mischievously and they feel into bed.

Harry groaned, rubbing his throbbing. 

"Ughhh, how many beers did I drink on that boat?" He asked him self, rolling over on his side, looking at his clock, that said "Get Out Of Bed". He had a hangover, and couldn't even remember how he got home from the dock. Harry pulled himself out of his bed, noticing he was still fully dressed in his clothes, shoes included. He stood for a minute, trying to get his head to stop spinning. Somehow he managed to get into the bathroom, opening the potion cabinet, and pulled out what had become known to him as "the blue potion", due to it's toxic looking blue hue. He drank it strait from the vile, not even bothering to pull out his drinking goblet. Instantly her began to feel better, his head not revolving a hundred miles per hour. Looking into the mirror, and saw a shallow, tried, face. His eyes were encircled by thick purple rings, his skin looking to pale. His hair was even more messy than usual, thick, black clumps sticking out every direction.

His stomach rumbled loudly, he obeyed his body, going into the kitchen to look in the bare refrigerator. He pulled out a small apple, the last one, and bite down hungrily into it.

A note caught his eye on the front of the appliance, that read "**_Percy's Campaign Dinner Tonight. Go to Burrow at 6:00_**"Harry sighed, realizing he has to face Ron and Hermione.

_"They are you best friends! How bad could it be? How bad could it be? It's torture! I have to try and pretend my heart isn't broken for Hermione's sake, and try to not beat up Ron for taking her away from me. I can't wait for this story to leak to the papers!" _Harry thought sardonically.

Ginny stood over the stove, her hair wrapped in a towel, drying after their shower. Draco was still in the bed room, getting dressed. Ginny just threw on the clothes she wore yesterday. Somehow, wearing Ron's old tee-shirt just felt wrong after being with Draco. She should be wearing her boyfriend's shirt, not her brothers. The pan sizzled as she turned the sausages, and then turned her attention to the pancakes on the other burner. She flipped it over the cake, browning the other side.

"It smells good in here!" Draco announced, walking into the kitchen, and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, don't get spoiled by this! You have to make me breakfast sometime." She said, flipping over the sausages again.

"My breakfast would contain cornflakes and milk!"

Ginny raised her eyebrows, looking at him.

"Okay, okay, I'll throw in some toast and marmalade too…" He said with his usual smile on his face. Ginny punched him in the arm playfully.

"Ow! That kind of hurt!"

"That _hurt_? I wonder what my real hit would feel like…" Ginny smiled, wondering

"Where did you learn to punch like that?" He asked

"You learn a lot from five other brothers." Ginny said, and scooped the pancake out of the skillet and placed it on a plate with five other ones.

"Is six enough?" She asked him, turning around fully to face him. His hair was still wet, and she could smell his soap. He wore a plain hunter green tee-shirt and what seemed to be his favorite pair of jeans. They were wore almost thread bare, and had holes on both knees.

"What do you think? Now you know what I put on when I know I'm not trying to impress."

"Well don't I feel special!"

"You didn't dress up for me!"

"That's how I dress all the time."

"This is how I dress all the time when I'm at home. Is that one your brother's shirt? Or do you really like quidditch?" He asked.

"It's Ron's. I stole it from him before he went to America." She said, feeling embarrassed, and tugged on the hem of the red shirt.

"I think you should have mine, since you like quidditch shirts so much," He replied, looking into her brown eyes.

"Which one?"

"My favorite one."

"I don't want to take your favorite one…"

"I want you to have it. Here, I'll go and get it." He said, jogging down the hall in disappearing into his room.

Ginny threw off Ron's tee-shirt and stood over the stove, pouring the grease off the sausages down the drain, and then followed it with hot water. Draco stopped when he saw Ginny, unexpectedly standing in the kitchen in her bra. He sneaked up behind her, tickling her sides.

"Hey! Your hands are cold!" She yelped spinning around. 

"Put your arms up." He said gathering the shirt, ready to put on Ginny. She obeyed, throwing her arms up. He slid the shirt over her body, winking at her once before her head disappeared though the hole just to come back out two seconds later. She breathed in deeply, smelling his scent on the garment, making her feel happy.

"Now that looks better!" He said, inspecting her.

"It feel better too." She said, slinking her body around under the material, "Anyways, are you ready to eat?" 

Hermione sighed as turned on the shower, steeped in, and then realized, Ginny didn't come home last night. She poked her head out from the curtain,

"Do you know if Ginny spent the night a the Burrow last night?"

"I don't think so…why?" He asked, toothpaste trickling down the side of his mouth, tooth brush in mouth.

"She's usually up by now. She makes breakfast for us, and then goes back to bed. And I haven't heard her or smelled anyone cooking…" Hermione trailed off, concerned.

"She might just be sleeping in." He said off-handedly. "Wait…if she was here then…oh, uh, Hermione have you ever put a permanent sound-proofing spell on the room?" He asked, his cheeks going red at the thought of Ginny hearing them.

"Yes, Ron. Don't worry about it." She smiled, "But seriously I'm going to go see if her bed was slept in. Get a towel down for me for me please." Ron reached in the cupboard to the right, pulling a fluffy white towel off the shelf and handing it to Hermione. She stepped of the shower, wrapping it around her body. She walked down the hall, pushing Ginny's door open, only to find a fully made bed, and no signs of Ginny spending the night in the room. She walked slowly down the hall, back to the bathroom, where Ron was now washing out his mouth. He spat the water in the sink, "So is she sleeping?" He asked.

"No…Do you know where she could be? Does she have a boyfriend?"

"Hey, that's your department, not mine. I hate seeing Ginny's boyfriends kiss her. Uh..it just bothers me."

"That's understandable…she's your only sister. But she hasn't said anything about dating anyone. She hasn't had a boyfriend since you left. That Richard guy was the only one she was really serious about, and she hasn't had a relationship like _that_ since then. That I know of at least." She said, starting to worry. What if she had an accident? What if someone kidnapped her?

"Ginny's a big girl. I trust her. I know she will be home soon." He pulled Hermione into a hug, her long wet hair rubbing against his arms.

Hermione got back into the shower, and continued to wash herself, while Ron shaved with her razor. He finished before her, but waited, sitting on top of the loo seat. She got out of the shower, pulling the curtain wide open.

"Oh Merlin! You scared the crap out of me Ron! I thought you went down stairs! Hand me that towel please." She said. Hermione wrapped herself up with the towel again, along with her hair.

"Want to pick out something for me to wear?" She asked him.

"Seriously? You trust me to pick something for you to wear?"

"Yeah, and plus we aren't going anywhere besides Percy's campaign dinner, but that's later in the afternoon. It's only 12:00." 

"You'll wear anything?"

"As long as I'm fully clothed and it's not one of my dress robes." She smiled at him, leading him into her room, flinging open her closet door. Ron searched for a few minutes, pulling something from the back of the closet.

"An oldie but a goody!" He said, producing Hermione's old Hogwart's uniform.

"You have got to be kidding me! It more than likely doesn't fit anymore!" She said, backing away from it. In her book, the uniform had always been a crime against fashion. And those woolen socks? What was she thinking?

"At least try it on." He said, giving her the hanger, putting on an excellent puppy-dog face.

"Alright, alright! I'll try it on. I'm going in the bathroom., because I'll probably have to suck it in to get it to button." She said flatly and left the room. 

A few minutes later, she repapered, rolling her eyes, hands on hips, sporting the uniform.

Ron began laughing hysterically, but Hermione pointed her wand at him and recited "_Donnus Uniformus!_" Ron suddenly was wearing an identical copy of his old uniform.

"Who's laughing now Weasley!" Hermione replied looking proud of herself.

He undid his tie, "I really hated wearing these stupid ties." He said, loosening it like he had been known to do. 

"I had to wear it too, so it's not like you're the only one!" She said. 

"Come one, let's go down stairs, and when Ginny gets home we can zap her with a uniform too!" Ron said, putting an mischievous smile on his face, wand poised.

"Draco…I need to go." Ginny said, leaning against them, watching his wizard's television.

He sighed. "I know…Hermione's probably wondering where you are."

"Oh, Merlin. I forgot about 'Mione! She's probably going crazy. I'm surprised she hasn't informed the Ministry yet!" Ginny jumped up and collected her scurfy boots, shoving them on her feet, she flew into the kitchen, grabbing Ron's shirt. She remember she didn't bring her purse, or her wallet…just her "My wand! Where's my wand? I brought it here with me!" She started to become hysterical.

"Ginny, calm down. I have it right here." He said, taking her hand, trying to calm her down.

She breathed a small sigh of relief, taking it from him, and putting it carefully into her pocket, "Thank you. I have to go. I'll see you later okay?" She said before kissing him on the lips slowly.

He broke away seconds later, "You think your walking? I don't think so. If I apperate with you, you'll get there sooner."

"But Hermione's home and…"

"I thought she was your best friend."

"Of course she is! It's…it's…Fine, let's go." She smiled, taking his hand. 

In two seconds, they were once again on Ginny's door steep. Draco leaned in to kiss her good-bye when the door flew open, and a person shouted "_Donnus Uniformus!_"

"What is the wide world of Quidditch?!" Ginny exclaimed. 

"What…Who? Hermione! Come here! Draco Malfoy I think is trying to molest Ginny!" Ron called into the house. Ginny heaved a sigh, giving Draco a look that read, _"I told you so!"_ . Draco just shrugged and turned to the open door where Ron and Hermione where both standing, wearing their Gryffindor uniforms. Draco looked down at his own garb, noticing he was wearing his old Slyrthin uniform, the green and sliver standing out amongst all the gold and red.

"Ginny! I've been so worried. Where have you been. Oh…you were? Ginny…" Hermione started out shrill and relived, then ended her incoherent sentence in a somber tone.

"Malfoy if you even laid a hind on my sister. I'll….I'll…"

"You'll what? Put an old school uniform on me?" He asked, giving him a sneer.

"I'll put you through a very through beating and disembowelment!" Ron threatened, coming out fully on the door steep.

Ginny rolled her eyes and steeped in-between the two men.

"You guys. Stop now. I have something to say, to you, Ron, and Hermione."

"Oh no. Your not dating this greasy wanker are you?" Ron said, his jaw dropping.

"Yes, I am Ron. Now get over it an be civil with each other or, I'll be upset with the _both _of you!" She said, mother like, giving a glare to each of them.

"I knew it! I knew when you kept sticking up for him!" Hermione replied, hands on her hip.

"Your not mad at me for not telling you?

"Not really. But I would have liked to know!" She said, and gave Ginny a big hug.

"Okay, enough with all this. Does Mum and Dad know?"

"Well…no-" She said, not knowing what to say. She was going to tell them tonight before the dinner.

"Virginia Weasley! Get in here! I'm going to floo Dad!" He scolded, taking her by the arm of her robe with great force.

"Ron! Get off me! I'm going to tell them tonight." She shouted, trying to pry his fingers from her. Draco and Hermione followed them, Draco trying to pry Ron's hands away as well. He took her to the lounge where above the hearth there was a small jar of shiny powder. He tossed it into the fire, and it automatically turned bright green.

"Dad! You need to apperate here right now!" Ron said loudly, finally loosening his grasp on his sister.

"Why? What wrong? Who's hurt?" Arthur Weasley's voice was frantic.

"I don't know, but you need to get here."

"Alright Ron. I'll be over in a few seconds." He said, his face disappearing in the flames only to reappear with a pop, long with his whole body.

"Dad, Ginny is dating Draco Malfoy!" Ron declared before Mr. Weasley could get a word out of his mouth. 

"Ron, you scared the magic out of me! I thought someone was dying!" He said, grasping his chest. He looked all around the room, confused.

"Why are you all dressed in Hogwart's uniforms?" He asked, scratching his balding head.

"It's a long story. But anyways, back to the subject. Tell her she can't date a Malfoy!" He said, gesturing to Ginny and Draco. Draco was standing slightly in front of Ginny as if he were protecting her.

"Ron I really think who Ginny dates is her business. Although I would like to talk to Ginny privately." He said, looking at her. Ron looked at his father, and then back to Draco and Ginny. He turned on his heel and left, along with Hermione. Draco squeezed Ginny's hand and smiled at her, as if telling her to be good. Draco shut the door behind him, leaving Ginny and her father alone.

"How come you didn't tell us, Ginny?"

"Because I wanted to avoid a situation like this!" She replied, rubbing her throbbing temples.

"You know he is a Malfoy, Ginny. They are all the same. They are lying, cheating, Dark-"

"Draco is not involved with anything Dark, and you know it! Papa, please don't preach. I know I was always your little girl, but you should know by now that I'm not a baby. You always taught me right from wrong, so why don't you trust me?" She asked, looking at him solemnly.

"It's not you that I don't trust. It's him! You know what his father is like, and-"

"Papa, you know he broke ties with his father when he was 17, because he didn't want to become a Death Eater like him! I maybe young at heart, but I know what I'm saying"

"I know, I know Ginny. Just be careful."

"Please give us your blessing. I think…I think…I'm love." She said, not looking at him, afraid of the looking on his face. She turned slowly, looking at his face. Surprisingly, his face was soft with love.

"Does he feel the same way?" Arthur asked.

"I…I don't know. I hope. I really hope, because I know I feel like I love him."

"Bring him in here, please Virginia." He said, seriously.

Ginny walked to the closed door, just to find Ron leaning in close, trying to hear.

"Draco, please come here." She said, talking to Ron, then turned her eyes to Draco. Draco got up from the kitchen table where he was seated and walked up to Ginny.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"My father wants to talk with you." She said quietly, opening the door of the room for him. Mr. Weasley was pacing by the fireplace, hand clasped behind his back. He stopped as soon as they entered, smiling a half smile at the pair.

"Draco do you love my daughter?" He asked abruptly, scaring Draco.

Draco's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He looked down at Ginny who answered with a _please tell the truth_ look. He thought about it for a few seconds. 

__

"Love? Ginny? Do I love Ginny? What are you questioning yourself for Draco! You know you love her!" His mind shot.

"Yes. I love Ginny, with all my heart." He smiled at her, winked, and then looked at Mr. Weasley with hope.

"Do you promise not to hurt her? And if you do, I will send all six of my sons after you, and let them beat you into a senseless, bloody pulp, and they don't need magic to do it." He said seriously. Draco knew he wasn't joking. He knew he couldn't take on six full grown men, even with his wand.

"Yes sir. I understand. I would never dream of intentionally hurting Ginny." Draco said. Mr. Weasley, opened and shut his mouth, like he had something to say but thought against it. He finally spoke saying:

"You have my blessing, but I advise you to make peace with Ron. The others won't be to bad. Ron was always so protective over Ginny. And Virginia, I'm going to tell your mother this when I get home. That is your job tonight. And please, don't break each other's hearts." He smiled at them, and Ginny and Draco embraced tightly. Mr. Weasley opened up the door to the lounge. Ron fell flat on the floor, a glass fell from his hand onto the rug.

"That doesn't work, Ron. Muggles try all the time!" He exclaimed, helping his son up off the floor.

"What did you tell them?" Ron asked.

"I think you better ask Ginny and Draco that question, not me. Anyways I must be going. I told Molly there was an emergency here. She's probably started making anti-swelling potions right now." Arthur laughed.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? I was about to make some tea before this whole thing started." Hermione invited.

"No, thank you Hermione. I really must be going. I will see you all tonight!" He said, and apperated with a tiny "pop!"  



	11. Masquerade

A/N: Sigh. Yes, another show tune chapter. Y'all should know by now that I am the biggest dork known to man kind. But that's what makes me so cool. I'm the biggest dork you'll ever know! I'm just kidding, but not about the dork part. Thanks to the loveliest reviewers ever: **Andrhea **and **Jenny**.Also towards the end of this chapter there is a phrase: made slit-eyes. It means to narrow your eyes at someone. Like when your little brother has your diary and he's jumping around trying to read it, looking from black mail material. AKA, narrowing your eyes.

Chapter XI- Masquerade

__

"masquerade/pretty faces on parade/masquerade/hide your face/ so the world will never find you/masquerade/every face a different shade/masquerade/look around/ there's another mask behind you…"

Masquerade, Andrew Lloyd Webber and Tim Rice

Draco left after sitting with Hermione and Ginny, while the two girls were sipping their tea. Ron refused to be anywhere near him, still angry at Ginny for not telling him about her "affair" with Draco.

"How can I be having an affair when I'm not dating anyone else? He still thinks I should be shagging Harry, so we all can be one big happy family, like we were in Hogwarts. I'm not in love with Harry. I don't think I was back then either. It was just a silly school girl thing that everyone took way to seriously." Ginny sighed, and sipped her hot tea.

"I don't doubt you there Gin. Ron just doesn't want you hurt, that's all." Hermione said.

"I trust Draco. I know he would never try and break my heart. But that's a risk you have to take when you enter any relationship, even ones that are "normal". I don't understand why this is such a scandal. We love each other, and that's all that matters." Ginny replied, getting up, putting her empty tea cup in the sink. Hermione put hers in as well and charmed them to wash.

"We were going to go out to lunch before I had to go get my hair done. Do you want to come with me?" Hermione picked a piece of fuzz from her light purple shirt. They changed their clothes shortly after Mr. Weasley left the house, glad to be away from their old uniforms and memories.

"I don't Ron really wants me hanging around, wearing Draco's shirt and all…"

"That's his?"

"Yeah. I was wearing one of Ron's old Quidditch shirts and he gave me his."

"That's nice. I think Ron should just get over himself. Your twenty now, not sixteen! You can make your own decisions." Hermione said, walking into the lounge, finding Ron sitting on the sofa, his head in his hands.

"Ronald, get up, and get over it! Ginny's old enough to choose who she wants to date!"

He sighed and stood up, towering over both the girls, his short hairs was messy from running his hands though it to much.

"We're going to lunch with Ginny." Hermione said taking his hand, trying to searching his eyes for answers.

"Ginny, do you love him?" He asked, shaking Hermione off gently. Hermione was slightly insulted, but knew Ron had to set things right with his sister.

"Yes. I love Draco. He loves me. I know you have had this silly rivalry since your first year-"

Ron cut Ginny off "Don't let him break your heart, okay? I could care less about him, but don't let him hurt you, hear me? I'll be civil with him, if you agree not to let him cause you to much strife." he said seriously.

"All relationships have rocky parts, Ron. But I promise, I won't let him hurt me. If I know he is being unfaithful, I'll turn my head away, starting walking, and never look back." Ginny replied, hugging him, happy that he was accepting their relationship.

"You're allowed to shag him now." Ron joked and Ginny's face turned slightly pink

"_If he knew the truth he wouldn't be so civil with Draco like he promised!_" Ginny thought.

"Good, now there is no sour tastes in our mouths, we can go out to lunch! I'm starving!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry was filling out reports when he heard a knock on his flat door. He got up confused. It shouldn't be Hermione or Ron, they always sent a note before coming. He looked briefly though the peep hole, seeing a fish-eyed version of Gwen standing in front of his door, look distraught. He undid all the locks on his door, opening it to reveal the normally proportioned Gwyneth L'Esapnye. She had tears running down her flushed cheeks, and once the door was fully ajar, she embraced Harry in a tight hug. She began to sob, and Harry patted her back comfortingly.

"Don't worry Gwen, I'm here." He whispered softly, trying to comfort her. He weeping subsided somewhat, and he brought her fully into the room, shutting the door behind them. He sat her on the sofa, and he wiped her face.

"I'm zorry, 'Arry. I just needed someone to hug me. Your probably zo busy…"

"Oh no Gwen! When I have a friend in trouble, I'll drop anything. You know that. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, keeping his voice soothing, like he had done with Hermione many times after one of Ron's temper eruptions.

"It's my boyfriend, Philip. Well now ex-boyfriend. He was sleeping with another woman. Thatz probably where he is right now!" She sniffled, trying to get a hold on herself.

"I'm sorry, Gwen. I know that hurts, when you realize that." He smiled sympathetically at her.

"I don't want to go back. He'll be there, wait for me with a dozen roses, and I'll just fall right back into hiz armz. I do not want that. He'z caused me enough trouble." He eyes were puffy from her crying, and she sat with her knees to her chest, burying her face in her knees when she wasn't talking.

"Do you want to stay here? I have an extra bedroom, you know. You won't have to sleep on the couch." He said, offering her his home. A strange feeling came up inside Harry's stomach. Was it…nervousness? Was he nervous that she would say no, and he wouldn't have another excuse to spend time with her?

"Can I please, 'Arry? Just until I get thingz straightened out with Philip?" She asked.

"Stay as long as need to. And you know what will get your mind off of him?

"What?" she asked, perking up a little.

"Do you want to come to Percy Weasley's campaign dinner with me tonight? Ron and Hermione will be there, and I want someone to talk to when things get a little awkward." He said

"I didn't bring a dress robe with me, let alone other clothes!" She replied sighing.

"We'll apperate back to your flat and get them. I'll come with you, in case in this Philip character tries something." He said, a note of anger filling his voice.

"Will you 'Arry? I just don't want to go back there alone." She said, getting up, hugging Harry again. 

"What are friends for Gwen?" He replied, still holding her in his embrace.

Ginny sat in the beauty parlor while the witch messed with her hair, trying to find an appropriate style.

"What color did you say your robe was, dear?" She asked, still waving her wand, flipping though style after style.

"Navy blue." she replied shortly, getting annoyed. Now she knew why she never went to the salon. It seemed like it took the witch ages, around 5:30 she put the finishing charms on Ginny's red hair. She paid the woman and hurried back to her house. When she rounded the corner, she found Draco sitting on the steeps that lead up to her porch. He stood up when she approached, smiling at her.

"You look beautiful!" He breathed, looking at her face.

"I look ridiculous! I'm wearing a tee-shirt and jeans with this elegant hair-do. Why are you here? You're not supposed to see me until I'm fully ready!" She said, unlocking her door.

"How are you getting to the Burrow?" He asked

"I'm going by floo powder. How else am I getting there?"

"Oh I don't know? I didn't want you walking or what do the muggles call it 'hitch-hiking' is it?"

She laughed. "I wouldn't hitch hike. I'd call the Knight Bus before I would hitch hike."

"I can't wait to see you there." He said, whispering silky in her ear.

"Do you ever get enough?" She asked him, as if she read his mind.

"Of you? Never." He said, and kissed her, slowly and passionately.

She pulled away a few minutes later, "Draco, I have to get ready, no matter how much I would like to stay here and kiss you."

"I know, I know. I'll see you later, porcelain doll." He winked at her, and started walking back to his flat. Ginny sighed, watching him disappear around a corner, and then steeped into her house, to go and get ready for interrogation.

Hermione and Ron apperated to the Burrow together, around 5:45. Hermione was wearing robes of a silky mint green, identical to the ones that Ginny looked at while she was shopping. Ron was wearing plain, black, cleanly tailored robes, a far cry from the robe had a worn to the Yule ball his fourth year. They appeared together in the Weasley's small, cramped kitchen, where Molly Weasley was bustling about, fussing with her husband's collar, picking a piece of invisible flint from Percy's front. When they popped in, Mr. Weasley exclaimed and hugged Ron tightly kissed him on the cheek, and did the same for Hermione.

"Don't you look lovely, Hermione! How has your work been going with the researching?" She asked, offering them seats at the long table. Percy was there, with his soon to be wife, Penny. They seemed to be basking in happiness, although Percy looked to be a bit nervous. Ron joked with Percy a bit, and as always, Percy got his feathers all ruffled out. Hermione was close with Penny, since they were both medical researchers, but working at different companies, studying different diseases. 

"Ronald Weasley! I told you to take that thing out for this dinner!" Molly fumed, pointing a finger at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mum. I'll go take it out." He said, and left the room, heading upstairs to the bathroom. A ruckus came from the living room, and Ginny appeared in the kitchen door. She smiled proudly as Percy's and her father's jaw dropped.

"Oh Virginia, you look beautiful!" Molly Weasley gasped, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"Thanks Mum. Percy, shut your mouth, flies will get in." Ginny joked with him. Percy straightened up, shutting his jaw, his ear flushing a bit pink with embarrassment. Ron came thundering down the stairs, stopping at the bottom of the stairs, staring at Ginny

"Ginny is that you? Where did you get those robes? I bet Malfoy brought them for you didn't he?" Ron replied, commenting on the somewhat low-cut neck line. Although it showed a bit of her cleavage, it was still tasteful and elegant. The room stood so still after Ron said the name Malfoy, it was like they all stopped breathing.

"Ron…did you say Malfoy and Ginny's name together?" Percy asked, giving both Ron and Ginny an odd look, like they were crazy.

Ginny sighed loudly "I was going to tell you later, but Ron just had to go and open his trap. Mum, I'm dating Draco Malfoy." Ginny didn't look at anyone, staring at the floor.

"Oh Ginny! Stop pulling my leg!" Molly laughed, but stopped when she saw the serious look on her daughter's face. "You're not joking, are you Ginny?" 

"Mum, we're in love. It's alright if you don't accept it, but it would make things easier for us. Can we go somewhere to talk alone?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, let's go." Mrs. Weasley said, getting up from the table, leading Ginny out to the lounge. Ginny sat down in a faded armchair, Molly stood near the window looking at Ginny.

"Draco Malfoy, eh Ginny? Your boss. Your brother, Harry and Hermione's rival. Could you pick a more incontinent boyfriend?" He laughed.

"You're not angry with me?"

"Oh, honey, no! Who you date is not up to me to decide!"

Ginny breathed easier. "Oh good. I thought for a minute you were going to be worse than Ron.

"Ginny, I trust you. I know you have a good head on your shoulders. Just don't do anything stupid like break each other's hearts." Molly sat down next to Ginny and took her hand

"Why is everyone saying that to me? 'don't get your heart broken Ginny…he's known to use them and loose them, Virginia!' It's different with Draco and I. He treats me so well, like a princess. He's a prefect gentleman."

"I know. I never thought that boy was always as rotten as he acted. He needed to be away from his slime ball father for his good side to come out." Molly replied, squeezing her hands.

"Thank you so much Mum, for understanding." Ginny smiled at her mother, and there was a sudden "whoosh!" and Harry appeared, donned in maroon robes, the color very much similar to the Gryffindor colors. Behind his came a girl who had long, curly blonde hair, dressed in white robes, with sliver thread woven thought the satin fabric. Ginny went over to Harry, greeting his will a hug. He kissed her friendly on the cheek, the same to Mrs. Weasley. She began fussing with Harry, almost as much as she was pouring over Percy. The short blonde girl looked around the house taking it all in.

"Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley." Ginny introduced herself.

"Oh, 'ello. I'm Gwen L'Esapnye." She shook Ginny's hand.

"Are you Harry's girlfriend?"

"Oh! No, no. We are just friendz." Gwen laughed 

"Ginny, are you giving Gwen the third degree?" He laughed.

"How am I supposed to find anything out if I don't ask questions?" She said innocently, her old school-girl gossip coming out of her personality where it had been hiding for a long time.

"Oh it is alright! I am a very, is 'nosey' the correct word?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, Gwen, nosey." Harry said, and they went into the kitchen to say hello to the rest of the group. He shifted nervously from one foot to the other, seeing Hermione and Ron sitting close, their hands held tightly on top of the table. Hermione smiled brightly at him, Ron just staring blankly. Hermione got up, letting go of Ron's hand, and hugged Harry. He felt a surge of guilt rush though him

_"They are in love. How could I have thought Hermione would pick me over her long time aficionado?"_ He thought, giving her a friendly peck on the cheek. Ron finally stood up, following Hermione's example. He smiled at Harry, shaking his hand an clapping him on the back, though he said under his breath "We need to talk, go out to the back porch." Harry nodded in agreement and turned and walked out the back door, he could hear Gwen asking where he was going, and Ginny replied "Male bonding."

Harry let the door shut loudly behind him, Ron doing the same a few seconds later. They sat down on the back steeps like they had many times during their Hogwarts years.

"Why did you kiss her Harry?" He asked. Ron was never the type of person to ease into a hard conversation.

"Because she was upset. She needed someone to be you." Harry said, looking at Ron, There was a hole in the flesh of his eyebrow where once the sliver bar had occupied.

"Did it mean anything?"

"Of course it did! Your one of the only people in this world who understand how my mind works, Ron. I never kiss anyone unless it will mean something. I regret it though, Ron. I really do. I shouldn't have done that to her, knowing how it would turn it out, for the both of you. But I acted on an impulse, instead of listening to my head." Harry explained.

Ron sighed deeply. "I know, I know Harry. The last thing I want to do is wreak the great friendship that we have had for, how many years is it now? Ten?"

"Something like that. Merlin knows when I got all those letters at the Dursley's I would be in the life I am now. 

"I forgive you mate."

"Thank you Ron." Harry said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it Harry. By the way, who is that girl your with. Is she French."

Harry laughed "You know those silly pen friends we got 5th year from the different schools? Well remember mine, Gwen L'Esapnye? That's her."

"You've kept in contact?"

"Yeah sort of, on and off over the years. She's a painter in Paris. She's a nice girl. No she's not my girlfriend either, before you ask." Harry replied offhandedly, almost reading Ron's mind.

Ron laughed, "Well she is very pretty, even if she is French." He got up from the steep, slapping Harry on the shoulder as he left. Harry sat there for another minute, staring up at the millions of stars he couldn't see out of the window of his London flat.

Draco steeped out of the carriage that he had hired out of Hogsmeade to bring him to the campaign dinner, which was located in a major wizarding city, Nubian, near the muggle city of Dover. He straitened the collar of his hunter green robes. There were several camera men who where snapping photos of the people going into the large ballroom. He didn't look at any of the cameras directly, avoiding the flashes. As soon as he steeped over the threshold of the door, a man dressed in black and white robes appeared beside him

"Name, please?" 

"Draco A. Malfoy" He replied, on the edge. He wanted to see Ginny desperately, knowing full well she would look stunning.

"This way please." The man said after checking off his name from the list. The ballroom was filled with large, round tables set with fine china and crystal champagne flutes. The man lead him to a table where Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting. Along with them was another girl around their age with curly blonde hair that reminded him of his mother's when she had a curling charm put on it. Ginny smiled brightly at him, her face glowing. With her somewhat revealing neck line of Ginny's robes distracting him, he tried to focus on her visage. As always, she looked natural and fresh, unlike some of the other woman who seemed to bathe their faces in beauty potions and charms. She stood when he arrived at the table, Draco briefly kissed her on her pink lips, and then sitting down next to her. On his other side was Potter, whom looked disturbed by their display of affection.

"What, _jealous _Potter?" He whispered, putting on a perfect sneer.

"No, but I bet it took all of Ron's might not to punch that sneer off your face." Harry whispered as well. He was feeling the ten year old hatred bubbling inside him.

"Your just angry I'm shagging the most beautiful girl you've ever seen and you let her slip right though your 'hero' hands." Draco said, knowing he hit a nerve.

Harry glared at him with loathing, but ignored his words. The ballroom was filling up rapidly with people, Draco noticing Professor Dumbledoor, as well as Professor Snape.

"Did I tell you that you look more beautiful than Aphrodite?" Draco whispered adoringly in Ginny's ear. 

Her face broke into a grateful smile. "Thank you, do don't look so bad yourself, Draco _Augustus _ Malfoy." 

Draco's eyes widened with surprise. "How did you know my middle name?"

"I was looking at the staff list, where everyone's whole name was listed."

"Fine, Virginia _Madeline _Weasley." Draco said to her, emphasizing her middle name, like she had done with his.

"Well mine is normal. It's not some ancient muggle ruler of Rome!"

"Ahhh, muggle studies is a fun class isn't it? Us wizards have had those name for ages. The muggles stole them from us!" He laughed.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You are just trying to cover up your weird name."

The room continued to fill, and Percy got paler and paler, staring at the large crowd of people. The tables were situated on one side of the large dace floor, with the stage where a band sat, making adjustments to their instruments with their wands.

Around eight 'o clock Percy got up and welcomed everyone, and thanked them for coming. After he was finished, waiters came out, placing the first course of the meal on their tables, a lintel soup.

"So Draco, how is the magazine going?" Hermione asked politely, putting the crisp white napkin on her lap.

"Slow, but we have the cover photo shoot on Monday, so things are coming along." He said, finally a topic he can really get into!

"That's Monday? I'll make sure to be early!" Ginny said, knowing Draco's reaction.

"Oh so now you'll be on time, just because of some wizard model from Peru?"

"Oh no, I'm going to be on time to see him hit on you!" Ginny spoke her thoughts out loud, making everyone at the table laugh.

"Who would have known, Draco Malfoy, a magnet for gay men!" Ron snorted, banging his fist on the table, causing everyone at the other tables to turn and look. Hermione attempted to make him to stop, but failed.

"Just because men hit on me doesn't mean I'm gay, right, Ginny?" He said, teaseling her. She blushed, and hoped Ron didn't pick out the underlying meaning of his words. They finished their soup, and the dinner wore on with sharp comments thrown back and for between the three young men, making the women roll their eyes. When the dessert arrived, Draco realized he did know the girl that Harry had brought along.

"Harry, by the way, who is this young lady?" Draco asked, almost courteously

"Oh, this is-"

Gwen cut him off, "Gwyneth L'Esapnye. But you may call me Gwen." She replied good naturedly, and shook Draco's hand across Harry's chest. Suddenly the room was silenced by Percy standing on the stage, taping a glass with a spoon. He said a spell quietly and pointed his wand at his throat, magnifying his voice.

"Good evening all! I hope you have been enjoying yourselves so far, and I would like you thank you once again for supporting me in my campaign for Minister of Magic. At this time there will be music and dancing. I also like to thank some other people who are very close to my heart. First my mother and father, Arthur and Molly Weasley, who have always been brilliant parents. My brothers and sister, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny, who are supportive in their very own special ways. And also to my beautiful, wonderful, outstanding girlfriend, Penny, I love you so much. Now, if it pleases the band, will you play the first tune?" Percy said, and walked down the stairs with a slight, happy jump in his steep. The ensemble began to strike a slow, charming, flowing song. Couples all around began to rise, walking to the dance floor. Draco stood, extending his hand to Ginny, "Would you like to dance my dear?" He asked, in his best knightly voice.

"Since you asked so nicely!" Ginny giggled, feeling like a sixteen year old girl once more. Draco guided her out on to the dance floor, spinning her into him. Ginny giggled, completely immersed in happiness.

"Where did you learn these moves?" Ginny asked him, dancing close as human possible.  
Draco rolled his eyes, "My mother made me go to lessons during the summer. I never thought they would be useful."

Ginny snorted, "You took dance lessons?" Her laughing started to be come irrepressible.

"I didn't know you snorted!" Draco started to chuckle wildly as well. Once again the snooty upper crust people made slit-eyes at them, and then turned up their noses. They breathed deeply, and Draco drew up close once more.

"You know, this might as well be a costume party. All these people, they put their masked on for the public, but they are rotten on the inside." Draco replied.

"Your right, it's like a parade of pretty face. They hide their faces so the outside world will never find their true faces." Ginny added, as the song ended, and the group began to play a swing tune. Draco grasped Ginny hands and they took off in a frantic dance, almost reading each other's mind on the correct moves. The song ended, with Draco and Ginny walking off the floor breathless and red of countenance. Ginny feel into her seat, shooing a few loose hair away from her face. 

"Ginny will you come to the powder room with me?" Hermione asked.

"Oh sure. I'll be back Draco." Ginny replied, getting up, and following Hermione to a side hallway decorated in rosy-cheeked cherubs and pristine white clouds, offset by a bright blue sky. They entered a room that declared "ladies" and scripty lettering on the white door. 

"How is Draco treating you?" Hermione asked her,

Ginny screwed up her face. Out all the people in the world, she wanted Hermione, her _best friend_, to trust him.

"'Mione, I told you before. He treats me like a queen." Ginny massaged her forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

"I just saw the way he was looking at you when he came in."

"What do you mean?"

"For Merlin's sake Ginny! Do you not notice anything? He was practically ogling you! He was talking to your breast instead of your face."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hermione, I know what your getting at. He's not using me for sex." 

"I know you know what your doing. I'm just being a protective friend." Hermione reassured her.

"It's like no one trusts me at all. What do you think I'm going to do? Let him break my heart and then go crawling back? I don't think so. I have more pride than that." Ginny stated, lifting up her chin, as if trying to look more proud.

"Let's go, Ron's probably going on and on about why girls go to the bathroom in pairs or packs!" Hermione joked. Ginny laughed and followed her out to the ballroom once more. They arrived at the table, but the seat where Draco was sitting was empty.

"Do you know where Draco went?"

"He went out on the veranda a few minutes ago." Harry answered.

"Oh okay. Thanks, Harry." Ginny said, and turned to the other side of the ballroom, where five sets of tall, white French doors lead outside. She picked the pair nearest to her and stepped out into the warm August night, the breeze swirling around her. Ginny scanned the veranda and what her eyes saw made her heart stop. A woman, whom looked a striking lot like Pansy Parkingson was kissing kiss Draco, whom had his back to her. He made no effort to pull away to hit her, but put his hands on her hips, as if trying to draw her closer. Ginny wasn't exactly sure what happened next, all she new is that she made a run for the front of the building, running down the steeps and down the cobble stone path. She called over a carriage and ordered it to go to the nearest floo station. As the vehicle scurried away, she looked out the back window. Draco was running after the carriage. A small tear slipped from the corner of her glassy eye, turned her head front, and refused to let her self break down into reckless tears.


	12. Like I Love You

A/N: I'd like to say one thing about the music I pick. I don't necessarily like the artist/song that I have on a chapter, but it fits the best, like this chapter. I loathe Justin Timberlake. I hate his music. But his song fit's the idea of the story. So there. Happy? Thanks to **LaughingGasGirl**, **Adela H, Luna Writer **for reviewing. I churned this one out pretty fast, because it was only 4 pages long when I typed it out. Please review, even if it is bad, I don't care. You don't go into fan fiction of you can't take bad comments. 

Chapter XII- Like I Love You

__

"people are so phony/knows it 'cause their lonely/aren't you sick of the same thing/they say so and so is dating/love you or they hate you/and it doesn't matter anyway/'cause we're here tonight/if you smile than that should set the tone/…aint nobody loves you like I love you/you're a good girl and that's what makes me trust you…"

Like I Love You, Justin Timberlake, Justified 

Hermione found Ginny lying face down on her bed, not moving, still fully clad in her dress robes. She perfect hair was in shambles, looking like she had tried to pull it all out by the roots. Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed, and placed a comforting hand on Ginny's back. Ginny didn't make a sound or movement.

"Ginny? Is everything alright?"

"If everything was alright, then I would be at the dinner right now, dancing with a little fuck off named Draco Julius Malfoy." Ginny said simply, her voice muffled by the covers of the bed.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?"

"Oh nothing major. Just when I was going out to find Draco, and I found him was kissing Pansy Parkinson. You know, that horrid girl who dated him at Hogwarts? Yeah…" Ginny said, her voice still even, not wavering with hurt, tears, no sign of emotion what so ever.

Hermione gasped. How can Ginny not be distraught over this? Or was she expecting it?

"It's alright Hermione. I'm never talking to him again. Even if he came crawling to me on his hands in knees though a pit of dragon urine and hippogriff shit, just to get me back."

"I would you know." Draco said suddenly. He had not made his presence known to Ginny. She groaned, but didn't lift her head. "Get out of my house. You'll contaminate my clean carpet with you lying, dirty, cheating, discussing, overrated, prissy, selfish, Italian leather shoes." Ginny spouted insults like they were greetings.

"I don't blame you for hating me, but it's not what it seemed."

"Oh, okay, you kissing Pansy was just a figment of my imagination?"

"No, it was real, but you ran to quickly before I could explain."

"Explain what? That you were kissing another woman like you kissed me?"

"Pansy was drunk. She advanced on me. I was just about to push her away when I heard you run down the steeps. I was calling your name, just you didn't listen. I can prove it too."

"Liar. You had no intention of pushing her away. You were pulling her closer! You put your hands of her hips…" She tailed off, rolling over, putting her back to Hermione and Draco.

"Ginny listen to him. He's telling the truth."

"Oh your siding with him are you?" Ginny replied bitterly.

"I have a pensive. I can put my memory into it so you can see it." He said, his voice soft. He walked over to the other side of the bed, wanting to see her face. Ginny shut her eyes.

"Ginny, please. I would never chose _Pansy_ over you. I love _you._ Not some silly girl from my past."

Ginny opened her eyes and let Draco fill her sight. His face was close to hers and his gray eyes were clouded with worry and sincerity.

"Where is the pensive?" She asked, sitting up, drawing her knees to her chest. Draco turned around and lifted the white ceramic bowl from Ginny's desk. He set it by her feet, and put his wand to his temple. He drew out a long slivery ribbon from his head, and placed it into the pensive with his wand. Ginny looked deeply into the bowl, and felt herself be drawn into it, and soon the veranda of the Nubian ballroom filled her mind.

_Draco stood in the far corner, and lit up a cigarette. He took a long drag and blew out a lengthy stream of smoke. Seconds later, as Draco was about to put the cigarette back up to his lips, Pansy swaggered out one of the tall French doors, and hic-coughed. She smiled a sinister grin as she tried to make her way over to Draco._

"Long time no see…Draco!_" Pansy slurred. Her breath reeked of wine and beer._

"Hello Pansy. Your drunk." He said simply, trying ignore her.

"You're not happy to see me? Or is that little Weasley whore all you're shagging right now?" Pansy giggled

"You would know all about whores, Pansy, and Ginny's not one of them." He replied, throwing his cigarette to the ground, and stamping it out with his shoe. He turned away from her. With brute force no one would ever guess Pansy possessed, she spun and unsuspecting Draco around and locked her lips onto his. Ginny saw herself come out the same French doors Pansy had exited from, and heard herself gasp. She ran down all the way across the veranda, and disappeared down the stone steeps. Draco pushed Pansy away forcefully, and shouted 

"Ginny! Ginny wait! Virginia!" He shouted chasing after her. Draco ran to the front of the ballroom where he saw Ginny get into a driverless carriage. The vehicle scrambled away on it's spider like legs towards the city out Nubian. He tried to chase after the carriage but it was much to fast. He sighed, out of breath and upset. Her went back into the ballroom with his head hanging low, to tell Ron where Ginny had gone.

Ginny opened her eyes and found herself back in her own room once more, with the pensive at her feet, the silvery memory swirling in a circle. A single tear leaked out of her eye but she brushed it away quickly. Draco moved the bowl back to her desk and embraced Ginny tightly. Hermione took her cue to leave, shutting the door softly behind her. Ginny was sobbing now, her weeping making the shoulder of Draco's robes damp.

"I- I'm- I'm sorry…sorry Draco. I should have b- believed you." She stuttered though her hysterics.

"Shhhh, it's alright Ginny. Everything's okay, I promise. There isn't anyone who loves you like I love you." He said softly, into her ear. He sobs quieted and her desperate breathing slowed to a normal pace.

"I'm so sorry Draco. I should have believed you when you told me. I'm sorry I doubted you."

"People are so phony, she must have just broken up with her latest boyfriend, and I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. She could have been lonely. I'm so sick of her, not letting go of things that happened five years ago. You're a good girl, Ginny, and that's why I trust you." Draco said, holding her hands tightly, like he didn't want to loose her.

"Draco, I love you. I should have stayed to let you explain." Her faced was flushed, and her eyes glossy and blood shot from her crying.

"I would have done the same thing. I don't blame you for your reaction." He said kindly. He pushed a stray hair that fell out of her up-do and tucked it behind her ear gently. He brought his face close to hers, cupped her face in his hand, and kissed her gently, slowly increasing in passion until a knock came on the door. 

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes "Yes?" she said testily.

"Mum's apperated over. She insists on seeing you." Ron's voice sounded just as exasperated as Ginny's. Mrs. Weasley must have been worked into a frenzy, demanding to see if Ginny had died of heart break yet.

"Come on, she'll want to talk to you too. Bring the pensive just in case." She said, opening up the door and heading down the stairs.

Harry and Gwyenth arrived in his apartment late, and both feeling pleasantly tipsy from the champagne at the dinner. Harry threw off his robe to reveal an undershirt and a pair of black dress pants.

"Woooohoooooo! 'Arry could work at Le Moulin Rouge!" Gwen giggled and said a spell that unraveled her curly hair that was magicked up in an elegant twist.

He rolled his eyes at her and flexed some non-existent muscles. Harry have never been sturdy of build, but always extremely tall and wiry. Unlike Ron, who developed a muscular physique that impressed all of the girls at Hogwarts in his late teens, Harry remained lanky and proud.

"Yep, I bet your just so impressed with my brute strength!" Harry joked, and kicked off his shiny dress shoes.

"Oh yes 'Arry. You could be Mr. Universe!"

"Mr. Universe?"

"It is like a beauty pageant for men. They oil themselves up like pigs about to be roasted, and flex their steroid muscles in brightly colored Speedos for a panel of judges." She explained, laughing.

"I refuse to don a small swimsuit, or grease myself up. How indignant." Harry replied leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I'm glad to hear that 'Arry." She said though a yawn.

"Tired are we Mademoiselle L'Esapnye?" Harry joked, and put a kettle on the burner for tea.

"Yes, I am a bit sleepy. Will 'ou make me some tea while I go change my clothes?" She asked.

"I was planning on it." Harry said and Gwen smiled at him and turned the corner to go the hall to her room that she was staying in at Harry's apartment.

Harry stared at the wizard stove that had a magical blue flame heating the tea kettle that was hovering a few inches above the small blaze.

Harry busied himself getting out cups, saucers, and tea bags. He leaned on the counter, and ran his hand though his unruly thick black hair. He stared off into space, thinking of nothing in particular, when not only the kettle whistle brought him back into the real world.

Standing in the kitchen doorway, was Gwen. Harry widened his eyes, trying to take in her garb. She was wearing a pair, of what Harry recognized as his boxer shots, and one of his muggle dress shirts, along with a blue and red striped tie to match. She was wearing a pair of her own socks, tall ones that came up to her knees that reminded him very much of socks that muggles places stereotypically on witches. Her puffy blonde hair was pulled into pig tales on her head, and on her nose was her cat-eye reading glasses.

Harry raised his eyebrows at her, and Gwen walked slowly into the room, chewing on a wad of gum, and blowing a large pink bubble.

"What do you think 'Arry?" She asked, standing quite close to him, placing her slim fingers on his hips.

"Are those my underwear?" He asked, wanting to back away from her, but his back was against the wall.

"Yes, your very observant. Do you think you look nice on me?" She asked, her voice lowered to a deep whispered.

"You're drunk." Her replied, moving her hands off of his hips. He was becoming uneasy, and Gwen wasn't taking any subtle hints.

"Yes, but you are to. Come on 'Arry, lets 'ave some _fun_." She said pushing herself closer to him, their bodies plastered against the wall. 

"Gwen, I'm saying no. I don't like you like this, I'm sorry. And if we did go into my room and have sex tonight, we would regret it in the morning because our whole relationship would be different." He replied soundly, pushing her away with just enough force for her to get the point.

"Oh, 'Arry! Why don't you get over 'Ermione and open your eyes! I've been in love with you since I first met you our seventh year of school." She walked away with a hand on her head.

"This is to fast, is all I'm saying Gwen. It's not like I would never consider dating you." Harry's voice softened to a kind note, making Gwen turn back around.

"I know, I should have just, Oh 'Arry, I do not even know anymore."

"Shush, it's alright. We're both a little bit tipsy, and very much tired. Let's go to bed." He said, putting his arm around her shoulders in a friendly way, guiding her out of the kitchen and down the hall.

"Can I sleep in your bed?" She asked with a child-like smile.

Harry's eyebrows arched once more, "I'm just joking with you 'Arry!" Gwen replied with a laugh, and went in to the spare bedroom. 


	13. Head Over Feet

A/N: Thanks to the reviewers: **X**, **deamons-daughter, Dannie7, and Madame Rose. **Ya'll fully rock! I loff this chapter, it was so much fun to write. Sigh. I love it when all of my characters are happy. But it can't stay that way for long. It would be entirely to boring to write fluff after fluff. Icky, I'd get to many cavities! By the way, this chapter is 11 pages long. It took me ages to revise and type.

Chapter XIII- Head Over Feet

__

"you treat me like/I'm a princess/I'm not used to liking it/you ask how my day was/you've already won me over/in spite of me/and don't be alarmed if I fall/head over feet/don't be surprised if I love you/for all that you are/I couldn't help it……you're the best listener /that I have ever met/you're my best friend/best friend with benefits/what took me so long/I've never felt /this healthy before/I've never wanted /something rational/I am aware now… "

Alanis Morissette, Head Over Feet, Jagged Little Pill

Harry had a hard time sleeping that night, thinking of the advances Gwen had put forth. He chalked it all up the lovely bubbly that they had been drinking all night, and the loneliness they both felt so strongly. In the morning, Harry awoke to the smell of omelettes and marmalade toast. He crawled out of bed, and threw on an old tee-shirt, and walked into the kitchen scratching his head and rubbing his eyes behind his glasses.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Gwen's perky voice rang through the kitchen, making Harry blink hard.

"Yeah, uh, what time is it?" He asked thickly. His voice still sleep ridden.

"10:30. Do you have to be at work?" 

"No, no, if they don't owl me, then I don't have to go in. Did any post come?"

"No, I guess you have the whole day free! Now sit down, I'm making omelettes and I'm almost done." She replied flipping the egg convection over in the frying pan with her wand. Harry got a cup of coffee and did as he was told. A few minutes later, Gwen set a plate in front of him, with a sausage and egg omelet's and a slice of toast with butter and marmalade. 

"Thanks, you didn't have to do this for me. I am capable of cooking for myself."

"I know you 're. If you were not, then you would be wasted away to nothing, and you are already zo skinny!" Gwen exclaimed, and sat down across from him at the small table, just barley big enough for two people. Harry was clearly a single man, living a single lifestyle.

"What do you want to do today?" Harry asked after washing down his toast with a gulp of black coffee.

"Oh I do not know. What is there to do in wizard's London?"

"We could go to Diagon Alley. I haven't been there in ages."

"What is this Diagon Alley?"

"It's this series of streets that sell all wizarding things. A lot of the kids who go to Hogwarts go there to pick up their supplies for school. I have heaps of fond memories of going there."

"That sounds like fun. Can we go?"

"Why not? I need some new quills and parchment anyways." Harry said, then took a bite of his omelets. "Humm, this is good Gwen! I didn't know you could cook."

"It's a skill I required while living alone. Eating out every day to expensive."

"I cook, but it's never this good!" He said, shoving another forkful in her mouth.

"And my ex-boyfriend said that I was a horrible cook!"

As much as Ginny wished Draco would stay the night, she knew it would be awkward for Hermione to wake up and find Draco standing, wearing not much more than his boxers, in the kitchen making tea. It was much safer for Ginny to stay the night at Draco's apartment, since he lived alone. Ginny and Draco spent the night in their respective beds however, much to both of their dismay. 

While getting ready for work, she heard the doorbell ring. She shrieked, he toothbrush still protruding out of her mouth, and toothpaste dribbling out of the corner, she opened the door to find Draco holding up a basket with a banquette, fruit and cheese. He gave her a look that read "You are an absolute brolly, but I love you anyways." She invited him in, not talking, and went to go rise her mouth in the kitchen sink.

"It seems no matter how early I wake up, I can never be on time!" She said, wiping her hands on dish towel, sitting down with Draco at the kitchen table.

"You're a woman, of course you can't! You always take ages to get ready!" He laughed, setting out the contents of the basket on the table.

"Are you always going to bring me breakfast in the morning?"

"As long as your not living with me…yes." He said with a smile.

"You're going to spoil me to death!"

"Not to death, just rottenness!" He said truthfully.

Ginny laughed. "You treat me like I'm a princess, and I'm not used to liking it. You ask how my day was while you walk me home. I didn't want to fall in love with you Draco, you won me over in spite of my! Don't be alarmed if I start falling head over feet with you. Hell, I've already fallen, and you caught me." She said seriously, looking him directly in his gray eyes.

"You never cease to amaze me, Ginny. If I didn't have to be at that photo shoot, I would just say 'lets spend the day together here.' But I can't, and neither can you! Today is your deadline, Miss Weasley!" He said trying to sound stern. But do appciate you wonderful words." He said kissing her hand softly.

Ginny smile in spite of herself. "It's done, I've just been working on my next editorial. I'm to lazy to take it up to the print shop. And you don't have to be there! You just want to ogle that Quidditch girl!" 

"Untrue! I have to supervise Lonnie when she's interviewing her. I want the first issue to be the best it can possibly be." He said, pointing a butter knife at her.

"Fine, I'll just go over to Hogsmeade park and check out the photo shoot of that Mexican model…" She trailed off, ignoring Draco's pointing.

"Oh we might as well stop trying to make each other jealous, because it's not working. We both know we don't want anyone else. At least, that's what I want." He said buttering a chunk of bread

"Oh, since you don't care, I'll go run off with that model!" Ginny joked, moving around the back of Draco's chair, giving him a back rub.

"Your not making this easy you know…"

"I can just have Merry send it up for me…and I'm sure Lonnie will do just fine…" Ginny whispered in his ear.

Draco shut his eyes, weighing the pos and cons in his head _"Sit and be bored…or have one the best days in my entire life?" _He thought.

"Alright! We can stay here for today. Just today though, because I have to review the layouts tomorrow, and I cannot miss that." He said, trying to sound disappointed.

"Oh shut up and come here!" She said, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Harry and Gwen traveled to Diagon Alley by floo power. The landed in the floo station there, bustling with action, people coming in and out, chatter filling the air, Harry catching bits and pieces of the destinations of the wizards: "The Ministry Of Magic!", "The Three Broom Sticks!", and "Killinbrow Castle!"

"Wow, it is very busy around here!"

"Hogwarts in starting soon, so all the kids come here to get supplies." He replied, guiding Gwen through the crowd. The steeped out into the bright sun of the alley, crowed with school aged children with their mothers and fathers dragging the kids along, some (obviously muggle) were being dragged by their eager children, showing them magical things, the adults eyes wide with amazement like a youth's on Christmas morning.

"Harry! Harry! Do you remember me?" A voice said through the crowd. Harry looked around for the body where the voice was radiating from. He felt a tap on her shoulder, and he turned around to see a young man, about a year younger than him with floppy blonde hair and wide dancing eyes. He recognized the face as Colin Creevy, his biggest fan.

"Of course, how could I Colin?" He said, shaking his hand.

"I hear your working for the Ministry, eh Harry? I've just got a job as a photographer for the Daily Prophet! I was so excited when I got the news. Today is my first day on the job!" He said excitedly, marveling at Harry with wide eyes. 

__

"Colin hasn't changed at all." Harry thought.

"That's right. Congratulations, there Colin." 

"Thanks Harry. Take care of yourself, Harry. Maybe you'll make news soon, and I can come and take your picture!" Colin replied holding up his camera, which was very similar to the one he sported all though his years at Hogwarts. He made his way behind Harry, disappearing into the large crowd.

"Looks like 'e is quite a fan of yours 'Arry!" Gwen said, laughing.

Harry rolled his eyes. "He was always a shutter bug." He lead her further down the street to the print shop, and they went in, the place crowded with children buying quills and rolls of parchment for school. Whispers erupted through the crowd at the counter as he entered, the children following his forehead with awed expressions. He eavesdropped in their conversations: "That's _Harry Potter_ mum! The boy who lived! He was also the youngest seeker in a century when he was a first year!", "Don't point Esmerelda! That's rude.", "Can I ask for his autograph dad, pleeeeaseeee?",

"I see his scar! It's right there! Look Eddy, I see his scar!", and "Wouldn't that be a story to tell? 'I met Harry Potter in a quill shop at Diagon Alley'."

Harry turned his back on the group, looking at a quill on the shelf. He was used to whispers and stares where ever he went. He felt a small tug on his tee shirt, turned around to see a girl and a boy, around the age of eight.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, Mr. Harry Potter, but will you sign you autograph for my brother and I?" The little girl asked. The pair had to have been twins, they had matching blonde hair, and the exact same bright brown eyes.

Harry shrunk down on his knees to their height, making them smile. "Don't you want the great Quidditch player Charlie O'Thayer? I am not exactly a celebrity." He said looking them in the eyes.

"But, Mr. Potter, please? We want to be just like you! You defeated You-Know-Who…twice!" The little boy pleaded, his face glowing, handing Harry a preloaded quill and a scrap of parchment.

Harry took the things the boy handed him. "What are your names?" He asked.

"Edwin and Emeralda." The girl replied, he smile growing even wider.

Harry wrote s short note and his name on the paper and handed it back to them.

"Thank you Mr. Harry! We will never forget you." The little boy and girl said gratefully before scampering out the door of the shop to meet their waiting parents and older brother. They smiled a "thank you" at Harry from outside, and continued down the alley. He stood up, brushing off the knees of his jeans.

"That was really nice of you." Gwen said

Harry smiled "Yeah well, they pulled my heart strings." 

Ginny laid her head on Draco chest and smiled. She could feel their heartbeats begin to beat in the same rhythm.

"Ginny, I love you." Draco said, then kissed her hair.

"I love you too Draco." She said, then planted a kiss on his chest where his heart would be. They laid there together for a bit, just enjoying each other's company, not needing any words.

"I'm hungry." Ginny said suddenly, going to her dresser, and pulling out the shirt that Draco gave her out of her drawer and threw it on.

"Aw, you're wearing my shirt." He said propping himself up on his elbow.

"You know what? You wear it today so it will still have your smell on it." She said doffing it and throwing it across the room to him.

"My smell?"

"Yeah, it's like a comfort thing with me." She explained looking through her drawers, pulling out a large royal blue shirt.

"Alright…" He said and pulled it over his head, "Do you mind making lunch for us while I get shower?" He asked.

"Okay sure." She pulling on a pair of pajama pants. She winked at him before leaving the room.

"Ronald your early!" Professor Dumbledoor said looking up from his desk.

"Professor McGonnagal let me in." He replied simply and sat down in the chair across from the Professor

"Yes well, down to business shall we? First question, are you planning on living at the castle?" 

"Yes sir. I do have one question. Am I allowed out to see my girlfriend, everyone once in a while?"

"Of course, on weekends only however, unless there is an emergency of some sort where you a needed."

"Yes sir, not a problem."

"So we can count on you to be here with all of your things Saturday morning?"

"Yes Professor." He said with a smile on his face.

"Ronald, please, call me Albus. I am not your headmaster anymore, but your colleague."

"Yes Pro-I mean Albus." Ron said correcting himself. 

He got up to leave, but Dumbledoor stopped him "Do send Miss Granger my wishes." He smiled, his eyes twinkling mischievously behind his half-moon spectacles.

Gwen and Harry sat down at the ice cream parlor, outside under a wide umbrella.

"This is has been so much fun Harry, thank you for bringing me here." Gwen said sitting her shopping on the empty seat to he right. 

"Your welcome. This is the best ice cream you'll find in the wizarding world-"

"Why isn't it a grown up Harry Potter! I haven't seen you set foot near my shop since your seventh year at Hogwarts!" The shop keeper cried, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello. How are you?" Harry said shaking his hand

"Just fine. How about a Horntail sundae for you and your friend here?"

"That sounds good. How much do I owe you?" Harry asked, digging in his slightly lighter money bag.

"Oh no! It's on the house!" The man said walking away chuckling.

"I hate it when people do that. I don't need free things. I'll just leave the money on the table." He said, throwing down a couple of galleons as the man returned to their table with their ice cream.

When he was gone Gwen said, "If it's any condolence, I don't like it when people give me things either. I was in a financial rut last year, barely eating, and I couldn't sell any paintings because I had no money to buy my supplies to create any! My mother some how found out, and rushed to Paris with loads of food,1,000 euros and 500 galleons. I tried to refuse, I wanted to make it on my own. She forced them on me, and I just now paid her all of the money back."

"I just feel horrible when I get all of these breaks because I'm '_Harry Potter_', and everyone else has to take the long way around. I don't need it, like those people over there do." He said gesturing to a large family, all shabbily dressed, coming out of a second hand robe shop with triplet boys around 14, wrinkling their noses at their "new" out of fashion dress robes, which Harry presumed were for the Yule Ball held annually at Hogwarts.

"What can you do 'Arry? They won't take your money if you just walk over there and give them a hand full a of galleons, they would smile and say 'Thanks, but no thanks'."

"I know, I wish there was something I could do though…" He said trailing off, then taking a bite of his sundae.

Ginny stood over the stove, waiting to flip the grilled cheese sandwich she was making for Draco. While she was passing the time by stirring the tomato soup, hovering above the adjacent burner.

"Hm, it smells good in here!" Draco said walking down the stairs.

"Home cooked too, didn't come from Hunklebees!" Ginny boasted, flipping the sandwich, causing the pan to sizzle loudly.

"Hey, I can't cook. Period, end of story, so I go out to eat virtually every day." Draco said standing behind her placing his hands on her hips.

"What did you need a shower for?"

"I got up late this morning and I didn't have the time to get one. I felt rather embarrassed being around you dirty." He said.

"I'm glad I have a clean boyfriend!"

"I got that habit from my mother. She was always very germ-a-phonic." He smiled. 

"I'm not complaining!" Ginny said turning around, "Hey! You used my shampoo didn't you?"

"I dunno, did I?" Draco tried to sound innocent.

"Yeah, how could you not know? I put a charm on the label so that it read 'Ginny's Shampoo!' I just didn't put a spell on the label either…" She trailed off, a giant grin spreading across her face.

"Oh Merlin, what's going to happen to my hair?" Draco said putting his hands over his head as if trying to protect his lovely locks.

"Don't worry it goes away in three hours." She raised her eyebrows and held in a laugh as Draco's hair began to turn a radio active looking green color at the roots, slowly creeping down to it's tips. Draco threw a piece of it in front of his eye, then ran to the nearest mirror in in lounge.

"Virginia Madeline Weasley! I can't believe you!" He yelled, practically laughing.

"It wasn't meant for you, you silly prat! It was to keep Hermione out of my shampoo. I love my shampoo, and I pay good money for it." She said shutting off the stove. And pouring the soup into two bowls on the table.

Draco came back into the kitchen, looking mopey.

"Oh please! Don't look like I just killed your puppy. I said it will wear off in three hours, you won't have to go to work like that tomorrow." She said cutting his grilled cheese into two triangles.

Draco sat down in a huff, but a smile seeped though his annoyed visage.

"I must admit, I've always wanted to see what I would look like with green hair!"

Ginny rolled her eyes "Pretty damn weird." She said and dipped her spoon into her soup.

Ron steeped up to a door that read "Lab 10, MinKinn's Project". He knocked, and someone cracked the door open.

"Yes?" They sounded irritated.

"Is Dr. Hermione Granger in the lab right now?" Ron asked

"No, she is in her office. May I ask who you are so I can tell her to buzz you in?" The annoyed woman said.

"Ron Weasley. She'll know who I am." He said, just before the lab door was shut in his face. He continued down that hall to the corner office that had a plate that declared: "Dr. Hermione Granger, MinKinn's Project chair. Ron knocked again, to hear a happier voice yell out "Come In!"

Ron opened the door to find Hermione scribbling furiously, only stopping to reload the quill with ink.

" Hey gorgeous!" Ron said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey, hold on a sec." She said, filling up the page quickly.

"Alright, done. How are you?" She managed to say just before Ron's lips met hers.

They kissed until the annoyed woman's voice was booming into the spacious office.

"Donald Williams is leaving now, Dr. Granger."

"That's fine Maud. Do me a favor Maud and hold all my calls until I give you notice." Hermione replied pulling away from Ron's kiss, Ron continuing to plant small kisses on her collar bone.

"Yes Dr. Granger." The woman said, the office silent after her loud announcement.

"Hmmm, where were we?" Hermione asked, looking Ron in the eyes.

"Right about here…" Ron trailed off, putting his lips together with hers once more. Hermione stood up from her chair, pushing Ron down in it. Surprised, Ron practically fell out.

"You have something to tell me or else you wouldn't have came to see me at work."

"You got me there, Mione, but it's a good thing that I'm going to tell you." He said, patting his knee, signaling to have her sit on his knee.

"I feel like I'm eight years old, sitting on my father's lap!" Hermione said sitting on Ron's strong knee, crossing her legs.

Ron smiled "You better not kiss your father like that!" 

Hermione rolled her eyes at him "You know what I mean, spill it already Ron!"

"Alright, I got a job."

"Really Ron? Where?" Hermione smiled.

"Somewhere very close to you that has a position open for a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor…"

"You aren't! On my gosh, Ron! How come you didn't tell me before you were going to apply at Hogwarts?" Hermione said hugging him.

"I wanted to make sure I actually had the job before I went all around tell everyone!" He said

"Does your mother know yet? She'll be so proud." 

"Nope, you were the first one I told. Tell Ginny too, when you get home. I sure mum will want to have a big dinner and invite everyone…"

"Wow, I'm so proud of you, Professor Weasley." 

"I'm living at the castle, so I will be able to see you every weekend, and if you're ever in any trouble, all you have to do is come and get me, or send an owl, or floo on over."

"When are you moving in?"

"Saturday morning." He said

"Can I help? I would like to visit all of our Professors."

"They aren't my Professors anymore, they are my colleagues!"

"You are way to excited about this."

"Oh yeah, almost forgot. Dumbledoor sends his wishes." Ron replied.

"Oh really? How did he know you were going to see me?" asked Hermione

Rom shrugged "How does he know anything? The man's a genius, I don't question him." 

Ginny and Draco were curled up together on the couch watching the muggle TV when Hermione came home.

"Hey Gin! Guess what? Your brother got a job! Where are you at?" Hermione said hanging up her lab coat on the hooks in the foyer.

"We're in the lounge!" Ginny shouted.

"We? Who's we?" Hermione asked, walking into the room.

"Draco and I? Who else would be here with me?" Ginny asked as Hermione plopped down on the other couch.

"Oh I don't know. Thought maybe Harry came over." Hermione said, running a hand though her hair.

"Where did Ron get a job at?"

"He's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts."

"Really? That's great! I'm so proud! I'll floo home later. I've been meaning to talk to my mother anyways."

"Weasley? A professor?" Draco replied looking at Ginny.

"Yeah, that's what he was studying in America…you know, in Salem, Roswell, New York City, major wizarding towns. He wanted to be well rounded. Do you believe they barely know who You-Know-Who is?" Ginny said.

"I didn't know that's what he doing over there…"

"Yeah, he got his degree in Defense Against the Dark Arts right before he came home." Hermione said

A knock came from the front door, and Hermione went to go see who it was.

"For some reason, I couldn't see Weasley being a professor, but now, I think I can picture it. Oh, Ginny…Professor Snape still teaches at Hogwarts…" Draco said chuckling.

"Oh Merlin, you're right. I don't think the Professor will ever forget that prank Ron pulled on him seventh year right before graduation!"

Harry and Gwen came into the living room, sitting down on the sofa with Hermione.

"Hey Harry, Gwen, how are you?"

"Well, thank you." Gwen said smiling.

"Hermione tells me your brother has got a new job, but she won't tell me what it is." Harry said to Ginny.

"I think Ron should tell you. It's his big news."

"I think he's at the Burrow. I'll go and floo him." Hermione replied, going to the study where the fireplace and floo powder was located.

"So, Potter, are you and Gwen here dating?" Draco said, slipping into his old Malfoy tone.

"No, we're just friends. Gwen is staying in my extra bedroom until something in Paris blows over." Harry said coolly, ignoring Draco's tone.

Draco raised his eyebrows at him, but Ginny shot him a look that read "Don't start anything…" 

Suddenly Ron apperated into the room. Harry got up and shooke his hand, clapping him on the back.

"Hey mate, I've heard you've got a job."

"Yep. I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts."

"Really? Wow Ron, that's brilliant!" Harry congratulated.

"By the way, mum's wants everyone here to be at the Burrow tomorrow night for dinner. I don't know why she does these things."

"Wow, there's going to be a lot of people at your house." Harry said, sitting back down.

"Yeah, I dunno how we all are going to fit. Who knows, we always manage." Ron replied, sitting down in the wing chair, putting his feet up on the coffee table, which were immediately shooed off by Ginny and Hermione.

"By the way Malfoy…why is your hair _green_?" Harry asked with an amused sneer on his face.

Ginny stayed at Draco's apartment that night, taking her work clothes: a smart suit and stiletto heels, sharp in contrast to worn blue jeans and plain tee shirts she donned while at home.

"You dress like a model at work, but when you come home you bum it!" Draco said that night in bed.

"Yeah well, I like to look professional. My experience is that if you dress to impress, people will treat you with more respect."

"I think you look beautiful no matter what you wear." He said, pulling her into his arms, kissing her shoulder.

They awoke in morning late, hopped into the shower together, Draco's hair back to it's natural platinum blonde.

"You have to admit, it was rather funny." Ginny replied, performing a drying spell on her hair. She clipped the sides back in a burette and left the bathroom to Draco. "You know it's sad when you need more time than I do to get ready!" She told him before going down to the hall to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Ginny and Draco apperated to the office together, collecting their messages together from Merry's desk.

"Have a good day Mr. Malfoy!" Merry called after him. He waved a little behind his back, turning the corner to his office.

"Thanks for taking my editorial up to the layout room." Ginny said shifting through her mail.

"Your welcome. Ginny are, you and Mr. Malfoy…seeing each other?" Merry whispered the last line.

"Yes, but don't tell anyone. I don't know if he wants the whole company to know." Ginny smiled.

"Sure thing, Ginny. You have a meeting to view the layouts in conference room B at 2:00."

"Don't tell anyone, Merry." Ginny told her before walking down the opposite hall Draco entered to her modest office.

At eleven 'o clock, Ginny received an owl. 

My Dearest Ginny-

I've ordered us lunch in today, if you would care to join me in about a ½ an hour. Or now even…

Also, I've heard the talk of our relationship that has been buzzing around here all morning. Does it bother you that everyone now knows? Other than being against company policy, I really don't mind. But company policy can bite my ass. I wrote the damned thing anyways! See you soon.

Your lover

Draco 

Ginny folded the letter and placed it into her purse for safe keeping. She left her office, locking the door behind her.

"_We'll never get anything done when we are together. Oh well…._" Ginny thought dream like, and walked down the hall, tossing her long red locks behind her back. She arrived at Draco's door, a small golden plate announcing that this was "Mr. Draco J. Malfoy" 's office stared back at her. She knocked, and Draco pulled open the door.

"I've been waiting to see you all morning!" He said moving aside so she could enter.

"You saw me all day yesterday, all night, early this morning…" Ginny smiled. The truth was she wanted to kiss him senseless right that very moment. As if reading her mind, Draco pulled her close to him, enveloping her in his arms and kiss. Ginny pulled away a few minutes later, coming up for air. Draco pulled his wand out and magicked slow music in the room. Ginny grinned from ear to ear, as he wrapped his arm around her waist, taking lead. Just as Ginny was laying he head down his shoulder, a knock came to his door. Draco quickly flicked his wand to turn the music off, and bellowed "Come in!" Ginny had just enough time to sit down in the chair across from Draco's desk. A man pushing a metal serving cart came into the office. Draco reached into his pants picked and pulled out a handful of money.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Fifteen galleons and two sickles." 

Draco handed him the money, and threw in two galleons for a tip.

When the man left, Ginny got up to look under the lids of the dishes that sat on the cart. "This smells good. What did you get?"

"Yorkshire pudding." He said, conjuring a table for two. The ate peacefully, not saying much. When they were finished, they stacked the dirty dishes on the cart, which disappeared.

Draco circled around to his desk pulling a sheet of paper out of a drawer.

"Here, I want you want to read this before any of the other staff members do." He replied, handing her the paper.

"Okay…" Ginny said, taking the paper. It was Draco's "Editor's Note" for the first issue.

**_A Note From The Editor: Draco Malfoy_**

****

I am aware now.

Upon starting this magazine, my life was a wreak. Not necessarily the stereotypical wreak like "I have no money, I can't stop drinking, and I just lost the love of my life" type of wreak. I was sinking. Sinking into the same routine day after day. I did the same thing on weekends as well, went out drinking, ended up with a different woman every night.

Until I gave _her_ second glance. I don't know what took me so long to realize _she _was the one I wanted to wake up to every morning, and fall asleep next to every night. Before this time in my whole entire life as a dating adult, I can't even remember a time when I ever wanted something this rational. It makes so much sense when I'm with _her_. It's like walking around with out your glasses all day, but then when you get home, you find them, and everything is so much clearer. _She's_ my best friend, but with the best benefits in the world. _She _has these amazing powers, I've never felt this healthy before in my entire life.

For anyone who knows me personally, they know it takes a lot for me to say those three little words. I love you. With _her, _I didn't stall, I didn't stutter, I didn't go cold. I just said them. I love you, and it's the truth. Just last month, I wondered why in hell would anyone want to be in love? People are fools when they fall in "love". However, I am aware now. Love is the best feeling in the entire world. You feel desperate to see their face, to kiss their lips, to even have the feeling of their hand clasped with yours. I am aware now why people say 'all you need is love', because that's how I feel. All I need his _her_, and her love, and nothing, no one, in this world can take that away from me.

Ginny looked up, and realized tears were streaming down her face.

"Draco this is…wonderful, I…don't know what to say. I love you too." She said, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"I hoped you would."

A/N: I know I know, I already had my time to bother you up top, but I would just like to say, the Beatles wrote 'All You Need Is Love', which I used in the last sentence of Draco's Editor Note. Oh yeah, and see that button down there? See? Yeah you do, unless your blind. Please review…please? I loff you!


	14. Shut Up

A/N: Thanks to the reviewers: **Satar**,**Dannie7, deamos-daughter, Luna Writer. **Thanks guys for sticking with me, and please…if you know anyone who might like to read my story, please refer them. It seems kind of pointless right now to keep writing if only 5 people are reading it each time I update. Y'all might hate me for doing this to my story, but this has been planned for ages, and no matter how much you beg, I'm not going to change it. I'm a pumpkin at heart, and I can't go one much longer doing the plot I've been "sailing" on. 

Chapter XIV- Shut Up

__

"you nag, you brag, and I gag/there was so much beauty in what we had/you must have better things that you can do/or does your life revolve around me too/you want what I need/oh please/I think you get off hearing yourself speak/round and round in the conversation/always ends where it begins/round and round and I need a vacation…shut up/don't want to be polite/it's messed up/how you always think you're right/there's nothing you can say to me to change the way I feel…." 

Shut Up, Kelly Osborne

"Ron, where do you want all your old Quidditch shirts put?" Hermione said, calling down the stairs of the Burrow, where Ron was stuffing his trunks full of his most important possessions to take with him to Hogwarts.

"Leave them here! I won't need them!" Ron said struggling with the latch of his over stuffed trunk.

"Okay!" Hermione said, placing the shirts back into the drawer. She shut it, then examined Ron's bedroom, which hadn't changed much over the years. He still had Pig, which even Ron had grown quite fond of, even in Pig's old senile age. The small owl sat wearily on the perch, his small head folded under his wing, sleeping. The walls still boasted Chudly Cannon team member poster, the subjects flying expertly in and out of the frame, waving and smiling brightly at Hermione. His chest of drawers was half empty, leaving most of his causal clothes behind, opting for a more formal set of robes had a just purchased. 

"Is there anything else you want from up here?" Hermione called

"There's a drawer full of extra parchment and quills in my desk, will you please bring it down with you?"

"Sure!" Hermione called back, then reentered the room. She took to the desk, opening drawers looking for the contents. She opened one of the last drawers which was full of papers and grubby looking quills. She pulled out the parchment, some falling on the floor. She cursed her clumsiness then began picking up the papers. She set them up on the desk, coming across a piece with a pretty cursive writing that she didn't recognize:

Dearest Ron,

I'm sitting her all alone, missing you greatly. When are you coming back for me? I hope soon, because I don't think I can stand another night with out you with me. I wake up every morning, looking at the empty space next to me in bed, imagining your face smiling at me. Please send me back a letter soon, I am dying to even read about what you are doing in England. Have you gotten a job yet? I hope not, so then you can have an excuse to come back to live with me! Hope to see you soon- 

With all my love,

Millie 

Hermione just stared at the writing, the words not fully sinking in to her thoughts.

"Ron?" Hermione yelled down frightfully, holding back tears.

"Yes? What's wrong?" He called from the bottom of the stairs, picking up the panic in her voice.

"Will you come here please?" She said, just loud enough for him to hear her and start to ascend to the room.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" He said, going over, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She admeaditly shook it off, thrusting the letter in his hand.

"What's this?" She asked. Ron stared at it, reading the words. His face contorted into worry.

"Hermione, it's not what it sounds like-"

"No Ronald Michael Weasley, I think it's exactly what it sounds like! I knew you lied to me when you said you stayed faithful! I should have known. You always were starving for any kind of attention. I knew you couldn't keep your promise very long. But I swallowed you story, even though I didn't want to. How could you, Ron?" She said, her back turned to him, to angry to even look at his face.

"Hermione, look at me. I didn't mean anything, I swear. I was drunk, and lonely, and when I woke up the next morning, I knew it was a big mistake. That's when I came home, because I didn't want to stay in America with Millie. Millie couldn't replace you, she can't even come close to you."

"I bet she's tall, and blonde and has big breasts, and a beautiful face. I bet I'm not even fit enough to stand next to her."

"Hermione, you are the only one I ever wanted-" Ron said reaching out to her, grapping her arm.

"Shut up, Ron! I'm so sick of this!" Hermione said turning to face him, pulling her arm away roughly. "There are so many better things you could be doing, having sex with Millie, fighting werewolves in Mongolia, and vampires in Cambodia. But you're here, with you little book worm, homely, plain Hermione. You nag 'Make love to me Hermione, I love you Hermione. I swear I kept my promise Hermione'; then you brag to all of your friends 'I had the best sex last night, all I have to do it picture Hermione with fake blonde hair and huge boobs and it's all good.', I bet that's what you do. Ronald, I feel like gagging at the sight of you! You always tell me 'you want what I need.' Please, give me a break! The nice, polite, mannered, 'yes Ron, of course!' Hermione is gone. You'll never see her again. And don't speak, there is nothing you can possibly say right now to change the way I feel." She said, brandishing her wand, her eyes silted dangerously, her lips, as mean pink line.

"Hermione, but-"

"Don't you even think of following me Ron. Don't send me owls, don't floo over. Don't visit on weekends. This is over. It's done. I never want to see you ever again!" Hermione yelled, her voice as poison like snake venom. 

"Hermione I-" Ron interjected.

Hermione brought her hand up, and slapped his face hard, the sound reverberating though the empty house. She apperated out quickly, leaving Ron in a state of shock.

"Ron, is everything alright? Did Hermione leave?" Mrs. Weasley called up the rickety stairs

"Everything's fine, mum!"

"Did Hermione leave?"

"Yes." Ron managed to croak out.

"Well, will she be back?"

"No…not for a while." Ron said, sitting down on his bed, hanging his head in shame.

Hermione apperated outside the door of Harry apartment with out knowing. She just wanted to leave, even thinking of Ron made her want to throw up. She knocked on the door weakly, tears beginning to flow down her face. She prayed he was home.

Harry opened the door, in which Hermione flung her arms around his middle, beginning to wail.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He said, surprised at her display. Hermione just continued to weep into Harry's chest, getting out all the emotion she refused to let Ron see. She couldn't let Ron have the satisfaction of seeing her in this state. Harry managed to back into her living room, getting her out of the corridor of the building.

"Harry, it-it-it was _horrible_!" She wailed, finally removing herself from his body.

"'Mione, what was horrible?" He asked, sitting her on the couch, taking her hands.

"I-I-I was helping _Ron_ pack his things to-to-to move into Hogwarts today, and-and-and-and I found a _letter_!" Hermione was still sobbing, causing her stuttering and her dramatic wording.

"A letter? From whom?" Harry asked, knowing it must have been bad.

"This _girl, _no…_whore_ from-from _America_, talking about wanting to see _Ron_ again, and-and-and have _sex_ with him…_again_!" She said leaning into Harry once more.

"Shhh, it's alright, cry all you need Hermione, I'm here." He said, stroking her hair.

"I should have just trusted my gut. What ever hap-hap-happened to sensible Hermione?"

"She feel in love." Harry replied simply, hugging her.

Hermione lifted her head from his chest, wiping the tears away from her face.

Harry handed her a box of tissues.

"Thanks, Harry. You're always here for me. I didn't want to go home and tell Ginny that her brother cheated on me, I didn't have the heart."

"That was probably a good idea. Do you want something to drink?" He asked her.

"Do you have any kind of juice?"

"Yeah, pumpkin juice…" He said trailing off.

"That's perfect." She smiled slightly and leaned back onto the soft cushions as he rummaged around in the kitchen.

"Ronald, what did you do?" Mrs. Weasley said stopping up the stairs.

"Mum, I don't want to talk about it…" Ron said rubbing his head, wondering how he could have been so stupid.

"Yes you will, because you must have done something really stupid for sensible little Hermione to yell like that." She said, standing in the door frame.

"Mum, I said I don't want-"

"And I said I want to know! No matter how old you are, I am still you mother." Molly said, putting her hands on his hips, walking further into the room.

"Mum, seriously, this isn't for you to know!"

"She slapped you didn't she?" Mrs. Weasley replied, inspecting Ron's red cheek closer. There was a bright crimson outline where he hand made contact with his face.

"Yes mum, please, will you leave me alone?" Ron said, his voice getting louder.

"She figured out didn't she?"

"Figured out what?" Ron said looking at his mother as if she was crazy.

"Oh, you should have known by now, that I know everything, Ron. And if I don't know, I find out. She figured out you broke your promise to her while you were in the US, didn't she?" 

Ron looked up at Molly, shame filling his face. "You knew all along didn't you?"

"Yes, Ronald, I knew. I forgive you, though. And if you play your cards right, Hermione will as well." She said, taking her son's hand.

"I have a feeling I won't be talking to Hermione in a long time." Ron replied, angry at himself.

"She needs her time to cool off, and you need your time to think about what you did." Molly said seriously.

"Trust me, I think I will punish myself enough, just having to live with it." He got up and gathered the pile of parchment, along with the letter down stairs. He went to the large hearth, throwing the letter into the flames and watched it curl and burn into ashes.

"Draco? What time is it?" Ginny said, waking from her slumber, flicking her eyes open to see Draco awake, watching her sleep.

"12:30...do you need to go anywhere?" He asked

"No…well, yeah later, I'm having dinner at the Burrow, and your coming too…"

"Well thanks for asking me if I wanted to go!" Draco said, rising his eyebrows.

"There isn't a question if your going or not. Your going to have dinner at the Burrow, end of story." Ginny said stretching. Her speech distorted by her yawning.

"Not that I _don't _want go, but I have to go to this business party tonight." He said seriously.

"Can't you blow it off?" Ginny asked, getting peeved.

"No…not if I want to continue to be successful in my business. It's this stupid thing, this party for publishing executives. I was hoping you would come with me!" He said, getting up, walking over to her.

"Well I can't! My mother would have a fit. We're celebrating Ron getting his job…it's his last night at the Burrow." She said, ignoring him, throwing on her clothes from the day before.

"Ginny, it's not like you live there anymore, and you won't be able to see him very much. You live in Hogsmeade for Merlin's sake, he can take a carriage from Hogwarts and be at your house in fifteen minutes!"

"It's not that I'll miss Ron, it's just that I'll never hear the end of it from my mother. She takes it personally if someone can't be at a family function because of something over work, or other relationships. She has always put family first, and she expects us to as well."

Draco thought for a minute. "Wait what time does your mother want us there?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know…5:30. We always eat at 5:30." She said, brushing her hair into a pony tail.

"Oh, this will work out. We'll have dinner there, because the party doesn't start until 8:30. There will be plenty of time."

"Wait, what kind of party is this?"

"I don't know…a cocktail party…a dancing party…?" Draco said running his hands though his hair, a habit he had picked up from Ginny.

"No, stupid, what am I supposed to wear to it?" She said rolling her eyes as if her question were obvious.

"Oh, don't worry about that! I got you something…" Draco said, kissing her cheek and hurried to his closet. He pulled out a large white box with a red satin ribbon.

Ginny's eyes grew wide. "Draco, my birthday isn't until next month…"

"Who said it was a birthday gift?" He said, holding the box out to her.

She took the box, her eyes sparkling. She carefully undid the ribbon, setting off to the side. She slowly opened the lid to the box, revealing a beautiful white dress robe. Ginny gasped. It was made of white silk that was as pure of color as milk; looking closer, Ginny saw small threads of sliver running though the white, making it look like the garment radiated light. She reached down and delicately touched the fabric, rubbing it between her fingers.

"Do you like it? I had Hermione tell me your size…I'm not good at guessing those things." He said, putting his arms around her waist, leaning over her.

She turned around, meeting his gaze. "I love it! It's so beautiful, it must have cost you a fortune!"

Draco smiled "I'm glad you like it. You can wear it tonight!"

"Can I owl my mother and tell her we'll be leaving early? She will be a bit upset, but she'll get over it." 

"Harry, where's Gwen?" Hermione asked, sipping her juice.

"She left two days ago. She was only staying with me until her ex boyfriend had time to cool off after she broke up with her. She was scared he was going to come after her, which sounds like your situation." He said, straightening a pile of old daily prophets from the week on the coffee table.

"I would rather not talk about that right now. I don't want to puke up my breakfast."

"Speaking of," Harry said changing the subject, "do you want some lunch? We can go out Diagon Alley, or even somewhere else."

"Can we go to a Muggle restaurant?" Hermione asked, getting excited.

"Why?" Harry asked, wondering what would possess her to want to go and eat where Muggles were.

"Because I suddenly have the craving for sweet and sour chicken, and I haven't found a wizarding restaurant that serves Chinese food yet." Hermione said, pulling Harry up from the sofa. 

"Chinese? Do you know how long it's been since I was at a Chinese restaurant? I think I was with your family, that summer, going into our sixth year, and I refused to stay the Dursely's…"

"Speaking of them, do they ever contact you?" Hermione asked, stretching her arms above her head, causing her shirt to raise, showing her tummy button.

"Of course not! Why should they? They hate me and I hate them. Muggles get a bad rap because of people like the Dursely's." Harry said pocketing his wand and wallet, "It's been ages since I took the underground." Harry replied, opening the door for Hermione.

"Oh, me too. Oh well, we'll be just like any other tourists. Do you have _Muggle_ money?" Hermione said, whispering the word 'Muggle', so any passerby's wouldn't hear.

"Yeah, every time I get paid I put a 50 galleons into pounds so I won't have to go into Diagon Alley just to buy a tin of green beans. The goblins hate me there, they hate dealing with the pounds." He said, pulling out his wallet, showing Hermione the bills.

"Those things hate everyone. I only deal with them when I visit mum and dad"

She said getting into the elevator with Harry when the bell dinged. 

"Do you feel like your in limbo between two worlds?" Harry asked, pushing the button for the lobby.

"You know, the only time I notice how different we are is when I'm with Muggles, or my parents. Everything is just so easier in the wizarding world. When you want to go somewhere, all you have to do is disapperate. You don't have to hail a cab or find money for the underground or get into the car." Hermione said, the door opening and the pair exiting, heading for the main doors of the building.

"Good afternoon, Mr. James, Miss." The door man said tipping his hat to them, opening the door.

Once they were out of an ear shot of the man, Hermione replied "Your not under H. Potter here?" She asked.

Harry laughed. "No! Merlin knows what could happen if someone who wanted to kill me figured out where I lived, and it would just be to easy if I was under H. Potter!"

"Yeah, so your under Harry James? Much less obvious!" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"No, I'm under Edward James." He replied, feeling smug that he proved Hermione wrong.

"Oh. Anyways, where's the nearest underground station?" She asked feeling defeated.

"Around the corner. I believe it's Belsize park, I'm not sure though. Do you even know where we are going?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do! My aunt lived here for the longest time. When I would visit during my summers, she would always take me out to dinner at this one little joint right by the Piccadilly station." 

"The trick is, how do you get there from here?" Harry said, standing in front of the station.

"Oh it can't be that hard! All we have to do it well the clerk where we want. "She said, pulling him up to one of the windows.

"May I help you?" An indignant old woman replied.

"Yes, we need two 2 way tickets to Piccadilly stop." Hermione said triumphantly, almost proud of her self that she still knew how to use Muggle transportation.

"Three pounds fifty." the lady said into the microphone. Harry dug into his wallet, pulling out 3 pound pieces and a fifty pence coin, placing it in the metal slot. The lady pushed back two tickets. Hermione thanked her, and handed Harry his ticket.

"See, that was easy…" Hermione said, sticking her ticket in the hole, the turnstile opened. Harry waited for the doors to close again, then stuck his ticket in the machine. They collected their tickets on the other side, then headed towards the steps.

"Yeah, it was easy, but now we have to figure out which station to get off at or if we have to change lines."

"That's why they have these big maps on the wall!" Hermione said stopping at the bottom, and pointed at the underground map.

Harry rolled his eyes and whispered "Couldn't we have just apperated to an empty alley near by?"

Hermione said "Yeah, it has 4 years since the last time I was in regular London, and you expect me to remember where a diserted alley is where we can apperate into?" Hermione whispered back, not taking her eyes off the map. "Look, here it is. Piccadilly is the first stop on the gray line. We are on the green line right now. When we get to Lighter Square, we switch to the Piccadilly one for one stop, and then we get off." Hermione said, tracing the line with her finger. 

"Fine, let's go! I'm hungry!" Harry replied as his stomach agreed with his plea for food. Hermione laughed and smack his stomach, causing Harry to double over laughing.

"Humor and ex-Muggle, eh?" She said and turned the corner to the north line.


	15. Goodbye To You

A/N: I know, you can give me 10 lashes for taking so long with this. I've been majorly side tracked by this other plot I've been pursuing, and then my original has been calling relentlessly to write. So yeah, I'm sorry, but this is kind of interesting, and I love Michelle Branch, so it's all gravy. For anyone who wants to know, this was 6 pages long typed. Thanks to the lovely reviewers: **orangetoastypickles **(haha, you're a mofo, my original is so much better!),** Madame Rose, Luna Writer, Peaches, **and **X**, whom always chooses to leave the name space blank.

Chapter XV- Goodbye To You

__

"tears form behind my eyes/but I do not cry/counting the days that pass me by/I've been searching deep down in my soul/words that I'm hearing are starting to get old/feels like I'm starting all over again/the last three years were just pretend/and I said/goodbye to you/goodbye to everything I thought I knew/you were the one I loved/the one thing that I tried to hold on to/I used to get lost in your eyes/and it seems that I can't live a day without you/closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away/to a place where I am blinded by the light/but it's not right…./it hurts to want everything. And nothing at the same time/I want what's yours/and I want what's mine/I want you/ but I'm not giving in this time…"

Goodbye To You, Michelle Branch, The Spirit Room

Ginny sat on Draco's bed, her legs crossed, brushing her long flowing hair.

"We should get going." Draco replied, looking at his watch.

Ginny rolled her eyes at his watch. "One minute. I'm almost finished." 

"Hurry. Are we to apperate, or floo?"

"I'd rather apperate with you. I don't want to get my new dress robes dirty if I happen to make a crash landing into our lounge." She laughed, throwing the brush on the bed, and picking up the box that contained her and Draco's dress robes.

"Here, I'll take that." He replied, taking it from Ginny's arms.

"Honestly! I can carry a box of clothes! I'm not a stick figure, I can pull my own weight. Anyways, knowing how much money you more than likely spent on that robe, the most I can do it carry it!" Ginny argued, taking the box back,

"Fine, take it! Come here, let's apperate." Draco replied, giving in and taking her hand. Ginny smiled, even though she was beside herself on the topic of Draco. Just seconds later, they 'popped!' into the Weasley lounge. It was empty, other then Mr. Weasley reading the 'Daily Prophet' in a chair by the kitchen door. He stood when he saw them. He embraced his daughter first, and Ginny planted a kiss on his cheek. Next he shook Draco's hand like he was an old family friend. 

"So Ginny dear, have you heard from Hermione today?" Arthur asked, digging for information.

"No, I've been at Draco's all day. Besides, wasn't she supposed to be here all day today, helping Ron pack his things?"

"Yes, well she was. Until she found out." He said seriously.

"He didn't tell her! I can't believe it! One thing is that he did it in the first place, but that was being a really huge git for not telling her the truth!" Ginny replied putting her hands on her hips.

"Umm, am I supposed to know what's going on here?" Draco asked confused.

"Ron made a promise not to have any serious relationships with other women while he was in America. But, he went off and well, broke his promise to Hermione, who just found out today. I'm not sure how she figured it out though, Hermione's sharp as a tack, I don't know how she didn't realize before," Mr. Weasley said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So I guess Ron's not talking." Ginny replied.

"Yep. He's been up in his room all day. He refuses to eat anything, and Molly made Shepard's pie for lunch and he wouldn't come down. He won't talk to any of his brothers. I was hoping, Ginny, that you could get him to open up and talk about it. He can't go off to work like this; an emotional train wreak he is!" He said, gesturing up the stairs.

"I'll go talk to him. Don't worry, I'll find out what's going on." Ginny replied and jogged up the stairs. Mr. Weasley nodded to Draco before heading into the kitchen where sounds of banging pots and pans could be heard.

"You know, I am supposed to be at the Burrow right now?" Hermione said putting another bite of rice into her mouth.

"Yeah, so I am. Ron's going to be mad at me. But hey, I think you need me right now more than he does so it's justified." Harry replied, slurping a noodle from his chopstick.

"It's his fault in the first place. Maybe if her was honest with me from the get go, I would have been more likely to forgive him. But there is not forgiveness this time. I refuse to get my heart broken for the…I don't know…third time by that man. It feels like I'm starting over again, that the past three years were just fake, pretend in a way. That's how long I've been with Ron, Harry. It's so long, and I can't believe I didn't walk away before. I used to get lost in his eyes, like I could just forget everything I was doing. All of my research, all my stress, everything would just melt away. I was blinded by the light, but it's not right." Hermione replied, setting down her set of chopsticks and folded her hands in her lap. Her eyes look dazed, and had a cloud of haze over them. 

"Do you want him back, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Part of me wants to go over to the Burrow right now and just kiss him until I die, and then live happily ever after. But then, a bigger part, a more sensible part, tells me to stay away for a while, that Ron isn't the man for me, and never will be. Our relationship was just jaded from the beginning. We are too stubborn, we butt heads all the time. We can never agree…can you imagine us married? It would be one fight after another! It's an odd feeling I have about this. It's like I want everything that Ron has, but I can't have it because, it would mean being with him, as a girlfriend, and I don't want that. I want him, but not all this shit." Hermione said, looking up at Harry, who was paying rapt attention.

"To me, it sounds like you just want to be friends, like we were in school." Harry said simply.

"Exactly! That's exactly it. I don't want to rid myself of Ron, because Ron's a part of me, like he's a part of you, and all his siblings, and even Malfoy. I grew up with Ron, and you just don't forget and leave a friend like that. What I am afraid of, is that he will always want more."

"I think you both need to be away from each other for a while. I'm sure the four months between now and Christmas Holidays will be fine. You can concentrate on you research, and Ron can concentrate on teaching, and you guys can forget each other for a while. Hopefully, you will be out having _fun_!" Harry said, laughing at the end.

"Harry, you know I don't drink." Hermione said.

"Oh really, you don't drink do you? Do you remember you 18th birthday? It was on a Hogsmeade weekend, and you got so drunk, you went right up Snape and planted this sloppy kiss on him? You should have seen his face! I was the most hilarious thing in the world! Even McGonnagal was laughing!"

"That is exactly why I don't drink anymore. I don't want to make a fool of myself, and I hated the fact that the next morning I couldn't get out of bed my head hurt so badly, Madame Pompfrey had to come to Gryffindor tower to give me some blue potion. I puked at least twenty times that day. It also didn't help that you and Ron laughed like hyenas behind my back!"

"So what we laughed a bit. It was funny, you only had one pint, and you were drunk off your arse. You do not hold alcohol well. Bu we were there to hold back your hair while you puked into the po by your bed…" Harry trailed off a smile playing at his lips.

"That was probably the worst I have ever looked in my entire life, other than when I came out of my mother!" Hermione laughed for the first time that night.

"See I knew that would cheer you up." Harry smiled at her. 

"Yeah, it did." Hermione said, smiling at him from across the table, and continued eating.

"So Draco, have you taken my little sister's innocence yet?" Fred asked Draco when he, along with his twin apperated into the lounge.

"Come now Fred, we all know Ginny has no innocence anymore, even before she met Malfoy!" George laughed. Draco blushed lightly. Her brothers were discussing their sex life!

"Of course, of course, but tell us Draco, have you two shagged?" Fred questioned, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

"Don't think Ginny would like me to divulge that information." Draco replied, keeping a straight face, even though he knew that they shag like rabbits. 

"Good answer, mate!" George replied, slapping him on the back. Draco inwardly let out a sigh of relief. He knew however, that the twins were the easiest of all of the brothers to win over. The continued into the house further, their mother squealing with delight to see them. He could hear Fred protesting "Mum, let go a little! I can't breathe!" 

He was distracted however from their conversation, when a person came sliding into lounge from the fireplace, followed by another. The first person stood up quickly, and turned to the other, helping them up from the floor. They turned around, brushing off their cloaks. He recognized the pair as Percy and his wife Penelope. Percy's eyebrows shot up when he saw Draco standing idly in the lounge. 

"Oh hello there, Draco! Didn't see you standing there. Where's Ginny?" He asked, looking around the room.

"Talking with Ron." He said, gesturing up the stairs.

"Oh, yes, quite unfortunate isn't it? And right before he is leaving for Hogwarts, what a shame. I wonder if Ginny is getting though to him? Dad owled me and told me how distraught he was, he wouldn't even talk to Bill or Charlie. Oh, sorry Draco, I didn't introduce you to my wife! Penny, this is Draco Malfoy, he's Ginny boyfriend." Percy said smiling.

Penny steeped forward and shook Draco's hand "Nice to meet you." 

"Nice to see you again Draco, if you will excuse us…" Percy trailed off.

"Oh yes, or course." Draco replied knowing he wanted to go see his mother and father. Draco was alone in the lounge when he surprisingly saw Ron coming down the stairs, Ginny behind him, smiling proudly at himself. Draco walked to the stair to meet them.

"Hey mate." Draco said simply, clapping Ron on the back.

"I am not your 'mate' Draco. Harry is my 'mate' but I can assume his isn't here, and with Hermione." He replied darkly. Ron looked a mess. His hair was sticking out at all angles like he had ran his hands though it at least a million times. His face looked rather pale, and his tee shirt and jeans were rumpled looking.

"Ron, be nice. I'm sure Harry wants to be here, but is busy."

"Yeah, getting busy with my girlfriend!" He scoffed.

Ginny visibly rolled her eyes and continued into the kitchen, Draco following. Molly was busying stirring some kind of vegetable in a pot. Ginny cleared her throat to get her attention. She looked over, and he face erupted with a large smile when she saw Ron's sullen face looking down at the tile.

"Ron! I'm so glad you decided to join us, after all, this dinner is for you!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

"Mum, please? Can we just get this over with so I can go?"

"You are not going anywhere young man! You are staying here tonight, I will not let you go out to the pub!" Molly said, pointing at him with a wooden spoon.

"No I don't want to go out the pub, I want to beat the living shit out of Harry Potter!" He yelled.

"Ronald stop it! This is not Harry's fault, it's yours and you know it; don't go blaming it on Harry." Molly said turning back to the stove.

"No, it's not but it is his fault that he isn't here with me, but out with Hermione." He said, and walked past them all to the back yard, where a large table was set up. Molly sighed deeply.

"Oh Mum, I don't know what to do about it. He's going to have to suck it up and just deal with it. And what is this deal about Harry? I mean, he has just as much right to be out with Hermione, she needs him right now too!" Ginny replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"He thinks Harry should be here with him because he thinks that Harry is trying to steal Hermione out from under his nose. He still thinks Hermione is his girlfriend, which she clearly isn't…" Mrs. Weasley replied, trailing off. 

Ginny just sighed and rubbed her temples.

Hermione laughed as Harry walked her to the door steep.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight Harry. I know you could have been with Ron, but you chose to be with me, and I really appreciate it." Hermione smiled at him, getting out her keys. 

"No problem, Mione; just being a friend." Harry said, waving off her thank you.

"Oh Harry, I really feel bad about Ron, but I don't know, I'll have to do some thinking." She said, and gave him a hug. Harry embraced her tight, smelling her shampoo. 

_"I want to kiss her so bad right now."_ He thought. "Hermione, don't worry, I know you'll make the right decision, what ever you decide to do." He replied, releasing her.

"So, yeah, I'll see you later." Hermione replied, turning to unlock her door.

"Mione, wait…I don't think you should stay the night here by yourself." Harry said hurriedly.

Hermione giggled. "Harry, I'll be fine really. Ginny is always at Draco's house anymore. I bet she'll move in soon. I'm always here at night by myself."

"Not it's not that, it's that I'm worried about Ron coming over, dunk or worse…" He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

Hermione slumped her shoulders. "I guess you're right. Come in real quick, while I get some clothes." She replied, quickly opening the door, and stepping in, Harry following and shutting the door behind him. 

After dinner, Ginny quickly went up to her room to change her clothes and do her hair into a simple French Twist. She put on a little bit of Muggle make-up, painting her lips a pink shade, and curling her eyelashes slightly with mascara. She came down the steps as quickly as her heels and long skirt would allow. As she approached the last landing, she head wolf whistles and woops coming from her brothers as she came in view down the steeps. Ginny rolled her eyes as she walked into the room.

"Ginny, dressed to kill!" Bill shouted.

"Strut your stuff girl!" George called.

"Walking the catwalk! Model it for us Gin!" Charlie yelled.

She did her best imitation of a run way model, putting on a pouty face and swinging her hips dramatically.

"Ginny I think you missed your calling." Fred said.

Ginny laughed and stood next to Draco, "You are a sight for sore eyes. Don't stay out too late now." Mr. Weasley said, kissing his daughter's cheek.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley." Draco replied, and offered Ginny his arm, which she gladly took. They waved goodbye as they apperated from the small, shabby house to lobby of a richly furnished wizard hotel. Everything was either made of sliver, gold or fine marble, which made Ginny automatically feel nervous. Draco sensed her mood,

"What are you nervous about? You look stunning. We won't stay long, just long enough for me to say I was here, and then we can just apperate back to the flat and call it a night." Draco told her as they walked down the long corridor to the grand ball room, where a squirmy man in a tail coat greeted them and asked for Draco's name. He checked his list and let them in, where immediately people began descending on Draco. 

"Malfoy, I see you've made it. Who is this exquisite woman on your arm?" A plumb man in a strict tuxedo said.

"Hello Mr. Moffatt, this is Virginia Weasley, my girlfriend." Draco replied shaking the man's hand and presenting Ginny.

"You are quite a lovely specimen, Miss Weasley." The man replied silkily, kissing her hand. Ginny smiled politely, and quickly took her hand away from his hold.

"I am much more than a specimen, Mr. Moffatt." Ginny said, her voice somewhat sharp.

"It was nice to see you again, Mr. Moffatt." Draco replied, steering Ginny away from the man.

"Ginny! You can't say things like that here. People here think they can do whatever they want, and if you lock horns with them, you'll loose in a major way!" Draco whisper to her, and before Ginny could say something back, another group of men began to crowd them. Ginny shook so many hands, and the names flew in her head at the speed of light. Morton, Robertson, Phillips, Scythe, Shaffer, Stoovers, every name under the sun Ginny heard. In an attempt to ground her spinning head, she excused herself to the water closet. She splashed cool water on her face, and then reapplied her make-up quickly, then exited to find Draco once more in the mass of tipsy executives and aristocrats. Ginny was walking along the far wall of the large room, looking for a flash of platinum hair. Her search was sidetracked by a large man block her way suddenly when she turned around.

"Why isn't it the little girl with Draco Malfoy. You are quite a piece of beauty." He replied, giving her a smile that was full of crooked teeth. 

"I am very sorry Mr. Moffatt, but I must find my boyfriend. I am afraid I am feeling rather ill, and I need to be going home." Ginny forced her voice into a civil tone. 

"Oh, no, no, Miss Virginia, you will not get away that easily." He replied, clasping her arm, pulling her body towards him. "Such soft skin, so innocent…" He trailed off. Ginny felt his hand travel south, grapping his bottom. She gasped, and slapped the man hard on his cheek. His reflexes slow, due to the alcohol, Ginny managed to slip away, quickly, jogging to the middle of the room. He wouldn't dare try it again in the middle of the crowd. She felt a pair of arms snake around her waist, which made her jump, and force them off. She turned around swiftly to find Draco stand in front of her, looking hurt. She heaved a great sigh of relief and threw her arms around him, feeling safe.

"Ginny, what's the matter? Is there something wrong?" She asked her, worried.

"It was that horrid man, Mr. Moffatt. I was coming out of the lavatory, looking for you, and her cornered me. He pulled me towards him, and grabbed my ass, oh Draco it was horrible! I want to leave, I can't stand the thought of being in the same room as him." Ginny replied, feeling sick to her stomach.

"It's okay Ginny, I was just looking for you so we could go. Let's just apperate…" He replied, pulling out his wand in a hurry and said the spell, causing them to appear in the lounge of Draco's apartment, when Ginny opened her eyes again. Draco hugged her close to his body, as Ginny began to cry. He comforted her while she drained her eyes. 


	16. I'm With You

A/N: Thanks to Luna Writer for reviewing. The only one. Sigh, maybe it was the time it was published, but oh well. This story doesn't really matter so much to me, just a for of entertainment. My original is my passion. Hope ya'll like this one, I was hoping to get this out before Christmas…so happy Christmas for me to you. This is your gift, if anyone reads it that is!

Chapter XVI- I'm With You

__

"I'm standing on the bridge/I'm waiting in the dark/I'd thought you would be here by now/there's nothing but the rain/no foot steeps on the ground/I'm listening but there's no sound/isn't anyone trying to find me/won't somebody come and take me home/it's a damn cold night/trying to figure out this life/won't you take me by the hand/take me somewhere new/I don't know who you are/but I/I'm with you…because nothings going right/and everything's a mess/and no one likes to be alone…"

Avril Lavigne, I'm With You, Let Go

Harry followed Hermione up the steps of the house in Hogsmeade, to her room. 

"So, how many nights in a row has Ginny spent at Draco's?" Harry asked, sitting on the corner of her bed while she shifted though her drawers.

"Oh I don't know? Three or four I guess. They are getting really serious. She comes here everyday after work with Malfoy. He hangs around for about ten minutes, then he goes home, Ginny does some work, then takes some clothes, and walks over to his apartment for the night. It's pretty daily. It's not a big deal." She replied, throwing a pair of under wear and a bra on the bed.

"Thanks Hermione, but I don't have man-boobs." Harry joked, holding up the bra to his chest. Hermione rolled her eyes and snatched it back, putting it on top of her dresser. 

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with women's under garments?" Hermione laughed, crossing the room to her closet,

"No, considering I never knew my parents." Harry replied truthfully. Hermione looked over her shoulder at the man sitting on the corner of her bed, smiling meekly at her. His gestures and tone took her back to the past. Harry, Ron, and herself were all having a short holiday with Hermione's parents in the French Rivera before their seventh year of Hogwarts.

_"What are you doing in here Harry? I'm practically nude!" Hermione squealed, hiding behind the shower curtain._

"Practically nude? Hermione, you have a bathing suit on!" Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione's blushing face, and continued the business of washing his face.

"Yes, I do have a bathing suit on, but you scared me that's all. Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock?" Hermione said bossily, coming out from behind her covering, donned in a conservative aquamarine bikini, hands on her hips.

"No…remember, I never knew a family who loved me." Harry replied, wringing out his wash cloth and putting it to his face. Hermione was taken aback.

"Harry I didn't mean to-"

"I know you didn't, Mione. I'm telling the truth."

"Harry, you do have a family who loves you."

"Who? The Dursleys? Last time I checked, locking a small boy in a tiny cupboard under the stairs for 11 years of his life isn't what I would call loving!" Harry laughed, and dried his face.

"No, not the Muggles. Harry, we love you. Ron and I. You are our best friend. Merlin knows where Ron would be with out you. And all the Weasleys…Molly treats you like a long lost son!"

Harry turned to her, his towel still clutched in his hand. He was also wearing a pair of red swimming trunks. He squinted at her, his glasses not where in sight. 

"Harry, where are your glasses?" Hermione asked.

"You love me?" Harry replied, ignoring Hermione's question.

"No, Harry, we all hate you and are only your friends because you're the Boy Who Lived_! Oh come off it Harry, of course we love you, why wouldn't we? We've known each other for almost 7 years now. I think we have pretty much gotten under each other's skin." Hermione laughed, reaching across his bare, thin stomach to retrieve her scrunchie from the other side of the counter. Harry looked down at her as she leaned over, pulling her hair up into a pony tail._

"How come you never told me? I know Ron would never tell me, but I just always assumed, I don't know, I was just a friend, you know, someone you knew." Harry replied, scratching his head. 

Hermione stood up fully and gave him a funny look and laughed "Harry, I think Ron and I have made our love for you evident since our first year, going to help you get the Philosopher's Stone…"

Harry smiled at her, looking happy. "Thanks Hermione…for telling me. I…." Harry trailed off, not finishing his sentence. 

Hermione smiled. "Actions speak louder than words, Harry James Potter. And where are you glasses? I can't take you squinting at me like that!" 

"It's not that I can't see, because I can. I was in Muggle London, I needed a new prescription for my glasses, considering that I can't stand wizard's glasses. But I got contact lenses, along with a new set of glasses, and it's the first time I've worn them. Something to get used to I suppose." He replied, pulling a towel down from the rack and throwing it over his shoulder. 

"Really, I never thought you would ever get contacts. I sure they will be much better for Quidditch." Hermione replied, wrapping a towel around her waist.

"That's what I thought. I won't have to put a water repelling spell on them anymore, and they are much safer if I crash."

"You had better not crash! You spent enough time in the hospital wing last year." Hermione replied, adopting a mother-like like tone in her voice.

"Yes mother." Harry replied, laughing. They walked out of the lavatory together, 

"Harry, I'm not your mother."

"I know Mione. I was just joking." He said, this time Hermione was on the receiving end of the infamous odd look. 

"Harry, you have to be the stupidest man I know." She said, pulling out a t-shirt from the closet.

__

Harry wrinkled his nose and arched his eye brows at her. "Thanks. I'll be sure to add that comment to my list of 'The Top Ten Nicest Things Anyone Has Ever Said to Me'."

"You go on thinking that you never had a family. Until you were eleven years old, yes, that was the truth, but the moment all three of us met on the Hogwarts Express, it was instant, like a preprogrammed moment in time. You have to me mad not to understand that by now, Harry. Hell you even said it yourself that night we were sitting on the hill, looking at the sky. " She replied, shaking her head at him, her usual 'hands on hips' stance being demonstrated.

"Hermione, I know. But as much as I hate to tell you this, but you'll never understand my situation." Harry said, sounding almost apologetic.

"You're right, I never will, but you act as if I've never wanted to. Harry, all you have seen and all you have been though is more than most people ever experience in life. I know these things Harry. I know…." His face melted from slight anger to hurt. She cast her eyes to the grown, looking away towards the window.

"Hermione, I know I am not the most easy person in the world to deal with. Damn, half the time I can't even stand myself, I don't know how you stayed around so long. All three of us have been though hell and back, most of it being my fault-"

"Harry, if we didn't want to go, we wouldn't, but we did, because we wanted to." Her face was still turned towards the window, studying the small back garden. Harry got up and stood behind her, snaking his arms around her waist, and rested his chin softly on her shoulder. 

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her, looking out to the garden as well.

"How utterly crazy life can be at any given moment in time." She said, with a sigh.

"Do you just want to stay here tonight?"

"Yes, you don't even need to stay Harry, I'm fine."

"You're not fine. I'll stay in the guest room, okay? If you need anything, just call me, I'm a light sleeper." He said, lightly in her ear. He kissed the side of her head before untangling his arms from her body. She grabbed her arm before he could get out of her reach.

"Harry, thank you, for being here." Hermione said softly, directing her face towards him instead of the window.

Harry smiled slightly. "Your welcome." He exited, Hermione letting go of his arm, and shut the door behind him with a small click. Hermione sat down on her bed as soon as the door was shut, covering her face with her hands, as soon as racking sobs took over her mind and body.

Ron picked up his mug and slung back his last gulp of beer.

"Barkeep, another." He said roughly, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Ronald, I think you have had enough." A man replied behind him, putting his hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron swiveled around on his stool, only to see Dumbledoor, smiling wryly at him, his eyes visibly chastising him from behind his half-moon spectacles. 

"Professor-"

"Ronald, we are colleagues now, please, call me Albus."

"I was just uh…let's just say I've had an extremely bad day." He said as Dumbledoor sat down on the stool beside him, and ordered a butter beer.

"Where is Miss Granger, or she the cause of your bad day?"

"No, sir, I'm the cause of my own bad day. I'm not going to blame it on anyone else but myself. Hermione doesn't need anymore things to worry about."

"I understand. So you're drowning your sorrows I see?"

Ron smiled dryly at him, and raised his mug. "This is my last one, I promise, or else I'll be to drunk to even apperate home."

"Why not cut you losses, and leave now?" He said wisely, and drank a bit from his glass.

"Do you know Hermione and my sister's house is less the two blocks away from here? Ginny is more than likely with Draco, wallowing in their bliss, and Harry is probably trying to lure my girlfriend into the sack with him. Merlin knows it will take a while for Harry to work out his shit with me." Ron said, not looking at him.

"It would take one of those loud Muggle saws to cut though my losses."

"You have not lost anything, from the information you have shared with me Ronald. Just because the relationships you have are now changed, does not mean you have lost them. If I am correct in my figuring, you are 22 years old, and beginning your very promising career in Defense Against the Dark Arts. You will not be alone at Hogwarts, I promise you this." Albus replied, putting his hand on Ron shoulder and smiled. He downed the rest of his butter beer and threw a galleon down on the bar. 

"Please do not be late tomorrow, Professor Weasley." 

Harry was awoken by the sound of the front door slamming loudly. He sat up quickly, putting his glasses on that were located on the side table next to the double bed. He also grabbed his wand and muttered 'Lomos' under his breath, causing the room to be light up. He hurried down the stairs, creeping carefully around the lounge door. 

"Who's there!" Harry called gruffly into the darkness. "Show yourself!"

Nothing but the sound of crickets outside greeted his ears. He continued into the room, his wand held out. He scratched his head, thinking, looking out of the window, seeing a dark cloaked figure hurry across the back garden, onto the trail that lead to Hogsmeade Park. 

"Hermione." Harry whispered, and shoved his trainers on quickly by the door, taking the spare too small cloak that was hanging on a hook near the door, and ran after her quietly. The rain pounded in sheets over his face and glasses, impairing his vision. He ran down the slopped trail sloppily, sliding in the mud. When he finally found her, she was standing on the quaint wooden bridge that went over top of a small fast running creek. He stood on the edge, leaning a bit on the rail catching his breath. Hermione had her hood up over her face. She looked out over the creek, the water level rising fast. 

"I'd thought that you would be here by now." She said softly, barely heard over the roll of thunder and lightening booming from the heavens.

"I tried my hardest to keep up with you. Why didn't you wake me up? I thought someone was breaking in! "

"I wanted so time alone, I knew you would be out anyways." She said, as water dripped off her nose and onto the rail.

"Then why did you come here?"

"This is my special place I go…to think, to breathe, to cry. No one ever comes back this far into the park, so it's always deserted. I miss him already Harry. I miss him damn it. I'm so cold. It's damn cold tonight, and it's only August."

"I don't think it's the weather that is making you cold." Harry replied, standing close.

"Damn it, Harry, just take me by my hand and take me somewhere new. Everything's a mess, and nothing is going right, and I can't stand it. I can't figure it out! I try so hard, I try so hard to be happy. Maybe I'm going mad, Harry. I was alone for so long while he was gone. All I would ever think of was him, and that _bastard_. He broke my heart. No one wants to be alone Harry. Take me somewhere new, I need something. I don't know who you are, but I'm with you." Hermione replied angrily, practically yelling. Harry didn't shush her, but did as he was told, taking her hand in his own, drawing her into a tight embrace.

"You know who I am, Mione. I am family. I am our family." He said, holding her tight to him.

"I missed you Harry, I missed you so much." Hermione said into his chest.

"I missed you too, Mione, but I'm here now, and I'm not leaving."


	17. The Diffrence

A/N: Howdy all. I survived my mid-terms, thank God! Matchbox 20 is an awesome band. I've been a fan for a long time now. This is from their new album; you should buy it. Anyways, I really like this chapter. I think it's the fact I have been writing them like grown up teenagers, and I think now, at least one of those characters have crossed the border into adulthood. This is 10 pages worth reading, because…I wish I could tell you what I am going to do. Dang! It would ruin it all! Thanks to reviewers: **The Dark Elf Chick, Luna Writer, horse-girl, GoldenWeasley, **and **Dannie7.** Have a good day!

Chapter XVII- The Difference

__

"in the quiet moments while the city's still dark/sleep walking through the summer rain/in the tired spaces you could hear her name/when she was warm and tender/and you held her arms around you/there was nothing but her love and affection/she was crazy for you/now she's part of something that you lost/and for all you know/this could be/the difference between what you need/and what you want to be…and everything that was your world/just came down/day breaking on the boulevard/feel the sun warming up your secondhand heart/light swimming right across your face/ and you think/ 'maybe someday, yeah maybe someday'…"

Matchbox 20, The Difference, More Than You Think You Are

Draco woke up slowly to the smell of bangers (sausages) frying. He rolled over, feeling for Ginny, but found nothing but an empty space. He slowly got up, pulling on a pair of boxers and an old tee shirt. He went to the bathroom, briefly brushing his teeth before heading to the kitchen, finding Ginny dressed in the same thing as him. He chuckled at her, leaning on the door frame.

"Good morning sleepy-head. Glad you decided to rejoin the world of the living!" Ginny joked, turning over the bangers in the pan.

"What time is it? What day is it?" He asked, rubbing his eyes a little.

"Why it is Saturday, August 28th, at precisely 9:30 in morning. I feel like a newspaper." Ginny said, looking at him, rising his eyebrows.

"Yes, but your much better in bed than a newspaper." Draco reported.

"Why thank you, that is a very nice comment, being compared to a newspaper!" Ginny said, still smiling. _'Imagine waking up to this everyday for the rest of your life. Merlin knows I'll be the happiest dame in the world.' _Ginny thought.

Draco laughed. "I'm glad your making breakfast, because I don't feel like getting dressed for a while."

"Me either. Come on, get plates out for us." Ginny said calling him into kitchen. Draco followed directions, pulling to plates down from the kitchen unit beside Ginny.

"I've got French toast in the stove, warming back up, if you were wondering if I was just giving you bangers for breakfast." 

"Whatever you made is prefect." Draco replied gratefully, giving her a peck on the cheek, and pulled some silverware from a drawer.

"Do you know I stole most of this from a bunch of trendy Muggle restaurants in London?"

"You go to Muggle restaurants?" Ginny asked surprised, bringing the hot bangers over to the table in the frying pan. She tipped several on Draco's and her own plate. Draco poured them glasses of orange juice and brought the maple syrup from the refrigerator. He sat down as soon as Ginny set the plate of warm French toast on the table.

"Yeah, I went a lot when I had an even smaller flat than this in Muggle London. I did it mostly to annoy the living shit out of my father. It worked too. Mother doesn't mind, she has a liking for Muggles she had always curbed from my father."

"Are they separated?" Ginny asked, knowing she was pushing a bit, but Draco didn't seem to mind. 

"Might as well be. They never loved each other, they had an arranged marriage. Mother stays in one side of the Manor, father stays on the other. I never go back there. Mother begs me 'Draco come home for me, just for a few hours?', but I always say no, because it isn't home any longer. This is home. You are home Ginny." Draco replied, reaching across the table, clasping Ginny's hand.

"I will always be here Draco, you know that." Ginny said, a smile on her face. She squeezed his hand slightly. "Come now and eat, don't want for it to get cold." She replied, sounding very much like her own mother. 

"Of course! You make the best breakfasts. How did you learn to cook like this?" Draco said, stuffing a piece of syrup bathed toast into his mouth.

"My Mum always needed help in the kitchen, and my brothers were all useless, so when I got old enough, I was always right by her side, doing what needed to be done. I take pride in it really. Hermione can cook, but she was never home in time, so I always started dinner. I get heaps of practice between you and Hermione!" Ginny replied.

They continued eating, and when they were finished, Ginny moved to take his plate. 

"Don't you even! You make breakfast, so it's proper that I wash up afterwards."

Ginny rolled her eyes "Oh come off it! It's only three plates and a frying pan-"

"That you slaved over for an hour-"

"30 minutes really-"

"That you slaved over for 30 minutes that you could be sleeping. You go do whatever while I wash up quickly, and then we can…I don't know, go somewhere." Draco replied, shrugging. Ginny stood in place dumbfounded. She never expected Draco to share the responsibilities. She always thought he would get up and leave for the shower, steal all the hot water, and then take the last clean towel.

"Go, before I change my mind!" Draco said laughing.

"If it's alright with you, I just want to sit here and watch." Ginny said with a happy smile.

"Whatever lights your wand…" He replied, turning from her filling the sink up with water, then went to the table, collecting the dirty places and flatware.

"We stole heaps of things from the Three Broomsticks, Hermione and I. Mostly glasses, sugar and sugar containers. We eat soup from them. We laugh hysterically when do, thinking of how we would resort to Muggle ways of stealing them. I would bring my big messenger bag, and before the server came, I would dump the sugar in small pouch, and then throw the container in my messenger, and Mione would put the sugar in her pocket. We were horrible at it because we would always be laughing, and we couldn't help it!" Ginny said, chuckling at the memory.

"I've done my fair share of Muggle stealing, shoving forks and spoons in my coat pockets, marmalade packets in money bag. I was an expert by the time I moved out here!" Draco said, looking behind his shoulder at Ginny, whom was still sitting at the table, watching his back. Draco turned around after giving her a slight smile, returning to his work. He continued on in silence, only the clanking of the dishes filling the air.

"Draco?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, doll?"

"Why are you washing the dishes with out magic?" Ginny asked seriously.

His messy mass of light blonde hair fell into his unusually calm gray eyes. They were the same shade the sky takes right after a dangerous lightening storm, right before the clouds clear. 

"I really don't know..." Draco turned fully to her, his arms wet up to elbows, soap suds sliding down to his fingertips. 

Ginny's giggle rang out though the kitchen. "You didn't have to do them the Muggle way you silly prat!" 

Draco shrugged, turning back to sink again, pulling the drain plug, the water going down the drain. "I never thought about getting my wand out. I don't mind. Besides I don't know the spell. I never had to wash dishes before. I always go out."

Ginny pulled out her wand from the front pocket of Draco's shirt. 

"Lavas platnos!" She said, pointing her wand the sink. "There. Was that hard?"

"Hey, I need some work before I can be filed under the 'Best Boy Friend in the World' list!" Draco said, coming behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. 

"I think you can be filed under that now." Ginny replied dreamily.

Draco smiled a genuine smile. "I haven't been this happy doing absolutely nothing in my whole entire life."

"You're doing something, Drac. You're making me the happiest girlfriend in the world." Ginny's lips curled up into to a content grin. She leaned her head against his forehead. Draco kissed her flame hair. 

"Come on, let's go get a shower." Draco replied.

"Together? We won't fit!" Ginny laughed.

Draco raised his eyebrows "So it will be a tight squeeze, who cares? We'll have fun."

Ginny giggled for what seemed the seventieth time that day. "Fun…sounds good to me."

Ron pulled open the large, heavy doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his trunk floating behind him, his new briefcase given to him by Percy clutched in his hand.

_"I feel so damn old!"_ Ron thought fleetingly, memories of his own school days bubbling up from the pits of his brain where they have been stored undisturbed for several years. He walked through the entrance hall, looking around, taking it in like a first year all over again. 

"Feels first year, huh?" A voice said behind him. Ron turned around briskly, his trunk falling to the ground with a loud 'thud!'. The person the speech came from stood near the door, kicking the mud of her shoes. She had dark brown hair to her waist, which was tied back away from her face in a long braid, the strands weaved together in an intricate style Ron had never seen before. She donned a robe of deep purple setting off her light violet eyes. He complexion was tanned like the women Ron saw America, though not tanned by the scorching lights of the tanning bed, but by genetics. 

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry." The woman said, and magicked up Ron's trunk again.

"Just startled me is all, got lost in my own head." Ron replied, looking down at his own muddy feet, which he had forgotten to scrape.

"Are you teaching this year, Ron?" She asked.

"Uh, yes, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and you?" He asked, even though he had not a clue who this woman was.

"You have no idea who I am do you? It's quite alright, I didn't really expect for you to remember me. I was younger than you, in you sister's year. I had such a silly little crush on you. Hated Hermione Granger for dating you your fifth year. I was in Gryffindor too…and I'm carrying on like a ninny…" She said, confusing Ron more, her dark tanned face flushing a little. She had a simple type face, devoid of any make up, except for a small red dot on her forehead. _'A bendi…'_ Ron thought quickly. 

"I'm sorry, but you do look familiar." Ron said scratching his head,

"I'm Kali Samar. I'll be teaching Astronomy." She smiled and Ron felt like he was in a jewel store. Her smile was like a sparkling diamond. 

Ron shook her hand. "I'm Ron Weasley. Do you, uh, know where we are supposed to be going?" He asked her, his heart pounding nervously. _'Why am I nervous? My first day on the job is all…'_ Ron thought, dismissing his jitters came from the appearance of Kali Samar and her exotic beauty.

"I'm sure in the letter I received said to put our things in the Great Hall, then go to Albus Dumbledore's office, which I have no idea where it is-"

"I know where it is. I was there enough my seventh year." Ron interjected, and turned the corner to the Great Hall, where several trunks were stacked in the near corner of hall, underneath a Hogwarts banner. Kali shadowed him, her trunk following her, the same way as Ron's had. They set their trunks down next to the pile, directing them with their wands. 

"Follow me, I know the way." Ron said shortly, walking out of the Hall, Kali following him. They walked in silence up the main staircase, Ron's mud encrusted feet making tracks on the stone.

"So, how's Ginny?" Kali asked.

"She is doing rather well, she's working for a new magazine as an editorialist, she likes it." Ron said, not mentioning Draco.

"That's good. Haven't seen her in ages. She was a nice girl." She replied offhandedly, trying to keep the conversation going.

Ron's curiosity was piqued by Kali's whole personage, her name, her exotic look, her history at Hogwarts.

"Where are you from?" Ron asked. 

"Born and raised in Calcutta, India, until I was five years old, and my family moved to London. I am half blooded, my father is the ambassador to Great Britain from India's Bureau of Wizardry. He enjoys it very much, my mum misses her motherland. We went back during the winter and spring breaks that I had during my school years. I suppose I can go back again now." Kali said as they arrived at the entrance of the office. Professor McGonagall said the password "totalis!", which turned the bird statue around, which revealed the long twisting stair case of moving stairs. They stepped on silently, Ron nodding to McGonagall, whom smiled back, pride flashing in her eyes.

"Harry…Harry. Wake up, it's noon, and you need to eat." Hermione's voice floated into Harry's dark sleep, pulling him out unwillingly. 

"Wha? What is it?" Harry groaned, pulling the covers over his head, lying in the bed in Hermione's spare bedroom.

Hermione laughed a bit. "You'll sleep the afternoon away! I'm tired of sitting up alone anyways, there is nothing on the Muggle TV Saturday mornings besides news and cartoons. Come on, I'll make you coffee and lunch." Hermione said, sounding quite mother like, pulling the covers back down to reveal Harry's thin, naked torso.

"Come on, let me sleep for an hour more, Mione! It's Saturday, and we don't have to go to work. You had me up until three A.M!" Harry grumbled, but gave in and allowed Hermione to pull him from bed by his arm.

"You get a shower, smelly boy, and by the time your finished, I'll be done with lunch." Hermione said laughing, pushing Harry down the hall to the bathroom. 

Ginny sat at Draco's kitchen table, scribbling away, the quill scratching against the paper was the only sound in the apartment, other than the shower running, Draco currently occupying it. Ginny stopped for a second, thinking ahead to her next paragraph. A sound caught her off guard, furrowing her eyebrows at it.

_"Is Draco…singing in the shower?"_ Ginny thought. The voice stopped for a moment, Ginny just shrugging it off. Then just as she put the quill to the paper again, it began, a male voice singing what seemed to be "She's Always a Woman to Me", by a Muggle singer, Billy Joel. Ginny tilted her head towards the hall, a smile playing at her lips. She got up quickly, before he stopped again, she stood close to the door, hearing Draco sing her favorite part of the song. 

__

"Oh/she takes care of herself/she can wait if she wants/she's ahead of her time/oh/and she never gives out/and she never gives in/she just changes her mind/she's frequently kind/ and she's suddenly cool/she can do as she pleases/ she's nobody's is fool/and she can't be convicted/she's earned her degree/and the most she will do is throw shadows at you/but she's always a woman to me…" Draco sang, turning off the shower, so he was louder. Ginny sang along with him, opting for a higher part, harmonizing with him. Draco opened the door at the end of the song, smiling at her.

"I didn't know you could sing, Drac."

"I didn't know you liked Billy Joel, Gin." Draco said back to her, chuckling.

"Seriously, you sing well." Ginny said, following him to his room.

"He's one of my favorites. That part reminds me of you." 

Ginny smiled widely. "Ever since I heard that song, I wanted to be like that woman, though not break any hearts, of course. She is independent, speaks for herself, ambitious, determined."

"I think you embody her well." He said, rubbing his hands in his hair, causing droplets of water to fly everywhere, hitting Ginny in the face.

"You amaze me some days." Ginny said, gazing at him as he pulled a pair of nice blue jeans from the drawer.

"You amaze me always." Draco said simply, immerging from his closet with two different shirts. "Which one?" He asked, holding out the hangers. One was a navy blue button down, and the other, a dark orange tee-shirt.

"The navy one with your khaki jacket. You know, the one that has the style of a jean jacket, but it's made of khaki material?" Ginny said going to the closet and pulling out the exact article of clothing.

"How did you know I had this? I've only worn it twice."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Girls pay attention to things like that. Where are we going? You wouldn't have opted for such a nice outfit if we weren't going anywhere.

"Oh didn't I tell you? I was planning to take you out to dinner, with my mum."

"You're mum? You expect me to wear beat up old jeans and a Quidditch shirt to go out to dinner with your mother? Ahhh! I think I'm going to strangle you! We need to go back to my house before we leave! I can't believe you didn't tell me! What am I going to do with my hair?" Ginny said frantically, and hurried down the hall to the bathroom to try and fix her hair from a curly frizz ball to some semblance of a hairstyle.

"Ginny, don't worry about it! I was planning on letting you go back to your house we left. I'm going to get dressed and then we can go over to your house so you can do what ever you need to get done." Draco shouted down the hall stark naked.

Ginny poked her head out from the bathroom. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to roam around the house in your nudey pants?"

Draco mined deep thinking. "No…the topic never came up."

Ginny rolled her eyes and disappeared back into the bathroom.

Draco immerged from his room to find Ginny pacing the living room and chewing her fingernails.

"Hey, you'll wear a hole in the floor if you don't stop!" Draco laughed, taking a hold of her.

"I know, I know. I'm just nervous. Why couldn't you have told me this last night so I would have had some advance notice? Is there anything I should know not to do that will make you mother hate me? Does she even know about us? What about your father? Will she be upset because I'm a Weasley? What am I going to wear? Should I wear a skit? Should I put my hair up or down? Should I put on make up? What will-"

"Ginny, get a grip! She is just my mum. She isn't the Queen of Muggle England. Calm down will you? It will be fine... you will be fine. Don't wear too much make-up, and don't fuss up your hair too much. She hates when woman put a face on for her because she's a Malfoy. Do wear a skirt, but not anything to short, and nothing to elegant. No she doesn't know about us, but that's why I'm taking you to meet her. I could give a rat's ass about my father. He could rot into nothing and I could care less. She won't be upset because of who you are. More than likely she will be glad that you are not from some ex- Death Eater's family. She is really nothing like my father, please don't treat her like she is." Draco said, taking Ginny's hands, answering her frantic questions truthfully and patiently. A lopsided grin flicked on the Ginny's face.

"This is that day all girlfriends hate; meeting their boyfriend's mother. For the guys it's always the father that poses the greatest threat. But mothers, man they can vicious!" Ginny said.

"I promise my mother has had her shots, I she doesn't bite…usually." Draco joked. Ginny allowed herself to give in and melt into a bit of laughter. Draco folded her into a loving hug. 

"You'll do fine, I swear. She'll love you, because I do."

Harry stood under the spray of the showerhead, feeling tired and sick.

_"I must have caught the flu from someone at work."_ Harry thought, shutting his eyes as he soaped up his unruly mass of hair.

He finished is shower, wrapped a white towel around his waist, and peeked is head into Hermione's potion cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of medicine Hermione had created herself that he had taken before.

"Hey Mione!" Harry shouted, making his head pound, he squeezed his eyes shut and steadied himself on the counter's edge in a momentary dizzy spell.

"I'm coming Harry!" Hermione shouted. He heard her thunder up the steps, and soon arrived in bathroom.

"Harry, you look horrid, are you sick?" Hermione said, her face reflecting pity,

"I feel just a little off. How much should I take of this stuff you make?"

"Oh...for you I'd say a full goblet, considering you look like death warmed over."

"Gee thanks. You're really into insulting me lately aren't you?" Harry managed to chuckle a bit and poured his potion.

Hermione walked in closer to him and felt his forehead. "You feel a bit fevered. That's odd, you hardly ever get sick."

"I know, I'm not used to it, so when I do get sick I feel like I'm dying." Harry said and downed the potion, which felt like a mouth full of snow and chilled his whole body as it went down.

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere today, and I am not letting you go home sick by yourself. You should feel less fever-y and achy after you took that. Come down when ever you want, I made us beef stew, Muggle style!"

"You mean from a tin?" He asked, his stomach growling.

"Yeah, tinned beef stew. Ginny and I live on the stuff. There's a spot on the couch that has your name written all over it!" Hermione said.

Harry laughed. "I think I'll take your couch up on that offer. Good thing it's Saturday. I couldn't go into work like this." Harry said, went to the spare bedroom to put on his clothes from the night before and slowly walked down the hall, rubbing his eyes behind his glasses. He walked into the small kitchen and flopped down in a seat.

"Hello influenza man! How are you feeling now? Any better?" Hermione said, setting a steaming bowl of stew in front of him. He eagerly dipped his spoon in and ate.

"You act like you never eat when you are at your apartment!"

"Might as well not. I order in a lot, or go out somewhere in Diagon Alley. I eat a lot at work, because the house elves will gladly give you anything you ask for. I can always count on a good meal either here, or at the Burrow. But I somehow have a feeling I won't be welcome at the Burrow for quite a long time." Harry said.

Hermione sighed. "Neither will I. But Ron has some things he needs to work out with himself before he can work things out with _us_." Hermione said, sitting down across from Harry with her own bowl.

"I'm sure the Mr. and Mrs. would still feed us though." Harry replied and stuffed another spoonful in his mouth.

Ron decided it was quite odd being in Hogwarts, and not sleeping in Gryffindor tower, but on the opposite side of the building, near Ravenclaw's dormitories. His class was the same room used by most of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. His office was next door, which was quite convenient, and his bedroom behind a tapestry at the back of the room. Ron chuckled when he learned this bit of news. As a student he just thought the ugly tapestry of some prince wooing a young maiden in a garden was there for decoration and the teachers never had the heart to take it down, because it was probably made circa 500. He climbed in and out of it, throwing the thick cloth open, feeling like it was his first time in Hogwarts again, and once he realized how horribly stupid he looked, he stopped. 

He was busy all day, putting away his things in his new home, and organizing his first week of lessons. He used the updated version of the texts Professor Lupin used, although he wasn't planning on using them much. He wanted to be his student's favorite teacher, fun but fair, and reliable. Ron smiled when he realized that he was a _real_ adult now. Not legally, but emotionally, and swore his last dumb fit of anger and mopping was two days before. He reprogrammed the clock his mother gave him when he went to America to read the appropriate things at the right time. The hour hand hovered closely to where the six was, which now read 'Dinner'. He closed his lesson book and headed for the Great Hall to eat. Just as he stepped out of his door, he spotted the woman he met on the way in. He watched her for a minute, as she walked down the steps from the Astronomy tower, her nose in a book. Small whips of her sleek black hair had escaped her tight braid and framed her face. Ron blinked hard as she turned the corner, to the corridor where he was standing, gaping at her so obviously. He shook his head and turned on his heel, and started off.

"Ron!" Kali shouted. Ron stopped, turning around to see her hurry to him. She smiled her gem of a smile.

"Hi Kali. What are you reading" Ron asked, gesturing to her book.

"Oh this? An ancient poem about some of the gods and goddesses in Hinduism, called the Mahababarata. I'm challenging myself. I'm reading it for the first time. I probably should have read it before, considering it's just part of India's history."

Ron looked down at the book, and it's foreign language. "Is this in Hindu?"

Kali gave him a funny look. "Of course. Why would I read it in English when I am fluent in the language it was written in? It makes it better, and Hindu it such a beautiful language. At least I think it is." Kali said, as they continued down the steps, where some of their fellow professors were walking into the hall.

"Hello Severus!" Kali sang out, tucking the book under her arm. Ron fought back the urge to cringe openly.

"Ahhh, Kali Samar, such a wonderful thing to see you teaching. You were always a good student potions, you should have been in Slytherin, I say. My dear girl, I see you have made a friend here…Mr. Weasley."

"Hello." Ron said, not putting any emotion in his voice.

"Surprised to see you here, I never thought of you as a teaching type, considering you struggled in most of your classes. So young, no experience in the Dark Arts-"

"Oh, and you have had so much experience, being in You-Know-Who's inner circle!"

"Ronald, Severus! That is enough." Dumbledore said loudly behind them. He had witnessed everything. Both of the men turned to the aging man, who looked at them harshly behind his half-moon spectacles.

"We are adults here, and I refuse to have fights and rivalries between members of my faculty. Ronald, you know the truth, and you are one of the few, do not add more to the lies. Severus, I am fully confident in Ronald's abilities as a teacher, and you should not question them any further. Now, gentlemen, and lady, will you please join the rest of us in the hall for dinner?" Dumbledore said, and gestured to the large open doors. Snape mumbled something about 'being too young', and swooped into the hall, his long black ropes billowing out behind him. 

"Come on, Ron, just go." Kali whispered, and went into the hall, cracking the book open again.

Ron made a move towards the door, but Dumbledore stopped him. "I knew you wouldn't be alone here." He said, tilting his head slightly to Kali, walking down the long aisle. Ron smiled, although in his chest he felt a slight pang of hurt, thinking of Hermione, and how she would chastise him for the silliest things, even though she was smiling, and her voice had no harshness to it. He sighed, and entered, Dumbledore following him. 

After dinner, the headmaster handed out the schedules to the teachers, and held a brief staff meeting. Afterwards, Ron walked slowly back to his quarters, still brooding over Dumbledore's mention of not being 'alone at Hogwarts'.

_"What did he mean? Does he mean that Kali and I will be friends, or something more than that? Wait, Ron, you're being stupid." _Ron thought, scrunching up his nose was he crawled through the tapestry. He took a look outside his window into the night, where the rain came down for the second consecutive day in a row. He cocked his head as he looked out over the lake, the water rippled all over due to the sheets pouring down upon it. He blinked hard, and then gulped. Rain. Ron turned around right back where he came, retrieving his cloak from the hanger in the corner of his classroom. He hurried out, his foot falls echoing against the empty corridors. He walked fast, out of the doors, and into the weather, his face automatically being washed over in the water. He slowed his frantic pace as soon as he was outside. As he walked on the path to the Quidditch pitch, memories flooded back to him in a great tidal wave.

_"Ronald Weasley! Answer me!" Hermione called angrily, casing him. He was squelching down the sloping path as fast as he could. It was spring, and the rains had been falling for weeks strait, leaving the grass a mass of mud and wetness. Ron stopped dead, and turned around. Hermione slid down the path, gracefully regaining he balance before knocking over Ron as well._

"Answer me. I know you are keeping something from Harry and I. Ron, so many horrible things are going on, and our friendship needs to last though this…for Harry's sake, for all our sakes. Ron, tell me what's going on." She said, looking him in his eyes with a stare he couldn't break.

"Hermione, please, it's nothing. Please don't." He said, begging her to drop this, but her face stood still and didn't reflect any pity.

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me. Ron, please, if not for Harry…then for me-"

"That's the problem, Hermione! It seems everything I have been doing lately has been for you, weather you know it or not. Hermione, you just don't get it do you? I like you Hermione, and it kills me to know that you don't feel the same way. That's why I have been avoiding you, and even Harry! Is that what you wanted to hear? You have it now, you can go and tell me what a prat I have been, and then tell me it would never work out, for some stupid reason or another-"

Hermione hugged him tightly, surprising him, and cutting off his sermon.

"Ron, we need each other right now. I _need you, so please don't storm off, because you haven't been a prat, but just another boy, living in extraordinary circumstances. Please don't leave me here, chasing after you, and worrying about you. Merlin knows if we are together, you'll at least get better marks." _

"So what does this mean?" Ron said, hugging her back, speaking into her hair.

"We are together…like we should have been this summer." Hermione said softly, squeezing her eyes shut.

Ron smiled. "Good, this is good."

The wind whipped at Ron's cloak, causing it to billow out, and the rain soak into his trousers. The trees of the forest moaned in the wind, pulling Ron from his own mind.

_"She's the difference between what I need and what I want to be_…_I want to be with her, but what I need is to fix things so that we are all friends again, and not…pretending to be."_ Ron thought clearly. _"I am always known as being stubborn and not so clever, and maybe I am. But I am making a decision for Hermione and Harry, not for me. Maybe someday I have her back, but I doubt it. Hermione is my past, part of something that I lost, and I will never get back because I made a bad decision. I deserve all I get. But for now, I am caught in the middle, caught in the middle of my own life."_ Ron stopped halfway down the slope, and looked back up at the huge castle before him. He smiled an odd smile. _"I am not alone at Hogwarts…I have my memories, and that is all I need to get me through."_


End file.
